What If
by p-sama7
Summary: This story is a look at what could have happened if the seventh book took a different turn. This is a SLASH story. Pairings: RL/AW SS/NL DM/RW
1. He Put the Wand Down

Disclaimer: I do not own anything and will never own it.

Hey! This is my second HP fic and I promise to have an actual end to this one. How can I promise this? Because I have already typed the whole story and the only thing that will delay the posting of the story will be me getting to a computer to do it.

This story is supposed to be about what could have happened in Harry Potter if only one moment changed.

**IT IS SLASH!**

Pairings are as follows: Lupin/Arthur, Snape/Neville, Draco/Ron

Enjoy:

EEEE

Chapter One: He Put The Wand Down

EEEE

_McGonagall too seemed to become aware of their company. She halted, raised her wand ready to duel, and said, "Whose there?"_

"_It is I." said a low voice._

_From behind a suit of armor stepped Severus Snape._

Pg 597 of _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_ by J.K. Rowling

EEEE

McGonagall stared at the man in front of her. Her lips thinned as she studied him, he had lost weight and seemed as pale as ever. His greasy hair fell like curtains around his cold, expressionless face as he regarded her.

"Minerva…" Snape stared into her eyes as he lowered his wand.

That's where everything changed.

McGonagall stared at Snape in surprise. Now that Harry Potter was here she had been planning on over throwing their new Headmaster. She had sent out her patronus to the other teachers to gather them in the Great Hall.

But here he was.

The man that killed Dumbledore! The man that betrayed the Order. The man that had let Death Eaters run Hogwarts and torture the students she woke up everyday to teach. And he was standing in front of her with such an empty expression, he had his wand down, he wasn't going to fight.

She knew she had to hurry, everyone was rallying together but what was she to do. She didn't understand why Snape had done what he had but now wasn't the time for questions.

Sounds of running footsteps startled Snape as he was suddenly surrounded by Flitwick and Sprout. Flitwick raised his wand but stopped when he looked over at McGonagall. She opened her mouth to say something but a voice broke through the silent hallway.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Harry Potter took the invisibility cloak off revealing himself and Luna Lovegood.

Snape's body snapped together as he fell on his back, dropping his wand.

McGonagall wasted no time as she ran over and grabbed his wand. She looked over at her fellow teachers as Slughorn ran up trying to catch his breath.

"Minerva!"

"No time Horace!" McGonagall cut Slughorn off and looked at them all seriously. "Go get your students; we are meeting in the Great Hall. Voldemort is on his way and we need to evacuate the school."

The teachers were gone with little argument before McGonagall turned to Harry. "I'm taking Severus to the Headmaster's office where I will question him. You need to get your friends and send them to the Great Hall. I expect you to meet me in the Headmaster's office shortly after."

She silenced him with a quick look as he levitated Snape up and took him to the Headmaster's Office. It took no time at all before she put Snape back on the ground and lifted his curse. Snape coughed before he looked up at her from the ground.

"Explain Severus! Explain why I shouldn't kill you right now!" McGonagall's voice rose and Snape looked her in the eye but didn't say anything.

"Minerva." A soft voice stopped her from hexing Snape right there as she turned to face the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen.

"Albus…" McGonagall turned towards Snape a second time who was looking at the ground in what appeared to be shame. "Are you speaking up for him again this time Albus?"

The picture gave a knowing smirk before the door flew opened and Harry Potter tumbled in. He looked up at the portrait and then at Snape, frowning harder at the Slytherin.

"Severus only did what I was telling him to."

McGonagall felt like she had gone mad during Dumbledore's explanation. Harry seemed to be taking it a lot better than she had but as she looked at the boy she had watched over these nearly seven years she realized he looked older than anyone his age should. Dumbledore was confessing to things she had never thought of her headmaster capable of doing but then again what could Dumbledore not do?

She looked over at Snape who seemed to get paler as Dumbledore continued his explanation. Snape who was now pulling his wand to his head and pulling out a long silvery substance, summoning Dumbledore's pensive, then placing the silver stand into it. Snape stood bringing Harry and Dumbledore out of their argument as he placed the pensive on the Headmaster's desk.

"What do you want me to do?" He turned to McGonagall startling her for a second before she turned to Dumbledore.

"I expect you to fight."

EEEEE

Two Years and 121 days later.

EEEEE

The only reason I think of myself as an important person is because I am an important person. If you disagree then you should ask the Minister of Magic, Mister Kingsley Shacklebolt, because he is the most important person there is in our world as far as I'm concerned as his Junior Undersecretary I am indeed, a very, very important person.

This is why I am standing in the middle of what seems to be a deserted neighborhood. The house in front of him is no condition to live in so I have no idea why he wanted to come here, but here I am, waiting for the person I am supposed to escort to Hogwarts.

The door to the house opens quietly as a dark figure walks out slowly. Of course he probably hasn't recovered from his time in Azkaban but who knows what else is wrong with Severus Snape?

Snape regards me with a curt nod as I turn beside him and we walk far enough from his house to be outside the shield charms that prevent us from apparating. I wonder if he had been expecting Kingsley here in instead of me. Honestly I had thought the minister would come here himself but some…unseen issues arose and he informed me I would have to do this.

A loud crack brought Percy out of his mutterings to himself as he realized Snape had already Apparated. Cursing slighting in annoyance he followed the man and apparated to the village of Hogsmeade.

Snape was standing there waiting for Percy as if he had been waiting for two hours causing the redhead to flush despite himself. They made there way through the village, Percy behind Snape as he watched the older man. Snape's black robes still billowed behind him but seemed less threatening then Percy remembered.

Maybe it was because he had already graduated from Hogwarts or maybe it was because two years in prison effected even the hardest of minds.

Voldemort was gone, not that the battle hadn't been hard, many people died. Percy frowned as he thought of Snape's involvement. The man had surrendered himself to the Order mere seconds before the Death Eaters broke through. He remember what it felt like to crawl through the hole to the room of requirement, apologizing to his family with the help of Fred.

Percy briefly wondered what Snape's involvement changed in the final battle, would they had loss, would more people had lived? But it was too late to question now as he took another step forward.

His mom died.

Percy remembered seeing her cross the Great Hall and take on Bellatrix when that evil witch had attacked Ginny. Fred and George had been too busy fighting Fenrir to notice their mom kill Bellatrix, but Voldemort hadn't been too busy to notice. Percy could still recall how it felt when he tried to block hexes aimed at his mother before someone had knocked him to the side.

Remember hearing the scream from his father before everything went black.

He woke up two hours later to find himself outside in the grass as the other wizards went through the bodies. Tonks had died earlier that night; Lupin had only survived because his wife had pushed him off the roof and out of the way. Sprout's body had been found near the green houses by her favorite student Neville; she had been going to go get more plants to throw at the attackers.

Harry had survived but that hadn't surprised Percy. Harry needed to survive, if he had died who knows what would have happened to the wizarding world.

Percy brought his attention back to Snape who had slowed once they had caught sight of the castle. Snape had saved Fred's life in front of Percy, if Percy hadn't of been there he wouldn't have ever believed it but there it was. Snape….

Snape had betrayed everyone on both sides, but….

But McGonagall trusted him just as that loopy Dumbledore had. That didn't save him from two years in Azkaban but she had managed to bring down the sentence to only two years, on the idea that Snape would have to continue teaching at Hogwarts when he was out for the remainder of his sentence.

It was going to be a long ten years.

"How do you feel about being back?" Percy caught up so that now he was beside the older man and noticed the torn expression on the man's face. He looked at Percy and opened his mouth before regarding the man in front of him and starting over.

"In all honesty?" Snape approached the doors that now creaked open, "Only time will tell."

Well that wasn't the answer Percy had wanted but he walked into the entrance hall and smiled at the red head standing by the stair case. His wire frame glasses falling a little too far on his nose and his balding scalp shining in the light they were letting in.

"Dad!" Percy smiled as his dad jumped a little then turned to his son with a smile growing as Percy got closer. Percy then turned to Snape who eyed Arthur suspiciously as the older man smiled. "Professor Snape, I would like to introduce my father Arthur Weasley, the new Muggle Studies Professor."

EEEE

Snape walked into the dungeons where he came face to face with Slughorn and McGonagall. Percy had told him to go to the Slytherin common room before he had walked off with his father, his job finished.

So Arthur was the new Muggle studies professor? He looked at Slughorn who looked too tired for a man who should just now be returning from a summer break of classes. McGonagall looked the same as ever, her hair pulled back in a tight bun as she smiled at Snape.

"Severus."

"Minerva, Horace…..it's been a while." They were quiet at that but McGonagall just waved it off and started walking towards out of the common room.

"You are going to be staying in one of our spare rooms for now Severus. As I am sure you read my letter you know that I need you to assist some of our teachers this year before you return back to your position as Potions Master." She didn't bother looking back at him because she knew he had received her letter.

"I see you have hired new staff." Snape mentioned as Slughorn laughed.

"Yes! And what teachers they are!" Slughorn laughed, "I mean I never thought too much of Arthur Weasley but the stuff he knows about Muggles! You would think he was a muggle-born."

"And don't forget Victor Krum as our Transfiguration teacher." McGonagall added with a smile as Snape eyed her wearily.

"Victor Krum? You hired him? He's only just out of school isn't he?" Snape didn't bother holding his disbelief at someone so young holding a position as teacher.

"Young?" Slughorn laughed, "I think that's how Minerva likes them. Why Professor Longbottom isn't even twenty!"

"Longbottom?"

McGonagall gave Snape a guarded expression as she looked at him. "Sprout had trained him well while he was here, he might not have been the best candidate but I could not see anyone else fulfilling her position."

Snape slowly nodded, Sprout had always taken a shine to Neville Longbottom. He had heard that the teen was actually quite skilled in Herbology but Snape never put too much thought into it after what he saw in his potions class.

They made there way into a room that was bare and only had the essentials. Snape realized he wasn't going to have an office but then again he wasn't officially teaching this year now was he? He looked over to see McGonagall talking and realized he hadn't noticed.

"I'm sorry Minerva, what was that?"

McGonagall gave Snape a very strange look as if he had grown three more noses. "Excuse me?"

Snape thought about what he said and repeated it slowly. "I'm sorry Minerva, wh-"

"Sorry!" McGonagall laughed shrilly. "After all these years I finally get an apology from you and it was only because you were ignoring me?"

Snape smirked at that. "Well I don't recall needing to apologize for anything else."

They both stared at each other for a sec as Slughorn laughed. Snape felt relief fill his chest as he saw her wink at him before saying something to Slughorn. She had forgiven him and Snape wondered briefly what else Dumbledore had told her.

"I was informing you that Miss Granger is also staying here. Oh don't make that face, she isn't teaching, she is writing a book about the second war. She was so infuriated with Rita Skeeter's version of it that she demanded to stay here so she could interview us if needed until her book was done."

"Rita Skeeter wrote a book about it?" Snape remembered that woman's book about Dumbledore's death.

"Ah, I think it was called something like, _Battle at Hogwarts: The Truth Behind the Lies_ a Rita Skeeter best seller if I remember." Slughorn laughed as he looked at Snape. "She accused you of telling the children lies so that they would come home and tell their parents terrible stories."

"Me? Lie to children?" Snape scoffed.

"Wouldn't be the first time." A familiar voice broke through the air causing Snape to look back at the door to see one Remus Lupin holding a bouncing toddler in his arms.

"I wanna see Neevil! I wanna see Neevil!" The kid laughed as his father bounced him a few times.

"You guys by any chance haven't seen Neville around have you?" Lupin switched the kid to the other arm as the kid's hair color changed from bright red to blue.

"I think he was in the green houses but if you want I can come and help look. I need to ask him for some plants before school starts tomorrow." Slughorn sighed as he looked back at Snape. "Severus my boy, it's good to have you back."

Snape nodded as Lupin and Slughorn left taking the laughing child with them.

"Oh and Lupin is the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher once again. I put an article about him returning to our school, telling all the parents worried about their child's safety from a werewolf to enroll their child elsewhere." She gave Snape a cocky smirk only she could achieve. "No one has been un-enrolled as of yet."

They stood there talking for a while before a loud chime let everyone know it was getting late. She yawned and stood from her seat she had conjured before looking at Snape who looked back at her expectantly.

"And Severus? Thank you for coming back, I know you went through a lot and this place probably has very bad mem-"

"No more bad memories than it had for you Minerva." Snape cut her off and they regarded each other before he opened the door for her and she left, reminding him that the feast was tomorrow night. He nodded and shut the door after her before looking at his new room.

He hadn't been here for two years but for some reason it felt like it had been a lot longer than that.

EEEEE

Neville stayed perfectly still. He ignored the urge to struggle against the bonds around his legs. He didn't move as he felt them tighten around his neck. He took a deep breath as he relaxed to a point where he might have well been asleep.

Then suddenly the Devil Snare loosened around him and moved away, apparently looking for a more excitable target.

"Already having trouble with the plants?" Neville sighed as he got up and tried to dust himself off but it only seemed to make his pants dirtier as his hands were covered in soil. He smiled at his intruder but quickly turned around and pointed his wand at the retreating plant and muttering a spell that froze it.

"Don't need it sneaking up on me again." Neville laughed as he looked over to Arthur. "How can I help you Mr. Weasley?"

"You allowed to call me Arthur now Neville. We are colleagues." Arthur smirked as the boy nodded at this before he took a seat on one of the stools looking around the green room. "How is your class prep working out?"

"Oh!" Neville seemed startled about this. "I think the students will really like this year. I was able to grow some Fanged Geraniums and while some kids might not like it, I always thought the plants that fought back were the most interesting."

"Haha! I bet that'll be a nice class. I still haven't planned on what I am going to talk about on the first day…can you believe the feast is tomorrow?"

Neville smiled fondly at Arthur. It had been a rough year after the war was finally over. Neville had approached Professor McGonagall only a week after Professor Sprout's funeral to request a job at Hogwarts. He had originally thought she might give him something with grounds keeping or just turn him down all together but she hadn't.

Quite the contrary, the second he had walked into her office she had looked at him and said that she had received his application and wanted him to continue after Sprout as Herbology Professor. Neville had been taken back but took the job right away, he had wanted to intern under Sprout after he graduated but after she died….And then he had learned Mr. Weasley had asked to become the Muggle Studies Professor.

That seemed to be more a shock for his family than Neville had thought it would be. He remembered Percy coming to the school and yelling at his father for resigning from his job at the ministry but Arthur had merely laughed and told his son that he didn't want to spend the rest of his life there.

"I heard you sold the Burrow?" Neville looked over at Arthur who gave a small smiled at that and nodded.

"You won't believe who bought it," Arthur looked over at a flower suspiciously before he glanced at Neville. "Lucius Malfoy heard I was going to sell it and bought it for a nice price. As much trash he gave me about my property only being worth three knuts must have been hoping I would sell it one day, apparently the Malfoy's want to rebuild their manor somewhere else.'

"A lot of people moved after the war." Neville stated as he remembered his Seamus moving to London shortly after everything had settled. He had claimed to want to be close to the action if anything happened again but Neville thought maybe the guy just wanted to be closer to Dean.

"Ron still says he won't talk to me since I sold the place in his weekly letters. Honestly, if he wanted to stop talking you would think he would stop sending the letters." Arthur laughed at his younger son, "The twins finally cleaned out the top of their shop in Hogsmeade so I am going to stay there when schools out but as of now, Hogwarts is my new home."

"Here, here!" Neville made a toasting motion with his hand even though there were no drinks as he turned around to see the Devil Snare had unfrozen and disappeared while he had been distracting.

He would need to find that tomorrow.

"How is Algie doing?" Arthur decided that the flower he had been inspecting was probably not really a flower and put some space between it and him.

Neville's Great-Uncle Algie had helped Neville his first year teaching at Hogwarts and only stopped by a few times the second year. His Uncle still had many things to see and plants to look up so Neville wasn't going to hold him here but he had been grateful for the help.

"He's in Russia last I heard."

"NNEEEEEVIL!" A ball of the brightest orange ran into the green house as Teddy Lupin jumped at Neville tackling the tall teen.

"Sorry Neville, I lost my gri…….Arthur?" Lupin smiled at Arthur who smile slightly back before looking away.

"Are you still mad at him?" Neville asked as Arthur avoided Lupin's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Arthur laughed unconvincingly.

"Something happened last year around Christmas between you two and you still haven't forgiven him. What did you do Remus?" Neville threw Teddy in the air causing the kid to scream in delight.

"I don't think its any of your business Professor Longbottom." Lupin said matter of factly before giving Neville a stern look, "And why are you so comfortable using my first name when you call all the other teachers by their surnames."

"Maybe it's because you are the closest to his age." Arthur said in an almost teasing tone.

"Krum is only 24!" Lupin defended, "And Severus is only two months older than me."

The was a loud thud and both Lupin and Arthur jumped to see Neville barely catch Teddy after he had knocked over some pots. He stared at the two older men who stared back in surprised before a knowing smirk came across Lupin's face.

Neville did not like that smirk.

"Neville…..are you still?" Lupin tried not to laugh as Arthur gave him quizzical look, "Arthur? Had Neville ever told you what his boggart was?"

Neville turned pink as he threw Teddy at his father. Lupin caught his son just as Neville pushed the older man out of the room only to be stopped by Slughorn standing in the way.

"What is your boggart then lad?" Slughorn smirked at how pink Neville's face grew.

"Professor Slughorn? What do I owe the pleasure?" Neville tried to change the subject as he saw a list in Slughorn's hands and grabbed it before the Professor said anything, "Oh! Potions ingredients! Well I think I have most of everything here, did you want it by tomorrow?"

"Uh..Yes. Actually some of the rarer plants can wait but I will need them in a few weeks if possible." Slughorn went along with the business talk as Neville pinned the list to a board that had two other notes on it.

"I should be able to have all of it by the end of the week. Will need to send an owl to my uncle for that one but….." Neville turned to Slughorn and smiled.

It wasn't one of those normal smiles you get from a fellow comrade, no. Neville had grown from the clumsy child that had walked into the school to now a teen that was tall, lean and very tan. His dirty blonde hair was still wavy and fit his face perfectly, he had grown to be quite attractive (Not a Gilderoy Lockhart but at least a 7 out of 10) and after 7 years of being on the bottom's of everyone's list to suddenly in the top 20, Neville knew he was. So when he smiled this time it was a smile to distract Slughorn, and it worked.

Slughorn smiled back fondly muttering to himself as he turned and left the room without another word.

"How did you do that?" Arthur asked with a hint of amusement.

"No one suspects a smile like that from me, that's how I surprise them." Neville whispered. "I'm sure you could do the same thing Miste—Arthur."

"Well it seems the excitement in trying to find you, actually tired this little demon out." Lupin sighed tiredly as he looked down at his now sleeping son. "I swear he only waits to go to sleep when we're as far from our room as possible so I have to carry him."

"I remember feeling like that." Arthur smiled fondly at Teddy before looking at the window and standing up quickly. "It's gotten late!"

"Arthur, can I walk back with you? There's something I think we need to talk about." Lupin's voice left no room for argument but Arthur looked like he was willing to try before Lupin looked at Neville. "Teddy is going to stay with Andromeda for the first few weeks of the quarter, do you mind coming with me to take him to the station to meet Harry? I know he would like someone to play with."

"And you need someone to distract him while you finish your lessons last minute like always." Neville smiled as he watched the two men leave the green house. He sighed as he looked around the room before taking off his apron and grabbing his wand off the table. He locked the door behind him in case someone decided to wander in and the Devil Snare got them.

He turned to look at the castle and sighed.

This year was going to be interesting.

EEEEE

Harry opened his eyes slowly as he tried to ignore the head ache that was coming in full force. He grabbed the blankets on his bed and pulled them over his head trying to block out the sunlight only to feel a weird weight holding the blanket behind him. He paused before he turned around to find his face full of red hair.

"Ron!" Harry shouted as he shoved his roommate out of his bed. Ignoring how painful that thud had sounded.

"Harry?" Ron looked up at him tiredly, "Why are you in my room?"

Harry ran his hand over his face as he looked at the redhead over the floor. You would think that Auror training would have fixed his friend's sleep walking but it seemed Ron just really liked having a warm body next to him.

Harry did not like to be that warm body.

"This is my room Ron…honestly Ron, this is the third time this week!" Harry jumped out of his bed and grabbed a shirt from the ground. "How can you develop sleep walking? You never had this problem in the dorms."

"That's only because Neville didn't mind the cuddling." Ron yawned then smiled. "I'm just teasing mate."

"You need to get a girlfriend." Harry stated as he left the room and Ron stood then followed.

"Not all of us can be as lucky as you and be off gallivanting with Loony Lovegood." Ron grabbed the milk and opened it before taking a drink straight from the carton. "How is she by the way?"

"She is coming over this weekend which is why I need you to find some place to crash." Harry looked at the calendar they had posted on the fridge. "We have off for a week so maybe you can visit your brothers?"

Ron made a hurt look at Harry. "You mean…you mean that you don't want to spend your week off with your partner and roommate?"

Harry looked actually looked annoyed.

"I get it! We just finished training and will officially start in a week. Believe me when I say I need some time away from you too." Ron looked at the calendar and sighed. "Bill and Fluer might not be the best choice, Charlie actually sent me an owl before I could even ask letting me know that he was going to busy, Ginny is too busy traveling with her team, and Fred and George are too crowded in their shop."

"What about Per-"

"Percy lives two blocks away, that's not much of a vacation." Ron hit the wall with his head. "Guess I could go bother dad at Hogwarts."

"Are you talking to him again?" Harry stated sarcastically.

"He just sold the house without telling us! I mean there are a lot of memories in that house." Ron sighed then rubbed his temples. "I know why he did it, and I understand, I really do its just…."

"Maybe spending time with him would do you some good." Harry patted his friend on the shoulder. "Did you want to come with me to pick up Teddy? Maybe you could go back to Hogwarts with Lupin? You'll have to take the train since there's no-"

"Apparating inside the school grounds. Yes, yes, you're not the only one with a friend who read Hogwarts A History." Ron smirked as he went to his room and started grabbing a few things." I'll be ready in five!"

"I'm leaving in two so hurry up!" Harry yelled back as he pulled on his shoes. He checked his pockets for everything he needed before he saw Ron come into the room with a bag.

Not much had changed since school it seemed for Harry. Except now that Voldemort was dead it seemed it was easier for the wizarding world to forget he existed. He and Ron had joined the Auror training program as soon as they could, they had thought Hermione was going to join them but when she expressed interest in the daily prophet it hadn't been that big of a surprise. And after Rita's book, Hermione shutting herself in the school until she got the real true story out to the masses seemed to be just like something she would do.

Harry had even heard Viktor Krum had applied to be the new Transfiguration teacher, but hadn't heard from Hermione in a while so he didn't know if the old Bulgarian seeker got the job or not. He had been advanced in transfiguration since his time during the Triwizard tournament so Harry thought he would do a good job.

Ron had been disappointed in the early retirement from quidditch though.

They made there way out through the streets, making their way to the train station. Harry had been able to help Ron in his muggle cloths so now it was easier to go through the streets without being noticed.

Harry often met Lupin here to pick up Teddy. It was his right as a godfather to spend time with the boy and since Lupin and Andromeda had never reached an understanding before Tonks' death, Harry didn't think the two would be becoming close friends anytime soon. They were civil to each other and would sometime take Teddy out together, but it was all for Teddy.

Harry most of the time, if it wasn't the holidays where they all met at Andromeda's house then he would pick Teddy up at the train station and take him to Andromeda's. It was also a chance for Harry to catch up with Lupin as well as let Lupin know what was going in the ministry that wasn't being published. Harry knew that as soon as Kingsley became Minister of Magic that Kingsley and Lupin hadn't managed to keep in as much contact as they would have liked.

Ron looked around before walking into the wall at Platform 9, soon followed by Harry until they were face to face with Remus Lupin and Neville Longbottom. There were kids running around everywhere on the platform as parents tried to say their goodbyes.

Neville had to go help a kid put his case in the train as it was nearly twice his size. They could here ministry officials yelling the time and telling everyone to hurry up, Neville returned soon with a lipstick mark on his cheek he was trying to rub off.

Apparently the kid' mother had thanked him with a kiss.

Harry had been surprised Neville had become a teacher right away but then again, he had seen Neville in Herbology and couldn't think of any better hands to teach the new students. The death of Sprout had been hardest on Neville, but Neville had grown and looked happier than Harry could ever remember him in their school years; except for maybe when they started the DA.

Teddy ran into his arms and hugged Harry tight before smiling at his dad.

"I hope you don't mind trading kids." Harry pointed towards Ron who glared at him.

"Are you talking to Arthur again then?" Lupin didn't even bother hiding his sarcasm in that.

"Can we just go now?" Ron looked at Neville who smirked at him. "You guys can't be late for the feast now can you?"

"Ah, yes." Lupin hugged Teddy before kissing his son, "Be good for your grandmother and I should be seeing you in a few weeks."

Teddy nodded and waved goodbye as Lupin, Neville, and Ron turned and entered the train that had starting moving again.

Harry just laughed as Ron lost his shoe and had to 'accio' it before the train disappeared out of sight. This wasn't ignored by the students looking out the windows who laughed as they waved goodbye to their parents.

"Well Teddy, let's go say hi to grandma."

EEEEE

Ron groaned as they made there way through the crowded carts trying to find an empty compartment. They finally found one near the center of the train and closed the door behind them. Ron sat by the window so he could look out, it had been three years since he had last gotten to ride the train.

"So I heard Hermione might be done with her book soon. Apparently she had just been waiting for Snape to return to the school before she could add the final touches." Neville caught Ron's attention with a smile.

"I heard about him returning to the school." Ron nodded before he looked over at Lupin. "What is he going to be in charge of? I heard Slughorn isn't retiring until next year?"

"Oh, well he is going to be assisting any teacher that needs it. Though I do think McGonagall was hoping he would start teaching the first years potions." Lupin smirk as Neville avoided his gaze. "Which reminds me Neville.."

"So I heard Mist—Arthur sold the Burrow to the Malfoys?" Neville ignored Lupin as Ron frowned.

"Yeah, they already tore it down and started rebuilding their new manor." Ron sounded a little bitter but sighed. "I guess they would need a new home after the ministry wrecked their old one looking for any signs of dark magic. After the whole He-who—Voldemort making base there."

"But you live in London with Harry right?" Neville smiled as Ron grinned.

"Yeah, though he doesn't like my sleep walking."

"Oh speaking of someone sleep walking." Lupin smiled. "I was wondering what your boggart was Neville?"

Neville glared at Lupin who smiled innocently back.

"What is your boggart Neville?" Ron smiled as he remembered Neville's old one. "It's not still Snape is it, cause that would be awkward now you guys are like equals now right?"

When Neville turned pink he avoided both their gazes by looking out the window, Ron looked at him disbelieving.

"Neville? Really?" Ron looked more worried about this than Lupin did, who was smirking at Neville.

"You know Lupin, I think as much as I have helped you out this past year and what not you would be able to drop a subject you know I didn't want to discuss." Neville glared one more time at Lupin. "Don't think I won't remember this."

"Is that a threat?" Lupin looked surprised and amused at that.

"You stood up to Voldemort, you cut off the head of his huge snake right in front of the mad man and you are still scared of Snape?" Ron looked at Neville as if hoping the teen would correct him.

"I honestly don't know what my boggart is now. Last time I face one was in my sixth year and it had still been Snape." Neville admit before he smirked. "I'm not really sure I want to know what it is now."

Lupin frowned at that and nodded. "War changes a lot of things, I know that you are no longer scared of Severus. I was just teasing Neville."

"Scared of whom?" A silky voice interrupted their thoughts as all three men looked up to see the black eyes of Severus Snape looking at them from their compartment door.

"Severus!" Lupin jumped up with a smile and opened the door further inviting Snape in as he sat back down next to Ron this time and Snape sat next to Neville. "We were just talking about Neville's old boggart in his third year. I'm sure you remember that?"

Snape eyed Lupin wearily before he glanced at Neville who wasn't looking the man in the face.

"I recall it was me." Stated matter of factly, "And that you instructed him to put me in his grandmother's cloths and hat."

You couldn't tell by listening to the man but as Neville glanced up he could tell that prison had been hard on Snape. He had lost weight, and his hair was longer and if possible greasier. The man's skin was whiter that Neville ever remembered seeing it but as Snape leered at Lupin, Neville couldn't help but feel as if nothing else had changed.

This man was still the scary Potions Master that had terrorized him throughout his school years.

"Don't forget that tacky handbag!" Ron laughed ignoring the pleading look he got from Neville. "It was bloody brilliant."

"Indeed." Snape glared at Ron before looking at Lupin. "I heard you were on the train and wanted to ask you if you were going to need my assistance in any of your classes this first week.'

"Um..no." Lupin took a moment, trying to transition from joking around to business. He had never been as good as McGonagall at this. "I might ask you from some help when I discuss dueling with the second years."

"Very well." Snape then turned to Neville and opened his mouth to say something and shut it.

Neville looked at him in surprise. Was Snape going to ask if Neville needed help in any of his classes? That would be too weird and in all honestly Neville wasn't sure if he would ask Snape for help even if he needed it. He hadn't talked or even seen the man in two years.

Snape looked pained for a second before he finally spoke. "And you _Professor_ Longbottom?"

Neville made a squeaking noise before he could help it and felt himself blush. He hadn't made that noise sense his last potions class with this man. He shook his head when he realized he probably couldn't say anything without babbling and Snape nodded before standing up, saying his farewell, and leaving their compartment.

"Are you alright mate?" Neville looked over at Ron who was smirking. "That was a nice noise you made there, brought back a lot of memories."

Neville glared at Ron for not being helpful before he sighed. He had to remind himself that he and Snape were now equals…to some degree anyway and that he knew they would be seeing each other a lot more this year.

"Oh yeah and Lupin," Ron looked at the older man, "My dad wrote that you keep annoying him recently. Give the man a break will you."

Lupin looked taken back by that. "He said I was annoying him? Did he mention anything thing else on that?"

Ron thought a moment before shaking his head. "No, honestly it was just a brief mention of you bothering him. Why, did you guys disagree about something?"

"You could say that." But that was all Lupin had to offer on the subject as the train zoomed past more trees and fields.

Snape joined them again towards the end of the trip and Neville managed to say something, though if you ever asked him what it was he wouldn't be able to remember. He just remembered the man turning to him with a smirk and nodding at him.

That had to be a step in the right direction right?

EEEEE

Neville stared at the table at the end of the Great Hall. He walked over to the table that would be full of the other teachers soon before turning around and facing the empty house tables. He looked over to the Gryffindor table and could remember all the memories of sitting at that table and eating with his friends.

He sighed as he looked over the room one more. They had slept in here when Sirius Black had attacked the castle, though it had turned out later that the criminal had been on their side, Neville had never gotten to meet him. He remembered taking their OWLs in here but he never had a chance for his NEWTs. No…during that time this room was filled with bodies from both sides.

"You're here early." Neville jumped as he looked to see Snape entering through the back entrance. Snape looked around the empty hall and made a small sigh. "I seem to be earlier than needed as well."

"We can always take our seats anyway." Neville smiled as he made his way back over to the table.

They both sat down but Snape on one side and Neville on the other. They both looked around the Great Hall before Neville felt Snape's eyes fall on him. The blonde turned to see Snape staring, the older man didn't even turn to look away just to pretend he hadn't been staring.

Polite as ever, Neville thought with a smirk. "Are you glad to be back here?"

"If you mean compared to being imprisoned in Azkaban then yes, I am glad to be back." Snape stated coolly. "You've grown since I last saw you."

"Not really." Neville laughed, "But the last time you ever got a good look at me was in potions and then I was only fifteen during my last class. And my last year here you spent most of the time locked in the headmaster's office……"

Neville stopped what he was saying and shut his mouth. He had never talked to Snape about what the older man had been doing during Neville's seventh year. He just remembered Snape fighting along side the Order, and at the end, before Snape was taken away by the ministry Harry had told Neville that Snape had been with them all along.

"Why did you let the Death Eaters run the school?" The question was out of Neville's mouth before the teen could stop himself and he stared wide eyed at the man across the table who looked as cold and emotionless as ever.

"What would you have had me do then, Longbottom?" Snape opened his mouth as if to continue before the doors to the great hall opened and yelling interrupted him.

"Am I bothering you now?" Lupin was walking behind a very disgruntled looking Arthur, both red in the face as if they had argued all the way here.

"I didn't mean bother, or annoy, or just…." Arthur turned to face Lupin, both still oblivious their scene was being watched. "I just want some space to think, Remus."

"Space? Arthur, its not like there is a whole castle between us." Lupin stated sarcastically before his voice softened, "Arthur, I'm sorry its just I really-"

Neville never got to hear what Lupin was really doing because it was at that time Snape decided to cough loudly. Arthur and Lupin both turned to see their audience and turned deep shades of red. Arthur looked as if he was about to run before Lupin grabbed his arm warning him that if the redhead ran he would chase so they could finish this.

"Are you bothering my dad again?" It was at that bright moment Ron decided to walk in with Hermione and Krum. "Lupin I thought you said it was a misunderstanding or something."

"It is." Lupin said through clenched teeth as Arthur tore his arm away and walked towards the table. Hermione and Krum gave Lupin a look as they past him, the werewolf standing there until everyone sat at the table before he moved towards them and took his seat next to Snape.

He glared at Snape as if challenging the man to question what had just happened but Snape seemed to not care as student's started to file into the Great Hall. Neville gave Lupin a questioning glance but he turned to see Arthur and Ron whispering at each other, apparently Ron wasn't taking 'don't worry about it' as a good enough answer.

Hagrid and the rest of the teachers made their way to their seats as all the students sat down. It took a second before Neville realized he was supposed to walk the first years in and he stood abruptly and took off running down the hall receiving some whistles and laughter as he left.

McGonagall entered the hall shortly after with a small smirk as everyone quieted and she made it her way up to the front of the hall and took her seat in the middle of the teachers. Neville walked in later with several small students following him, the girl right behind him was eyeing him dreamily while everyone else was looking around the hall and taking in the floating candles and the bewitched ceiling.

Flitwick brought out the Sorting hat and the stool as the hat began it's song. The applause that followed the hat's song was cut short as Hagrid sneeze creating a surge of laughter. The hat leered at Hagrid or as close to leered as a hat could get before Neville lifted him up and started calling students names.

Hufflepuff got the first student this year and Trelawney clapped fervently, she was now the new head of Hufflepuff house, she used this as an explanation as to why Firenze was still teaching at Hogwarts. You could hear her at least once a week tell someone, "Oh Minerva decided to keep him teaching here to lighten up my load, since I am now a head of house."

As they made it down to the last few students Neville chanced a look at Snape who was actually smirking as he talked to Slughorn. Snape seemed to feel someone watching him as his eyes caught Neville's before Neville turned and finished the last few students.

McGonagall stood then as Flitwick took the hat and stool from Neville, letting Neville take a seat as the other teacher went to go return the items to the Headmistress' office then return. She gave out her warning about the Forbidden Forest and informed the students about Filch's ban on all new Weasley Wizard Wheezes products causing Arthur and Ron to laugh silently.

"And now I only have two things to say to you," McGonagall's stern voice lightened as she eyed her students, "Rubber Duck."

"She asked me what words to use this year." Arthur whispered as the students starting grabbing food and talking fervently. "I am still trying to find a use for it, you see."

"The rubber duck is Mr. Weasley's white whale it seems." Hermione explained to Neville but when she got questioning looks from the men around her she sighed. "It's a book called _Moby Dick_ that the muggles love."

"Moby Dick?" Ron looked slightly appalled as he piled food on his plate. "Those muggles."

"Have you gotten to interview Snape yet?" Neville whispered to Hermione as he took the bowl of mashed potatoes from Krum.

"Not yet," She sent a glance towards Snape, "I think he's avoiding me but don't worry. I'll catch him."

"I think the book could wait longer." Krum stated as he looked at Hermione. "I like having you here."

Hermione blushed as Ron gave Krum a disgusted look. Neville looked away trying not to get involved. Hermione and Ron had broken up shortly after the battle; they had realized that while they were best friends, they weren't as compatible in a relationship. It surprised Neville when he saw Hermione and Krum walk up to the castle to talk to McGonagall but he knew that while there were still some language barriers, Krum made her happy.

The biggest surprise break up had been Harry and Ginny which had happened shortly after Molly Weasley's funeral. Ginny realized that she didn't want to be held back by anything and they ended on friendly terms, though six months later Neville had gotten a letter from Luna informing him she had kissed Harry.

Luna and Neville kept in touch more than anyone else Neville had gone to school with but it still had surprised him to learn about her and Harry. They were an odd couple but after Harry coming to Neville for advice on how to deal with Luna's weirder quirks Neville knew that they would make it.

Ron seemed to be the only single one out of the golden trio but the redhead never complained about it, claiming that if he had dated anyone during Auror training he would have had to break up with them so he wouldn't have been distracted.

"I think you guys are going to have a good year." Ron stated as he looked over the students.

Neville, Arthur, and Krum looked over the students then at each other with a knowing smile. It really was going to be a good year.

EEEEE

I hope you guys enjoyed the story and feel free to leave me any comments about it!

Have a great day!


	2. Kiss and Tell

Here is chapter two!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP.

I like to think that this chapter helps show the relationships in the story a little clearer.

Enjoy!

IIIIII

Chapter Two: Kiss and Tell

IIIIII

Lupin stared at his bed as he leaned his head on the back of the door to his room. He could hear the Gryffindors head to their beds as the prefects instructed the first years. He was now the Head of house to the Gryffindors since McGonagall couldn't do it and be headmistress at the same time. His room was actually a little ways from the portrait of the fat lady but he could still hear them, and there was an empty portrait in his room that must be for the pictures in the common room to come wake him in case of emergency. His bed was messy just like the rest of his room. He had already packed most of Teddy's things and moved them to the side so that he wouldn't trip over his son's stuff.

It seemed so long ago that he had been in that bed with someone else that Lupin would have almost thought it had been a realistic dream.

But it hadn't been a dream.

That body that he had touch, the body that writhed beneath him as they kissed, as he wiped the tears from those blue eyes, that body had been very real. He remembered waking up the next morning to find himself holding Arthur Weasley in a protective manner as the older man slept on.

He remembered the soft flesh against his lips and the warmth of that body against his.

It had been over 8 months since last Christmas and Lupin had done everything he could think to actually talk about it with the redhead, but the school year had ended too quickly and suddenly Arthur had gone off to sell his house while Lupin had to go pick up Teddy from Andromeda.

He had thought he had finally gotten Arthur when they left Neville's green house the other day but Hagrid had run up and prevented any chance of a private conversation. It had been so long since Lupin had felt this way he had almost thought he was going mad, it had only been a year and a half since both men had lost their wives in the same battle. Him and Arthur had been friendly to each other when they both learned they were going to be teachers.

Arthur had said that the school was full of many wonderful memories as well as sad ones. Lupin had agreed as they took the train together to begin their careers here right after the war. Neville had greeted them happily and the young man had been so helpful with watching Teddy if Lupin needed to run some errand or while he was teaching.

He remembered the next year and how Arthur had thanked him for being a good friend, how Arthur smiled for the first time since his wife died. Then the Christmas party happened.

Lupin couldn't honestly remember who started it, but they had been walking down the halls talking light heartedly. Arthur had swiped a body of cooking Cherie from Trelawney while the witch was arguing with the house elves over her drinking habits.

Then they were kissing and Arthur had proved to be such a good kisser, Lupin slid down the back of his door until he was sitting on the ground. They were kissing and crying, it had been so long for either of them since someone had touched them like that. Lupin had taken Arthur to his room and they had made love.

There was no way something as gentle and slow as that could have been meaningless sex.

It hadn't been the first time Lupin had been with a man, the first love of his life had been Sirius but that man had been stolen from Lupin in Azkaban. Tonks showed up shortly after Sirius had returned to Lupin's life and had been wonderful, forceful though, but still wonderful.

And now Lupin felt himself fall for another person before he had even realized.

He was in love with Arthur Weasley.

He remembered kissing the back of the man's neck while the redhead slept in his arms. Arthur had woken up then and it seemed the dream was shattered. Arthur had jumped out of bed too quickly for a man his age and ended up hitting his head on the side table, he kept yelling apologies at Lupin but wouldn't let the werewolf near him.

Arthur had looked so young then, so lost in his thoughts that Lupin let him go without a fight. The younger man knew that had been a mistake now, he should have kept the older man there, taken him back to bed even if he had to do it by force.

Arthur avoided Lupin like the plague after that or remained in crowded rooms so that they never had a moment alone. Then before the werewolf had a chance of any real conversation the school year was over, the students gone and along with them Arthur.

Lupin bit back a laugh as he looked at the clock in his room. He had made plans to corner Arthur before the school year started but had constantly been thwarted by outsiders. Then apparently Arthur had been telling Ron that Lupin had been annoying him? How about trying to have a conversation with someone he did not want to end up being a one night stand.

The werewolf sighed as he picked himself off the ground and looked over to find the graded work from his student's first week on school. He grabbed the papers and made his way through his office and into his classroom to see most of the students there already.

With a forced smile he took a deep breath and started talking about pixies.

He would talk to Arthur before the week was up, whether it was private or publicly in the Great Hall would be up to the older man, but they would talk.

IIIIIIII

Neville stared at the chaos in his classroom. One of the slytherins had thought it would be funny to use an 'Engorgio' charm on the Venomous Tentacula he had brought in for the sixth years. Unfortunately this class was full of third years who were now screaming and swearing as the plant attacked.

"Will you guys just stop!" Neville pointed his wand at the plant and muttered his charm freezing it there. "Twenty points from Slytherin, don't think I didn't know it was you Frey Pritchard!"

The students glared at the Slytherin boy who glared at Neville while they all got up from whatever item they had been hiding under. Neville took one look at his class and while none of them seemed to have any serious injuries Neville wasn't sure if he should risk it.

"Alright I want all of you up to Madame Pomfrey. And since class ended earlier than I had wanted I need you all to give me a sixteen inch essay on how you are supposed to handle dangerous plants." He sighed as he rubbed his temples, Sprout never seemed to have these sort of problems. "Now go, and be careful."

The students grabbed their stuff and muttered their goodbyes to Professor Longbottom before they set out towards the infirmary. Neville sighed again before he shrunk the plant back to its original size and tied it down with some rope. He looked at the clock to realize he still had an hour until lunch and turned around only to bump into something very black.

"I did knock." Snape's voice drawled as he and Neville stepped apart. Snape looked at his robe and rolled his eyes when he saw dirt on them and quickly wiped it off.

"What can I do for you Severus?" Longbottom smiled then frowned as he realized he just used Snape's given name, he looked up at the man as if expecting to get hexed but realizing Snape hadn't pulled out his wand, Neville continued to smile. "Did you need something?"

"I thought I would come see why your students left this building look worse for ware." Snape looked over at the plant Neville had tied down. "The venomous tentacula is a bit advanced for third years."

"I had intended teaching them about mandrakes today." Neville declared as he looked at the affronting plant that struggled in it binds. "But as one of the students decided to enlarge my tentacula class was cut a little short."

"Does this happen often?"

"The plants attacking or students leaving early?" Neville gave Snape a quizzical look before the older man clicked his tongue causing Neville to frown, "Did you need something or are you really so bored that you came here to criticize how I teach?"

Snape looked at Neville in some surprise before turning his head to the list Slughorn had given Neville earlier. "I actually came to see if you had anymore Aconite, Horace forgot to account for Lupin's wolfsbane."

Neville paused for a second before smiling again. "Yeah, its over here if you give me a second…"

Neville went to the ground and crawled underneath his tables that were full of plants, he had learned this was an easier way to get around the green house since the plants couldn't grab you if they didn't see you. He popped his head up on the other side of the green house to see Snape giving him an amused look before he blushed and turned to see the flowers he needed.

Neville grabbed one of the pots that contained half of the Aconite he had managed to grow over the summer and turned to ask Snape if this would be enough before he felt something grab his ankle.

"AH!" Neville yelled as his body hit the floor, he held onto the flowers making sure that they weren't ruined before he was suddenly dragged back. He struggled against the vine as he turned to see the Devil's Snare he had forgotten about grabbing his other leg. "Not you again!"

The Devil's Snare seemed to not like that reaction as it dragged Neville too close to some table legs causing him to hit his head once, twice, then three times before he was suddenly pulled into a closet that the Devil's Snare had decided to make it's home. Neville held the flowers up hoping that the snare would let it be as he tried to relax, but one of the thorned vines made its way under his pant leg scratching at his skin.

"Deep breath." Neville sucked in the air as he tried to relax only to suddenly be blinded as the closet door was pulled open. Snape caught him as the Devil's Snare shriveled up in light, Neville groaned as he still held onto the flowers. "I'm having a rough day."

"It happens to the best of us." Snape muttered as he helped Neville to his feet. Neville blushed at Snape's words before he handed the plants to Snape. Snape took the plants delicately as he inspected them.

Neville watch Snape attentively as the black haired man eyed the plants then eyed Neville. Neville smiled sheepishly as Snape smirked and quirked an eyebrow at the dirty blonde.

"Well I suppose it would be impossible for you to be useless at everything."

Neville waited for Snape to leave the green house before he threw his fists in the air and screamed "HELL YEAH!"

He had the decency to be embarrassed as Snape poked his head in the green house only a second later to inform Neville that he would be back later for some more plants and to please make sure he had complete control of the plants in his care because it would be unfortunate for Minerva to find a replacement for Neville because the Herbology teacher was killed by a plant that even a second year could get through.

IIIIIIIII

"And why do you look so happy?" Arthur asked as Neville smiled at the other man. "I heard your second class had to go to the infirmary, I was expecting to find you depressed."

"Sna-Severus said I wasn't a complete failure." Neville smiled as he took a bite of the dumplings on his plate.

"Not a _complete_ failure was it?" Arthur said sarcastically.

Neville ignored Arthur's remarks as he turned to Hermione who smiled happily at him, "I'm very happy for you, now if he would only recognize you aren't a failure at all."

Neville appreciated Hermione's reaction a lot better that Arthur's and proceeded to eat his dinner like he was on cloud nine. Hermione kept shooting looks at Snape that didn't seem very friendly while Arthur didn't even bother looking at the other side of the table as he stared down at the students even though Lupin was more than obviously staring at him. Neville tried to think of whose problem he could actually help with when he turned to Hermione.

"Why do you keep looking at him like that?" Neville whispered though he had the distinction McGonagall could still hear him as she eyed him.

"He keeps avoiding me, I need to interview to finish my book. He's the final key but every time I think I have him cornered he gets away. I was thinking maybe I should ask him now to set up an interview time." Hermione seemed to make the decision then as she stood up and made her way over to Snape.

She caught his attention and then they whispered fervently to each other before Snape rolled his eyes and agreed. Neville turned to face Arthur who was now looking at Lupin while the werewolf was distracted by Snape and Hermione. Arthur made a pained expression before Lupin turned towards him and he looked away only to be facing Neville who gave him a worried glance.

"What is going on between you two?" Neville asked quietly as he pushed his plate to the side, his last dumpling already gone.

"Its complicated." Arthur confessed softly before he pushed his half eaten plate away.

"What happened last Christmas?" Neville asked boldly causing the other man to tense before he eyed Neville.

"You are a sharp young man Neville." Arthur took a deep breath before he looked at Neville pleadingly. "Listen, if you could help me out, I would really grateful."

"Anything Arthur!" Neville smiled, Arthur had helped him out plenty of times before now, "Just name it."

"I need you to keep Lupin from following me out of here. He's been trying to catch me alone for some time and I just really need to think about this." Arthur noticed Neville's doubtful look before he sighed, "I promise to talk to him soon, there's just…."

"Complications?" Neville added helpfully as everyone started leaving the Great Hall and making there way towards there next classes. "Fine, but Arthur, if you don't talk to him soon, he might take some drastic measures."

Arthur gave Neville a small smile as he made his way out of the hall and Neville went over the Lupin who had started to get up. He pushed the bigger man down back into his seat startling Lupin who gave Neville a quizzical look.

"You can't leave yet." Neville stated coolly as he sat down in the empty chair next to Lupin.

"On his side now are you?" Lupin eyed Neville suspiciously.

"I'm on no one's side, I don't even know what is going on between you two. I just said I would do him a favor and now I am doing it." Neville stated as he eyed Lupin whose eyes still stared at the doors Arthur had just left from.

Lupin sighed before he settled back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

"Neville!" Neville turned around to see Slughorn clap him on the shoulder. "Snape brought me those Aconite that you grew and I just wanted to let you know that you did a splendid job."

"Thank you sir." Neville smiled, turning to face Lupin but the werewolf was gone. Neville quickly spun around to see the end of Lupin's robes past the door and sighed. He only hoped he had given Arthur enough time.

"Don't you need to hurry to the green house Neville?" McGonagall brought Neville out of his trance causing the dirty blonde to jump up and nod fervently before he took off towards his classroom.

IIIIIIII

Neville wrapped a bandage around the sixth year's wrist as she smiled sheepishly at him. He had decided to go ahead and do the Venomous Tentacula since any later in the year the plant probably wouldn't be as receptive. They had managed to get what the needed from the plant and Neville gave everyone in his class five points to each student for each of their houses.

As he waved his last student bye and leaned against the door frame to his green house, thanking McGonagall for only giving three classes on Monday, he turned to see Snape walking towards him.

Neville's eyes went wide as he realized he had forgotten the potions master was going to be coming later for more ingredients. He quickly went back into the green house and looked around to make sure all his plants were where they were supposed to be, he grabbed his watering can and started to feed some of the Fanged Geraniums Arthur had been looking at a weeks ago before he heard Snape clear his throat.

Neville turned around with a smile as the older man gave him a cold look.

"Here is a list of the ingredients I will need." Snape handed Neville a small piece of parchment and proceeded to look around the green house as Neville read it.

"I actually just got some of the venomous tentacula seeds today during the class earlier," Neville laughed sheepishly as he started to walk around the green house into the other green house connected to it. "I actually have everything on this list so if you give me a second."

Neville turned to see Snape had followed behind him and eyed the man, Snape still had a few inches on him but Neville wasn't as quite small as he remembered being whenever he was next to the man. They proceeded through the second green house until they made it to green house one, as Neville did most of his teaching in green house three just like Professor Sprout.

"So when is your interview with Hermione?" Neville smirked as Snape rolled his eyes.

"I told her I would do it after dinner tonight."

Neville nodded knowingly. "Better to get it over with, otherwise she will start following you everywhere."

Snape gave Neville an inquisitive look causing the teen to smirk. "When I first found out she was writing a book I avoided her like the plague. She started attending all my classes, and asking me questions until my students started to bug me about the answers too. I finally gave in when she got Moaning Myrtle to follow me in the bathroom with her interview questions."

There was a moment of amused silence as Neville made a couple of clippings off his plants and turned around to look at Snape.

"Honestly Longbottom, I am impressed with how you have kept the place." Snape said as he eyed the greenhouse again.

"Call me Neville." Neville tried as Snape raised an eyebrow.

There was a loud bang sending Snape forward causing Neville to drop the plants as he tried to catch the older man, only to end up falling on the ground himself. The dust was everywhere as Neville looked up at Snape who was looking down on him. The older man's body was pressed suggestively against his own, Neville's bright eyes met Snape's black one's and for a second Neville felt as if it was perfectly normal for them to be in this situation.

He felt Snape move, his long bony fingers ran through the dirty blonde hair before Neville pushed himself forward, there lips barely touched before both men pulled back looking startled.

"Sorry. Rogue Bludger got the best of me." Krum's deep voice broke through the air catching Neville's attention as he looked up to see the dark man looking down at him and Snape. "Are you hurt?"

"We're fine." Snape said coolly as he stood up and then held his hand out for Neville. Neville took it but didn't look up in the man's eyes as he tried to find the plants he had gotten to see them ruined in the aftermath.

"I will help fix this." Krum stated as he pulled out his wand before Neville put up his hand asking the man to stop.

"Don't worry about it, I actually needed to put in another sun roof." Neville laughed a bit at Krum's confused expression, "Go back to the students before they do more damage than that Bludger."

Krum left after he nodded in agreement taking the Bludger with him. Neville kept staring at the ground, he knew Snape was looking at him, he could feel those cold eyes study him. When he realized Snape probably wasn't going to leave with out the plants he needed Neville looked up at the man.

If Snape wanted to say anything his face did not let if show, he looked down at Neville boredly before Neville stood again. "I can bring you those plants in a little bit. Just give me time to clean this up properly and….and.."

"I'll be teaching in the potions classroom. The first years should be making there way now." Neville nodded as he watched Snape leave before he looked at the mess around him.

He saw Snape briefly stop and glance back at the greenhouses through the hole in the side of the building now but quickly went back to work. He was able to clean up most of the mess in no time, just a few simple spells and suddenly the wall was back with a giant window built into it now.

Neville turned around to see some of his plants had received serious damaged but took a deep breath and went to work. It was only when he had started working on Snape's list again that he stopped and pressed his fingers to his lips.

Why had he suddenly wanted to kiss Snape?

IIIIIIIII

Arthur sighed as he turned on the light to the closet in his classroom, he climbed a couple of steps until he was inside and placed down the plugs he had shown his class today. He started to organize them in size before he heard a small thud outside.

"Hello?" Arthur called out but when he didn't get a reply he just returned to organizing his closet. He could probably bring out the toaster next class and then talk about his action in the Ministry for Muggle protection.

The light in the closet turned off catching Arthur off guard as he reached for his wand but a large calloused hand grabbed his as he was suddenly pushed against the shelf he had just been organizing plugs on. The felt hot breath on the back of his neck as another hand was placed against the wall so that the intruder's body was only barely touching Arthur's.

"Remus?" Arthur hissed as the hand that was holding his hand tightened a bit.

"I have been trying to talk to you." Lupin whispered as he smelled Arthur's hair, he smelt oddly like soap and sweat. He felt Arthur tense against him as he sighed and pulled away from the older man. "And don't pretend you haven't noticed, because you have made it painfully obvious I was the last person you wanted to talk to since we-"

"I'm sorry Remus." Arthur said quietly as he cut the man off. He leaned against the shelves in front of him despite the fact that Lupin had backed off. He didn't want to turn around yet.

"Arthur, what is going on? I thought," Lupin paused at this, what had he thought? That one night of chance would lead to something more? He laughed bitterly at himself as he looked up at Arthur's back. "I thought we should talk about this before it turned into something we both regretted."

"Regret." Arthur said bitterly as he turned around slowly, he couldn't see where Lupin was in the dark so he made due with looking at the area he knew the door was. "Remus, I do regret it."

There was silence that settled over them, Arthur almost wondered if Lupin had left as quietly as he had come in but jumped when he felt a hand touch his cheek. He tensed as he felt the hand trace his face, he could feel the warmth of Lupin's body in front of him as he started to make out Lupin's shape.

"I don't." Lupin's hands were soft against Arthur's face as he felt the younger man tremble a bit. "Arthur, if you honestly believe it was a mistake, if you can't see yourself even trying this…this thing with me then tell me now and I promise to back off."

Arthur opened his mouth only to find it suddenly dry.

He remembered what it felt like to be held in Lupin's arms that night. How Lupin had been so gentle as he cried, what it felt like to be swallowed in the young man's warmth.

He also remembered Molly, the love of his life that had been taken from him.

"I'm sorry." And Arthur broke away from Lupin and made his way into the class room that was now poorly lit. He felt Lupin's arms grab him and pull him into a tight hug. He felt a lump form in his throat as he stared wide eyed at the man holding him. "You said you would back off."

"I lied."

Lupin's lips were on his in a second, the older man was shoved against the door to the classroom effectively shoving it close as he opened his mouth for the younger man. Lupin massaged Arthur's cheeks and neck with his hands as he deepened the kiss. Arthur pressing his body towards Lupin's he moaned into the intrusion.

"Arthur?" The door beside them opened to reveal Neville, who turned to the see the scene beside him. "Oh sorry!"

Neville moved to close the door but Lupin grabbed it causing Neville to freeze as he stared at the two older men. Lupin growled before he placed a quick kiss on Arthur's lips one more time before backing up, still holding onto the door.

"Arthur, I don't want to hear apologies, I want you." Lupin did his best to look Arthur in the eyes as his cheeks flushed, "And I do not plan to let you go, so no matter what I have to do, no matter who I have to gain the approval of, you will not have an excuse to run from me again."

And Lupin was gone, as Arthur shakily fell to the ground. Neville gave Lupin's back a quick glance before he knelt down beside the shaking form of Arthur Weasley.

"Are you okay?" Neville whispered wondering what was going on but trying to give Arthur space to collect himself.

"I think I'm trouble." Arthur smiled sheepishly at Neville who smiled back worriedly. "Don't worry about him, he really is my problem. What did you need me for?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." Neville laughed sadly as he stood back up. "I will see you at dinner right?"

"Yes." Arthur said but the older man didn't bother to try and stand as Neville shut the door and left him there alone.

Arthur felt himself smile as he slowly pulled himself up and made his way to his office. He needed to pull himself together to make it to dinner or Neville would get really worried, or Lupin might come back and try to take things further.

He opened the door to his office to see the clock that had been in the Burrow staring back at him. All the spoons were pointing towards home, letting him know his children were safe at their new homes. He turned to see Molly's spoon lying on his desk, Charlie had taken it out of the clock after the funeral. He stared at her smiling face as she looked at him proudly.

"It is okay for me to do this?" He asked the spoon but she just continued to smile at him.

He smiled back as he turned around and made his way to the restroom.

IIIIIIII

Neville flushed as he walked down the halls, he was holding onto Snape's plants tightly as he tried to clear his mind. Had that really just happened?

Is that why those two have been so awkward with each other recently?

Though that scene didn't seem so awkward; Neville slowed down as he felt his face heat up more. His eyes felt heavy as he wondered what it had felt like, to have such passion.

He was glad he hadn't shut his eyes as a door opened directly in front of him.

"That greasy git gave us more homework!" A small first year boy mumbled as he left the class room followed by two other boys. He almost bumped into Neville and looked up with wide eyes.

"Professor Longbottom!" The boy squeaked as Neville smiled down at him. "Why are you here?"

"I have business with Professor Snape, and that wasn't a very nice thing to call him." Neville smirked as the boy looked down at the floor sheepishly. "Don't worry, I won't say anything, but watch what you say about your teachers."

The kids ran off quickly before Neville could change his mind as the tan teen walked into Snape's classroom. The other students were still making there way out of the room as Snape waved his wand at the board erasing the lesson that had been up there.

Neville placed the tray containing the plants on Snape's desk gaining the dark man's attention. "I didn't have any Alihotsy, they were all too damaged but I am sure I would be able to get some wild ones from the forbidden forest. If you really need some I could probably go in after dinner."

"I'm not in a rush for it but the sooner the better." Snape stated as he eyed each of the plants. "The accident earlier didn't destroy all your plants I see."

Neville blushed as he nodded, finding that he had suddenly lost the ability to speak. Snape eyed him suspiciously as the teen gave a friendly smile.

"Longbottom-"

"Neville." Neville quickly corrected before smirking. "Or you can call me Professor Longbottom, whatever is easier for you, Severus."

Snape narrowed his eyes at Neville causing the teen to take a step back despite himself, "Neville then," Snape continued. "If you want, I could go with you into the forest."

"I could just ask Hagrid." Neville thought cautiously.

"McGonagall just sent Hagrid on an errand for her and I do not know when he will be back. While I don't need the Alihotsy right away, it would be nice to start on this potion before this upcoming full moon." Snape gave Neville a blank expression. "Unless you for some reason would prefer Hagrid…"

"No! No, you're fine!" Neville said quickly then felt like an idiot at the face Snape gave him. "I mean, yes, if you are available then it would be nice to go ahead and get the plant after dinner."

"Indeed." And Snape picked up the plants Neville had brought and took them over to the counter to prepare them as ingredients.

Neville watched the older man work for a second. The long bony fingers that had ran through his hair for only seconds worked on the plants with such delicacy that Neville briefly wondered what else those hands were good at.

"Did you need something, Neville?" Snape's voice broke him out of his daydream as he jumped a little and blushed.

"See you at dinner." And Neville ran out of the room quicker than the student that had almost run into him. He waited until he was a few floors up from the dungeons before he slowed down and took a deep breath. He looked up when he heard a door close to see Lupin walk out into the hallway.

Lupin sighed before he sniffed the air and looked over at Neville. They both froze as they stared at each other, Lupin had the decency to blush as he quickly looked away. Neville smirked slightly before he started walking down the hall again. Lupin took stride right beside him as they started towards the stairs to the Great Hall.

Neville glanced at Lupin who saw him and sighed. "I'm really sorry about earlier, I shouldn't have done that."

"I'm not sure there are any rules about kissing Arthur in his unlocked classroom." Neville stated matter of factly.

"Yeah, I mean I should have at least considered the place." Lupin ran his hand through his graying hair. Neville gave him an odd look before the question that had been in his head for a while popped up.

"Do you snog often?"

Lupin made choking noise at that but was able to compose himself as he stopped Neville just outside the Great Hall.

"Let's get this straight Neville. What happened today is not a common occurrence, in fact it was a rare moment of weakness on my part and I am sorry that you walked in on it." Lupin ran his hand through his hair one more time this time effectively messing it up.

"Do you really like him?" Neville asked this quietly as if to give Lupin a chance to pretend he hadn't heard the question.

Lupin stared at him for a moment with such a sad expression that Neville had to look away. Lupin just sighed before mumbling, "If it were only that easy."

Neville followed Lupin into the Great Hall, the students already sitting there patiently waiting for all the teachers to show up. Snape came in soon after and McGonagall started the feast without Arthur.

"Is he okay?" Hermione asked Neville from her seat just as the doors to the Great Hall opened. "Oh, never mind, looks like he was just running late."

"Sorry about your greenhouse." Krum stated as gave Neville an apologetic look.

"Don't worry about it, it's as good as new, and I finally got to install the window I have been meaning to add since last year." Neville turned to Arthur as the redhead sat down at the table. "Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine." Arthur stated calmly as he looked up from his seat to Lupin who had been looking at him worriedly. Arthur gave Lupin a brief smile causing the younger man to brighten up as he turned his attention to other teachers.

"Sorry about earlier Neville." Arthur whispered as Neville blushed causing the red head to blush.

"Don't worry about it. But I do have something to ask you about later." Neville whispered quietly as Hermione looked over at him skeptically.

"Secrets, Secrets are no fun guys." Hermione smirk as Neville gave her a sheepish 'whatever do you mean?' look.

"We don't speak to the press." Arthur stated matter of factly before he took a bite of the roast on his plate. "Wow, this is really good."

They all talked lightly as they talked about their students, and rough Mondays. Apparently Arthur had gotten several muggle-borns his class and they had been willing to explain to him the basic uses of a television.

Neville looked over at the other side of the table to see Snape looking at him but the quickly glancing at Lupin to ask the man a question. Neville sighed as he remember they would be going into the forbidden forest after dinner but as the more he thought about it, the more he wondered why Snape had wanted to do it tonight.

"Well I have to go get some of my stuff. I will see you guys later." Hermione was up after she gave Krum a quick kiss on the cheek.

Lupin got up next with Flitwick and they both left, the small man talking animatedly towards Lupin as the werewolf gave Arthur a passing glance. Arthur blushed at this and took a deep breath.

"Are you going to explain to me what is going on between you two? Or do I have to wait for Hermione to get wind of this?" Neville made a motion from Arthur to Lupin and back again.

"Can we talk about it later maybe? If you want, you can come to my office. I have a few papers I have to finish grading tonight so I will but up for a while." Arthur looked at his watch and sighed. "I better get started soon."

"I have to go get a plant from the Forbidden Forest first but I promise to run up there right after." Neville gave Arthur a small wave before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Snape was looking down at him.

"I think we better head out before it gets too late." Snape said coolly as Neville nodded and followed his old potions Professor out of the Great Hall.

They made their way across the lawn and by the time the made it to the outside of the forest Neville was beginning to feel how warm it was still in September. He looked over at Snape who didn't seem bothered by this and just kept walking into the forest.

"Lumos." Neville had his wand out as he tired to light the ground in front of him. He had only been in the forest by himself once since he had started teaching at Hogwarts and all the other times Hagrid or Firenze had accompanied him.

"I don't think they are found that deep in the forest." Neville stated as he started to look by trees. If he remembered correctly they liked to grow by oak trees. "Oh! I think I found some."

"Let me see." Snape said coolly as he leaned over Neville to look at the plant. Neville could feel the warmth of Snape's body on his back, his face felt like it was heating up again but Neville blamed it on the humidity.

"Indeed." Snape agreed as he leaned forward, his arm brushing against Neville's as the potion master plucked the plant from the ground. "Should I grab some extra for you?"

Neville stared at Snape who was now looking at him, their faces were only inches apart and Neville's throat had gone dry. He could feel sweat build up on his forehead before he looked at Snape's eyes. He started to nod before Snape turned away and grabbed some more of the plant.

Neville took this moment to stand up and put some space between him and the potions master. He saw Snape concentrate on the ground and Neville felt his heart beat faster but there was no way for Snape to be the cause of this.

Neville took a deep breath as he felt his body start to tremble. What was wrong with him? He felt a cold hand touch the back of his neck and almost moaned as he stared at Snape, Snape frowned at this as his hand moved from Neville's neck to the teen's forehead.

"Are you feeling alright?" Snape almost sounded concerned.

Neville nodded that he was fine since he didn't think he could trust himself to speak just yet. He leaned into Snape's cold hand and smirk. Never in a million years would he have ever expected himself to be grateful for how cold Snape was.

Neville took his time to study the man as Snape looked over Neville to make sure the teen wasn't sick. Snape wasn't bad looking, wasn't handsome but was decently average. Neville licked his lips as he suddenly remembered the event that had happened this morning.

"I don't think you have a temp-" Snape was shut up as suddenly Neville kissed him. The older man took a few steps back at the force of Neville's attack before he grabbed the teen by the shoulders and pushed him away. "Longbottom."

"Professor Longbottom." Neville corrected as he licked his lips again. He suddenly felt dizzy as all the embarrassment he should have been feeling this whole time rushed on him. Neville took a few steps back so that they weren't touching anymore. "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I don't know what came over me."

"It's fine." Snape shut him up quickly before turning and heading back towards the castle. "We better hurry back."

Neville swore under his breath as he walked behind Snape. This time the older man had his wand out and was lighting the way. Neville stopped a few steps behind Snape when the older man turned and face Neville with a confused expression.

"What did you mean by that earlier?" Snape's voice wasn't cold but just slightly confused. As if there was finally a problem the potions master wasn't able to solve.

"I just remembered what almost happened this morning." Neville spat out quickly as he continued, "And your hands felt really good, then you were just so close. I'm so sorry, I don't normally attack people like that, I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Hn." Snape turned and continued to walk as Neville felt humiliated behind the older man.

What was wrong with him?

IIIIIIII

"Arthur?" Neville poked his head into the Muggle Studies classroom to suddenly be attacked by a push of curly brown hair.

"Oh I am so mad at you!" Hermione pulled Neville into the classroom. Neville gave her a questioning look before he turned to see Arthur sitting at his desk, the older man had taken off his glasses to grade the papers, he looked up and shrugged at Neville.

"Why?" Neville ignored how his voice cracked at the question.

"I had planned to interview Snape right after dinner but then I find out you had gotten him to go with you into the forbidden forest!" Hermione glared at Neville as if he had done it on purpose. "Now I will have to try and corner him again."

"Ohh!" Neville's eyes went wide as he put his hands up in front of him in a surrendering motion. "Snape told me he would accompany me, he didn't give me a choice!"

"But you could ha-"

"And you didn't tell me that your interview was tonight so how was I supposed to know?" Neville stated more calmly, he was not however going to tell her that Snape had said something about it that morning and he had just forgotten.

Hermione sighed in defeat as she sat in one of the student's chairs. "I will corner him again tomorrow, even if I have to sit through his first years potion class."

"Good luck." Arthur chuckled in amusement that was obviously not appreciated by Hermione. She stood up and grabbed her notebooks before making her way out, mumbling 'good night' to them though she was obviously still upset.

"I thought about sending my patronus to warn you but she would have known what I was doing." Arthur laughed as Neville slumped into one of the chairs. "How was your trip to the Forbidden Forest?"

Neville blushed at this as he mumbled slightly, looking away from Arthur. Arthur raised an eyebrow at this before he looked at the paper he had been reading, his students were supposed to write a 24 inch paper on a muggle culture they found interesting, but this student had written about French wizards. Arthur wondered if a 'T' was too harsh sense the child had at least written about another culture but sighed and wrote 'D', he would give the student another chance to raise the grade before the semester was over.

"I kissed Snape."

Arthur had already moved onto his next paper when the words registered in his ears. He paused a moment and furrowed his eyebrows at the paper he had started to read as if trying make sure those words he had just heard were real. He looked up at Neville to see the teen sitting stiffly in his chair regarding Arthur almost fearfully.

"What?" Arthur drawled out the words slowly as if trying to hint a need for some explanation on Neville's part.

"I kissed him, he had his hand on my forehead and it felt nice. His face was just close and I remembered what happened this morning, and this afternoon, oh I almost kissed him this afternoon too. See there was this explosion at the green house because of a rogue Bludger that Krum hadn't been able to stop, the next thing I know, I'm on the ground and Snape was on top of me, and his body just, then his hand and then I tried to kiss him. He didn't say anything about it until after I kissed him again in the forest. I think I might have really confused him or something but I don't know what I am doing!"

Arthur stared at Neville as if all he had heard was white noise. Neville took a deep breath before he cleared his throat.

"I kissed Snape and I don't know what is wrong with me."

Arthur blinked at that before he put the paper and quill that were in his hands down. He folded his hands over each other and looked at Neville. "You kissed Snape."

"I kissed Snape." Neville repeated flatly.

"Are you attracted to Snape?" Arthur asked helpfully.

"I don't even like him." Neville spat out before he took another breath and closed his eyes. "I mean, I didn't like him, he terrified me for seven years!"

Arthur gave Neville a look that made Neville frown as he felt himself calm down. "I think today was just really stressful."

Arthur seemed a little taken back by that before he said, "So you usually relieve your stress this way?"

"I don't go around kissing men twice my age if that's what you're getting at." Neville spat out angrily before he stopped. "Sorry Arthur, this is just so, so confusing."

"Did Snape say anything to you?" Arthur tried a different approach.

"He asked me why but I don't think he liked my answer because he didn't talk to me again. Just handed me my plants and walked off with his own." Neville sighed as he placed his face in his hands.

There was a moment of silence before Arthur opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it. Neville heard the older man make a snuffing noise and looked up to see that the redhead had gotten up and was now pulling a chair up to Neville so that they were sitting right beside each other.

However, the image of Arthur sitting behind a student's desk at his age did seem awkward.

"Neville….."

"So what's the deal between you and Remus?" Neville cut him off trying to get the subject off of himself. Arthur looked startled at that as his face flushed lightly and his lips thinned.

"Neville, let's focus on your problem first."

"No, lets not. I walk in on you two snogging like it was going to be the last time you ever saw each other again and you expect me to drop it?" Neville scooted his chair so that now him and Mr. Weasley were facing each other.

"It wasn't that dramatic." Arthur defended himself as he felt his face go red.

"So it was the door I heard moaning like that?" Neville snapped back.

They both regarded each other in annoyance. Arthur made fisting motions with his hands as if he was trying to gain some control over the situation while Neville sighed and frowned. So maybe neither of them wanted to talk about it? Maybe for the first time in two years Arthur wasn't going to able to help Neville out with his problem because for the first time it seemed the older man had a bigger issue of his own.

"I'm going to end it with Remus, for good." Arthur added the last part quickly as he continued to stare at his hands.

"Why?" Neville was surprised at Arthur, he had thought that the two older men had finally settled whatever issue was hanging over them.

"Because……" Arthur couldn't seem to come up with a decent reason and fell silent again. He took a deep breath and looked up at Neville. "Because he could do so much better than me."

Neville opened his mouth to protest but Arthur stood that second effectively knocking over the chair he had been sitting in as he straightened out his robes. "Now Neville, I believe it is getting late, and I still have papers to grade so…"

Arthur gave Neville a weird face before he went back to his desk and sat down, grabbing the first essay he saw and effectively pretending to read it. Neville ran his hand through his wavy hair before he turned around made his way to the door. He took a deep breath and said the one thing he could think of saying in a situation like this.

"I think…..Lupin deserves to be happy just as much as you do. Good night…."

Neville shut the door behind him and hit his head against it. He paused before he sighed and turned around to head towards his room. It was going to be a long night.

Arthur stared at the place where Neville had just been. He really wondered if they kid believed that it was really that simple. He sighed as he sat back in his chair and groaned as he ran his hand through his thinning hair.

He was too old for this.

Too bad for Arthur that breakfast the next day wasn't going to make things any easier for the teacher's at Hogwarts.

IIIIII

Hope you enjoyed it! See you in the next chapter!

Reviews are always welcomed!


	3. Stirring the Pot

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Sorry for disappearing for a little while. Here is the next chapter and I hope you like it!

Enjoy

IIIIIIIII

Chapter 3: Stirring the Pot

IIIIIIIII

Breakfast was going to hell.

Fast.

Neville had just sat at the teachers table it seemed. He yawned loudly as he turned to see that Lupin looked like he had gotten less sleep then the teen. Arthur was next to sit down and looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep at all and once again Arthur was avoiding Lupin's gaze. Neville groaned a bit to himself before he looked over to Snape's seat to see the man wasn't there.

Maybe Hermione had already caught him?

There was a loud banging sound as the doors to the Great Hall burst open. Snape was walking quickly towards the teacher's table, his robes billowing threateningly behind him as his lips were thinned in a thin frown. So as far as Neville could tell, and he had been quite accustomed to Snape's facial expressions either someone just botched a very important potion of his and he was pissed, or someone had done something else and he was pissed.

Neville turned to see McGonagall stand in clear disturbance. The Great Hall suddenly quieted as a short woman followed closely behind Snape. She had curly blonde hair, penciled in eyebrows and lips redder than the apples on each of the tables. She wore a green dress and was followed closely by another blond who looked almost as pissed as Snape was.

McGonagall left her seat and went down to meet Snape. "What is going on Severus?"

"I was hoping you would be able to tell me." He said dryly as he turned so that McGonagall got a full view of the woman who had entered after Snape.

"Why Minerva, it had been so lo-"

"I believe you were banned from Hogwarts Rita." McGonagall said curtly causing some of the students to snicker as Rita smiled brightly.

"I was when Albus was headmaster, bless his soul, but after a small discussion with the governors of Hogwarts…" Rita pointed to the aggravated blonde who was standing reluctantly beside her.

Neville turned his head to get a better look and his eyes went wide as he recognized none other than Draco Malfoy. He had heard the blond had been recommended as a governor by both Harry and McGonagall but he hadn't thought the blond would actually become one.

Not after all those trials against his family.

"The governors, though by only one vote I might add, decided that member's of the Daily Prophet staff should be allowed inside Hogwarts, the Headmaster, or mistress in this case." Draco gave McGonagall a smirk, "Is allowed to assign someone to watch the member in order to make sure no over zealous reporter disrupts class."

"This is ridiculous." McGonagall sighed as she glared at Rita. "And who do you need to interview, if that is what you actually do, this time?"

"I refuse." Snape said before Rita could say anything. "And I still have a right to do that, so there is no reason for Ms. Skeeter to stay here."

"Why Severus!" Skeeter fumed as she looked at Draco for help but the blond only inspected his nails boredly.

"I'll watch her."

The voice rang through the Great Hall with such clarity that all the students went silent. The teachers all turned so see Hermione grinning as she stared at Rita Skeeter. Rita however looked appalled at the idea, McGonagall as if seeing Rita's reaction smirked.

"Ms. Granger will be in charge of you then."

"Oh look at the time!" Rita made a fake high pitch laugh as she tapped Draco's arm. The blond moved his arm away in disgust as if something filthy had just tried to latch one to him as Rita continued. "I have a previous engagement, but I assure you I will be back."

"And I will be more than happy to help you then too." Hermione and Rita eyed each other quickly before the blonde turned and made her way out of the Great Hall. Draco turned to say something to Snape but caught himself and quickly turned and followed after the woman.

The students started whispering excitedly amongst themselves as Snape and Hermione took a seat. McGonagall eyed the doors one more time as if daring them to let another unwanted guest to enter when they opened again.

It was Rita now almost skipping as she made her way to McGonagall.

"I'll take it, I'll let the filthy little mu- I mean Ms. Granger be my guide. There are just some stories I can deprive my readers of."

"And what story would that be?"

"Harry Potter's first visit back to Hogwarts since the war." Rita smiled brightly, revealing her three golden teeth as McGonagall looked startled, her face turning to the doors to see Draco and Harry walking into the Great Hall, followed by Ron.

The sudden silence in the air was amazing.

Neville shivered as he looked over to see Arthur give his son a small wave. The teachers were silent however as Harry made his way to McGonagall.

"Harry." McGonagall's voice sounded happy and confused as she eyed the young man in front of her.

"I actually need to talk to Lupin." Harry's voice sounded strained as he eyed the older man behind McGonagall. "Something's happened."

IIIIIIIIIIII

Neville watched as Arthur walked from one side of the greenhouse to the other. Normally the man would have been in his class preparing his next lesson or getting some extra sleep since he did not have a class first thing on Tuesdays but instead the redhead had decided to walk off his stress in Neville's first class.

The students were distracted by the older teacher as they all watched him pace back and forth. Neville sighed as he made a coughing sound that forced his students back to the project at hand.

They were supposed to label which plants were dangerous and which ones weren't out of the ones that were in the middle of the huge desk.

When Neville thought that the students were preoccupied enough he walked over the Arthur who had now made his way over to the new window Neville had installed yesterday. He had stopped and was staring at the castle before he turned to Neville as the smaller sandy haired teen stood beside him.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened?" Arthur's voice was soft as he sighed and looked back at the castle.

"You could find out if you went in there." Neville stated as Arthur looked back at him with a defeated expression.

"I can't believe Harry came back just to deliver bad news, it couldn't be Teddy could it?" Arthur bit on one of his fingers before he started pacing again.

"The only way to tell is if you go up there." Neville tried to sound encouraging as he glared at one of his students trying to whisper to their friend, they caught Neville's gaze and quickly went silent and pretending to write some stuff down.

"I can't go in there." Arthur stated matter of factly before he jumped. "Ron!"

Arthur was out of there quicker than Neville would have thought the man capable of moving. Neville went over to the window to see Ron being met by his father out on the grass. Neville could hear his students move, more than likely trying to see what was going on; he turned and eyed them as they all looked at him expectantly.

"Why is Harry Potter here?" A girl voiced out as all the students stared at him.

"I don't know." Neville answered truthfully before the door to the greenhouse swung open, slamming against the wall behind it. Arthur ran in looking pale as he looked at Neville and grabbed the young man. "We need to go."

"I have class!" Neville declared as he was suddenly pulled out of his classroom. They barely made it two steps before Ron had stopped his father.

"Stop freaking out and let me explain!" The redhead grabbed his father by the shoulders and took a deep breath. "It isn't Teddy."

Arthur stared at his son almost disbelievingly as Neville was able to get free from Arthur's grasp. He looked over at Ron who was smirking at his dad.

"You need to calm down dad. Reacting to things like that can't be good for your age." There was a loud smack as Arthur hit his younger son over the head now frowning at the boy.

"I think I know what is and isn't good for wizards my age."

"I'm going back to class." Neville stated tiredly as he turned and left Ron and Arthur alone, maybe the older Weasley would let Ron explain what happened now.

But what had happened?

"So Lupin's son is okay?" The girl from earlier looked relieved.

"That's Professor Lupin and yes, Teddy is fine." Neville took a seat at the front of his table as he motioned for his students to continue working.

But if Teddy was okay…then why had Harry returned to Hogwarts?

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Lupin stared at the hospital bed in front him.

Andromeda's lifeless form lied there as if she was sleeping, her dark brown hair flowing around her as if she was a fairy tale princess. He turned to look at the nurse who was now shutting the door to give him some time with the now deceased woman.

They had never seen eye to eye in most things, Andromeda had pretty much hated him from the moment Tonks had brought him over before the wedding. They had fought over so many things that when Tonks died they didn't know what to say to each other anymore. He placed his hand over her now lifeless one and felt something build up uncomfortably in his chest.

He should have gone over to her house for tea more often.

"You would think as clean as you kept that house there would be nothing to trip over." Lupin smiled slightly before biting on his tongue. "You….you…."

He looked up at the ceiling before taking a deep breath. "You were the closest thing to a relative I have had in a long time. You took care of Teddy, made sure that he had everything I couldn't give him…and while it was more than likely because of Nymphadora that you did this…..thank you."

Then suddenly door to the room swung open with such power dented the wall behind it. A blond woman stared around frantically before her eyes met Lupin's, her eyes then falling on the body beside him. A nurse had run up behind her and started yelling at her on how to act in a hospital before the woman turned, her eyes leering dangerously.

"I can do whatever I please, my husband has made enough donations to this hole you consider a hospital." The nurse shut up then and huffed off leaving Lupin and the woman alone.

"Narcissa….." Lupin's hand stayed on Andromeda's as he looked at the blond before him.

She was still as beautiful as ever, her blond hair full of life as her eyes looked at him piercingly. It was a look Andromeda used to give him whenever he used fowl language with Teddy in the room.

"I have come to see my sister." She stated curtly, not able to hide the shudder in her voice as she eyed Andromeda's body once more.

Lupin moved away at that second and moved to the other side of the room to give Narcissa space to go over to her sister's bed. The last time he had seen Narcissa Malfoy she had still be a Black, still at Hogwarts and happy to be in her seventh year while Lupin had only been in his second.

"Mother?" A low voice called out as another blond entered the room holding onto two very nice jackets, as if he had taken her jacket but decided the closet in this place hadn't been good enough and just decided to carry them with him.

"Here Draco." Narcissa said softly as he patted Andromeda's hair lovingly, Draco walked over to his mother, paused when he saw Lupin and gave the werewolf a confused look before he stood beside his mother. "This is my sister Andromeda, your Aunt."

Draco stared at the motionless body his mother was introducing him to before he rubbed his mother's back softly in a comforting motion. The room was silent and Lupin suddenly felt like he might be intruding on something before he caught the sight of something in the hallway.

"Daddy!" A loud painful cry echoed into the room as a small figure ran into Lupin's arms. Teddy was sobbing so hard that his little body was trembling as he grasped onto his father. "Grandma wouldn't wake up!"

"Shhh." Lupin started rocking his son as the boy continued to cry in his father's shoulders. The graying man turned to leave the room to give the other two people more privacy as he tried to take care of his son before a voice stopped him.

"That's her grandchild?" Narcissa looked surprised as if she hadn't known the Andromeda had a grandchild but as Lupin thought about it, she probably didn't.

There had only been announcement about his marriage to Tonks in the paper but when Teddy had been born there had been no time for that. The wizarding world was in a war. And of course Andromeda wouldn't have told the family that she had been cut off from for her marriage, even after the war the older woman refused to listen about any current news relating to her relatives. Lupin looked torn as he continued to rock his son, but Narcissa now had silent tears trailing her cheeks as she stared at the child in his arms.

"Yes." He stated as he patted his quieting son on his back. "Teddy?"

Teddy looked at his father as he continued sniffing, his hair now brown and matted as if fell on the boys face. Teddy turned to look at Narcissa, he looked back at his father as the tears continued down his cheeks. "Is she going to make grandma better?"

Lupin gave his son a pained expression as he held onto the boy tighter. Narcissa seemed to fighting with herself as she stared at the boy before Draco moved towards Lupin and held out his hands to Teddy. Teddy looked at him as if trying to recognize the man before he turned to his father, Lupin gave Draco a look.

"I think I should take him to get something to drink." Teddy leaned forward as he let Draco hold onto him, "I promise not to go too far."

Lupin watched the blond take his son away in some surprise before he turned to Narcissa who was now looking like she might break down any second. He didn't know what to do so he did the first thing that came to mind as he made his way to her and placed a hand on her shoulder in a friendly sentiment.

Lupin briefly wondered if Draco had left because the teen hadn't wanted to see his mother break down like this or if he knew she wouldn't be able to with him in the room.

Draco came back about an hour later with a sleeping Teddy on his shoulders as he yawned a bit himself, apparently he had been sitting in the waiting room the whole time while he had gotten water for Teddy.

Lupin sighed as he took his son from the blond teen who then helped his mother put on her jacket. They were about to leave the room when Narcissa turned to Lupin. "Do you know where they plan to bury her?"

"Next to her daughter and husband I am sure." He stated sadly as he followed them out of the room.

Narcissa just nodded in understanding as her son took her to a fireplace so they could floo home. As Lupin made his way out to the lobby he saw Harry waiting for him in one of the chairs.

"Thank you." Lupin's voice felt hoarse even though they hadn't talked that much in the room and Harry just nodded.

"I'm glad I was there….for Teddy." Harry sighed as he stood up and rubbed the sleeping toddler's back. "I'm sorry Lupin…"

Lupin just nodded as he made his way through the busy streets of London, following after Harry. After he had been told what happened he had sent a message to McGonagall asking her if she could get Snape to do his classes for the next few days so that he could make the proper funeral preparations.

Snape had responded to his surprise, reminding the werewolf to that he would need to start taking wolfsbane as soon as he got back.

IIIIIIIIIII

Neville stared at the rain that was rolling down the window of his greenhouse. It had to be pouring outside on his Saturday off, but Neville found it hard to be that upset over it.

Lupin had gone to bury his mother-in-law, and the weather seemed to fit the mood of the castle recently.

After Lupin had returned from his trip to London with Teddy he explained to everyone about what had happened. Teddy was now going to be staying at Hogwarts with him, while Harry had said that he would be more than willing to care of the toddler, Neville felt that Lupin just wanted to keep his son as close as possible for a while.

Rita Skeeter had left with the school unscathed as Hermione had kept such an good eye on the reporter that there was nothing about Harry, Lupin, or even Hogwarts in the next paper but Neville got the feeling that she would be coming back.

Arthur had tried to approach Lupin after his meeting with all of the teachers but the werewolf had just turned and walked away. Neville had thought that maybe it was for the best, but after he saw Arthur's face as the redhead watched the werewolf walk away the Herbology teacher couldn't help but sympathize.

Snape had been doing a good job of avoiding him too.

Neville sighed as he moved away from the window and looked at the plants he had been working on breeding. It was more aconite since Neville knew the full moon was coming and Snape would more than likely need more of this and if not, then it was always better safe than sorry.

As if thinking about the potions master had become a summoning charm there was a soft knock on the green room door and Snape walked in, waved his wand over his wet cloths thoroughly drying them before he turned to see Neville watching him.

"I came here for-" Snape stopped as he looked at the flowers in front of Neville. "Aconite."

Neville smirked at that as he took a step back from the plants to let Snape inspect them and made his way to another table to water some more of the plants he had been growing. Neville briefly wondered if he would be able to splice the extra Aconite with another plant but was interrupted as he turned to look at Snape.

The man was eyeing the plants with such attention to detail Neville wondered if the older man had always done this. He sighed as he watched the other man pick up another plant with such delicacy; this however was noticed by Snape who turned to look at him.

"I believe you are drowning your Corly flowers." Neville turned to see that he had indeed poured almost the whole watering can over his flowers and quickly threw the pan to the ground as he moved around their soil to move the water to other plants.

Satisfied that he had saved the flowers he turned and wiped his forehead with his sleeve and smiled slightly at Snape. "Sorry about that."

Neville made his way beside Snape and stood beside the older man while looking at the plants that Snape had been inspecting. He moved some of them around before he turned his head slightly to look at Snape who was staring at him. "So they meet your expectations?"

Snape smirked as he continued to stare at Neville. "They are increasingly exceeding my expectations."

Neville blushed as he turned back to face the plants as he had to remind himself that Snape had been talking about the plants. He had been talking about the plants right?

"I wonder…" Snape caught Neville's attention as the light haired teen turned to face the man next to him. Snape brought his hand up and slowly touched the side of Neville's cheek causing the teen the blush deeper. "Is your problem that you have a crush on me?"

That was news to Neville.

He had a crush on Snape? He stared at the hook nosed man who stared back blankly, his cold hands caressing lightly against the teen's tan cheek. He leaned against the touch and felt himself relax as Snape's thumb rubbed his cheek. Is that why he wasn't scared of the older man anymore? Is that why he kept finding himself thinking of the pale man even during his classes when he should be watching his spiteful students more closely?

He had a crush on Snape.

And surprisingly enough for Neville, it didn't come to that much of a surprise as he lifted his own hand and placed it over Snape's as he stared into the cold black eyes that seemed to be studying him.

"And you?" Neville tried to sound confident as he asked the question but as he flushed harder he found himself doubting his abilities in this kind of situation.

Snape's hand left Neville's cheek as the older man turned and picked up some of the plants. The older man sighed as he looked over at the younger man and shook his head. "You are too young."

The door to the green house shut before Neville was able to have a proper reaction to that as he ran to the door and swung it open only to be pelted by the hard rain on the outside of the green house. He tried to squint into the darkness of the night but was unable to see anything and shut the door back in anger.

What the hell did that mean?

IIIIIIIIII

Lupin groaned as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his room. He could feel his head pounding as he turned over so see his son had crawled into bed with him in the middle of the night. Lupin smiled slightly as he ruffled his son's still brown hair and looked over on the calendar to see a red circle marking this Sunday.

There was a small tap at his door as he sighed and slid out of his bed, grabbing a robe from the floor as he placed it around himself and opened his door to reveal Snape holding a cup of a slightly smoking substance in it.

"This time already?" Lupin smiled bitterly as he took the cup and held onto his nose as he jugged it as quickly as possible; making a face of disgust as he swallowed and handed it back to Snape.

"As if I would believe you could forget." Snape said nonchalantly as he turned to leave.

"Thank you, Severus." Lupin's voice was tired as he said it but he was sure the dark haired man got the message as the potion's master turned and gave the werewolf a small nod before he continued to his next location.

Lupin turned around again and smiled as his son had started to suck on his thumb. Lupin walked back over to the bed and lifted the blankets up so that he could cover the child up before he turned and headed towards the shower.

At least it was Sunday.

As Lupin made his way into the Great Hall with his son holding his hand while trying to cover a yawn with the other an image he had never thought he would see met his eyes at the teacher's table.

Arthur Weasley was blushing as Rita Skeeter fluttered her eyelashes at him with a knowing smirk.

Rita Skeeter was back?

Snape and McGonagall seemed to find the scene to be disgusting as they both had full plates that hadn't been touched. Neville and Hermione seemed to be angry at something as they both jabbed there food and glared at their plates, both making an effort to not look up at the woman. Krum seemed to be the only one who was just as confused as Lupin was as he frowned at everyone around him.

Lupin felt something twist in his gut as Rita placed her well manicured hand against Arthur's chest and laughed shrilly at something the redhead might have said. Arthur smiled with encouragement from this and continued his story as he animatedly used his fork and spoon as a prop for what ever they were talk about.

Lupin took his seat next to Snape and turned to the dark haired teacher as he pulled his son up on his lap. "What is going on?"

"Revolting, isn't it?" Snape stated as he pushed his plate away, "She seems to be trying to charm her way into our school."

"Is it working?" Lupin stared at Arthur who caught his eye but then ignored it and continued with his story.

"Who knows, the Weasley family is known for being rather thick."

"Well that was rude."

"The rudest thing I have heard in a while." A cheery voice agreed as they both made their way to either side of Snape's chair causing the older man to roll his eyes.

"Fred? George?" Arthur stood up at the site of his sons and made his way around the table, making sure to go around the back so that he wouldn't pass Lupin as he smiled at his sons. "What brings you here?"

"Urgent news from Hogsmeade."

"Did you hear him call our family thick?" Fred pointed at Snape with fake disdain. "Still hasn't been able to take that broomstick out of his a-"

"Urgent was it?" Arthur interrupted as the twin's smiled.

"Okay…we lied." George confessed as he looked at his twin. "We actually need to talk to you about something."

Arthur paled a little before his sons started waving their hands as if trying to calm him down.

"It isn't anything serious! Let's go outside and we can talk about it but don't worry!" Fred grabbed his father's arm as George smirked at his father's response and pushed the older man out of the Great Hall.

Lupin watched them go before he turned his attention back to Rita who was now eyeing him with interest. He handed his son some toast as he pretended to ignore her as she pulled her seat around the table to that now she was next to him.

"Remus was it?" She smiled, showing her three gold teeth as Hermione jabbed at something else on her plate causing a breaking noise as she broke the plate.

"Professor Lupin." Lupin corrected as he sipped his tea before handing his son the cup. Teddy tried to drink too much and spilled on himself. Lupin laughed at this and grabbed a napkin and dabbing at it.

Rita made a disgusted look as if she found children to be repulsive until she saw Lupin looking at her and smiled. "I am just trying to get to know some of the teacher's around here."

"Well I believe you know all there is to know about me Rita." Lupin added knowingly as his son finished his second piece of toast and yawned, "After all, it was you who wrote that long article about my employment here under Albus."

Rita's smile did falter a little at that. "Yes, I did, didn't I?"

"You did." Lupin stated as he noticed the smirk on both Snape's and Hermione's faces and he stood up and grabbed his son's hand as the toddler started to leave the table.

"See you at lunch Remus." McGonagall added smugly as she took a sip of her pumpkin juice while Rita frowned at his departure.

Lupin made his way out of the Great Hall to see Fred and George walking towards the entrance of the school fighting with each other in a whisper. He paused a moment ignoring how Teddy pulled on his arm as he eyed the twins before he opened his mouth and called out to them.

Both the twins stopped and looked over at who had the audacity to interrupt their conversation but after seeing it was Lupin they both smiled.

"Where did your father go?" Lupin pulled Teddy off the ground after the toddler wouldn't stop pulling on his hand and started to pat the boy on the back. The twin's looked at each other as if trying to communicate silently before looking at Lupin sheepishly.

"You might want to give him a chance.."

"To be alone for a little bit. We kind of.."

"Gave him some pretty big news so he might just need…."

"Some time to think." Fred finished he sighed and messed with the back of his hair.

"Am I allowed to ask?" Lupin looked at them quizzically as they looked back at each other before shrugging and turning to Lupin.

"This is a secret between us, our father and you. No one else got it?" George looked dead serious about it and Lupin nodded in agreement.

"Ginny eloped."

IIIIIIIIII

Neville glared at Snape as he watched the dark haired man leave the Great Hall before Hermione stood and followed the wizard leaving Neville, McGonagall and Rita Skeeter at the breakfast table.

Rita frowned at McGonagall before smiling at Neville.

"I don't care about what ever you are writing." He stated flatly as she frowned at him.

"You make sure that your teachers have proper manners don't you Minerva?" Rita scoffed as McGonagall ignored her and continued drinking her punch.

"Professor Longbottom?" A small girl called Alley came up to the table as she looked at him a bit worried. "I think someone broke into your green house."

"Oh goody!" Rita stated as Neville took off through the Great Hall ignoring her call for him to slow down. He made his way outside to find that the green houses appeared to be absolutely fine.

He pulled out his wand and went inside to find nothing different as he looked around carefully before sighing. He placed his hand over his raving heart before he turned to see Rita running towards him with a smile before he shook his head.

"Must have just left the front door open." He called out so that she wouldn't hurt herself running in her heels before he turned around and locked the door. He took a few steps towards the castle before some dark shadow caught his attention on the third floor and he got an idea and took of towards it.

He was panting by the time he caught up to Hermione who was now relentlessly yelling at Snape as they turned the corner.

"Just answer some of my questions and this will be all over with!" She growled as she turned to see Neville.

"I do not feel I owe any more explanations as to what really happened those last few years." He stated as he was about to turn away before Neville spoke up.

"I think you do owe some of us an explanation." He stated challengingly as he looked at Snape who seemed to just notice him there. "I think you owe all of the students who had to put up with you an explanation."

Snape frowned at that before he looked at Hermione who seemed shocked at Neville before she turned to Snape in agreement.

"I think you owe me an explanation." Neville stated as he realized Snape probably wanted to disagree with that. "I was forced to grow up because of you, no matter how young I am or may look, you still stole parts of my childhood that I will never be able to get back."

"Is that so?" Snape's voice was cold and Neville had to fight back the urge to shudder and he looked into the dark eyes.

"Yes."

The word was such a simple word for Neville to say but he had never felt as if it held that much weight in his life. As soon as the word left his mouth he felt an empty emotion fill his stomach as Snape nodded slowly at Hermione.

"Fine then, I will do your interview."

"Thank you!" Hermione exclaimed before she turned to Neville and mouthed a thank you towards him before she followed Snape most likely to his office.

Neville didn't know how he had suddenly come up with the idea but when he had seen Snape's form moving from the grounds he had suddenly felt that if he told Snape that, the teacher would do the interview. Neville took in an air of relief as he realized he was still standing in the hall way.

He looked out the windows to see McGonagall and Rita walking around the school grounds before he sighed and placed his head against the cool glass. He took another breath of air before his attention went back to his green house.

Why had that girl thought that someone had broken in?

He took his time as he made his way over to the green houses before he heard it. A student was screaming from inside and Neville ran to the classroom and kicked the door open to reveal two of his students hanging upside down from the ceiling as they were kicking and screaming, both of them had lost their wands on the ground as they cried about how they were too young to die.

Neville felt the laughter bubble up from within his chest as his student's looked at him as if he was mad.

So they had broken in here and got caught in one of Neville's protection charms. It was just too rich. He rose his wand up in the air and let them down with a hard thud on the ground before he sighed and looked at what they had been trying to get too.

But it looked like they were trying to get at the Alihosty.

"Why were you guys in here?" He said darkly as he looked at the two student who were looking at the ground. "Did someone tell you to come in here?"

"We heard that you had plants that would give people the ability to breath under water." The smaller of the two blurted out. "And I wanted to get to see the merpeople."

"Shut up." The older kid stated as he tried to cover the smaller one's mouth.

"And you were just going to try every plant I had in here until you found it I guess?" Neville held up the pieced of the plant that they had ripped up before they were lifted into the air. When the children didn't look him in the face he growled forcing them to look up. "If you had eaten this, you would have in so much pain as if you were under the Cruciartus curse."

The bigger child paled at this and looked back at the ground.

"I want you both to your head of house and 50 points from Ravenclaw for trying to steal from a teacher." Neville gripped the bridge of his nose. "And I will talk about this to Professor Flitwick and we both will come up with a proper punishment for the both of you. Now go."

Both of the kids left quickly as Neville kicked a watering can on the ground.

"Need help on your locking charms?" A friendly voice piped up but Neville glared at him.

"Arthur….I really don't need this." And then Neville turned and left the green house, leaving a very confused and worried Weasley behind him.

IIIIIIIIIII

Krum might not be the brightest person at the school but he wasn't dumb. He knew he was good at two things, those being Quidditch and Transfigurations. Hermione had said that he was good at many other things too but that didn't really count because they were dating.

Okay Krum counted it anyway.

He stared at the people around him at the dinner table and wondered briefly if he had been missing something earlier as he had been at the Quidditch field for most of the day making sure the Hufflepuff team got a good work out.

He had been first to arrive to dinner that day before he was joined by a sour looking Rita Skeeter and a smug looking McGonagall. That was an easy equation to solve since he knew both of the women loathed each other but when Arthur walked into the Great Hall looking like someone had died. Krum had tried to question the man as to what was wrong but he just smiled and changed the topic.

Rita had said something about writing a biography but he highly doubted it was for McGonagall. If he could remember what he had heard some of the students talking about then didn't she declare she was writing one about Snape this morning?

Then why wasn't she chasing Snape down like Hermione was? It was that thought that made Krum remember one thing about most of Rita Skeeter's books.

They were primarily fiction.

Rita seemed to be in a better mood now that Arthur was there, she kept making flirty gestures towards him that would cause him to blush but Krum could still tell the red head's thought were some where else. Lupin had come in next and at the site of Rita and Arthur obviously flirting seemed to have ticked him off. His son came in running after him as he tensely walked to the table and threw a glare at Arthur that didn't notice.

Did Lupin have a crush on Rita?

Krum quickly threw away that idea as he sat back and watch the student's file in. It wasn't long before Neville showed up looking thoroughly upset at something, the teen had said something towards Arthur only to have the redhead blow him off with a wave of the hand as Arthur continued to talk to Rita.

Neville didn't seem to know how to react to this as he took his seat and looked over at the other side of the table. Krum turned to see that Neville was looking at the one empty seat at the other end and turned to ask who Neville was waiting for before Hermione came into the Great Hall.

Her eyes were red as if she had just been crying which cause Krum great unease. He stood up and pulled out her seat for her as he tried to ask her what had happened. She told him not to worry though he knew that he was going to until she explained herself. She sighed and Neville gave her a worried glance but she just shook her head.

It took Krum a second to realize that Snape was the only teacher missing as the food appeared and they started to eat. Neville kept staring at Snape's seat and so did Rita whenever Arthur wasn't paying attention to her.

Between Arthur ignoring Neville and Lupin, Snape being missing, Lupin looking pissed, and Hermione looking like she just cried her heart out Krum was able to come to the conclusion that this wasn't going to be a good week. Neville had gotten up to talk to Flitwick whenever the Charms teacher had finished their dinner, they had left together before Rita declared that she had to head home, Arthur left with her claiming he would walk her to the door. This act seemed to piss Lupin off even further which startled Krum before the werewolf and his son left the Great Hall. McGonagall and Slughorn both mumbled something about needing a drink as everyone else slowly left.

Hermione hadn't eaten much that meal as she looked up at Krum and sighed. He helped her out of her chair before they left the Great Hall together, by what Krum gathered by her topic of conversation it seemed she finally got her interview, and Krum was happy for her about that.

They parted ways at the stairs since their rooms were in different parts and Krum gave her a kiss goodbye before they separated.

He turned the hall to see Arthur Weasley returned from the school entrance with red lipstick on his cheek. The older man seemed to be flushed as he looked like he had just gotten attacked. Arthur gave Krum a small wave before he started to climb the stairs numbly and Krum just sighed.

This was going to be long week and Krum was beginning to think that he should have stayed professional a little while longer.

IIIIIIIIII

Lupin felt like crap. He had a headache, he had finally gotten Teddy to bed, and he still had several tests he needed to grade before he was further behind that he already was. He growled as he sat behind the desk and ran his hands through his graying hair as he tried to concentrate on the essays in front of him.

He could hear foot steps walking across the hall that sounded louder than they actually were. He sighed as he stood up and decided to tell whoever was up they needed to go to bed and deduct points from whatever house they were from only to find the last thing he needed on his mind at the moment walking by with lipstick on his cheek.

He growled catching Arthur's attention as the red head froze. They both stared at each other before Arthur Weasley did the one thing Lupin hated the most.

He ran away.

Lupin was tired.

Lupin was pissed.

And Lupin was a very, very fast runner. He grabbed Arthur by the arm and practically threw the older man into the nearest wall. Arthur hissed as his body hit before Lupin was on him, the werewolf trapped Arthur in by placing his hands on the wall on either side of Arthur's head. Arthur turned his head away with a frown before Lupin grabbed his chin and faced him forward.

"What is your deal?"

Lupin's words were cold, he felt Arthur tense around him and he could smell the man's uneasiness pool off of him. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes and waited for a reply.

"I don't kno-"

Lupin slammed his fists against the wall by Arthur; shutting the man up as he laughed bitterly. Lupin moved his bruised knuckles against the wall until he was able to flatten his hands against the cold surface. He placed his head on Arthur's shoulder as he took a few deep breaths and told himself to calm down.

"Remus…..I'm sorry."

Arthur's words were soft in his ear as Lupin stood up straight to look in those blue eyes. Arthur looked at Lupin for a bit before he looked at the ground and Lupin grabbed his chin again, this time gently as he slowly moved Arthur's face up to look at him. They stared at each other for a long second before Lupin pressed his lips against Arthur's only slightly before pulling back.

"I am in love with you."

Arthur tensed at the confession as the werewolf moved his hands to Arthur's cheeks and forced the older man to look him in the eyes.

"I am in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you and the fact that I can smell that woman on you makes me want to hurt her."

Arthur trembled a bit as he opened his mouth to say something but as nothing came out Lupin continued. He stroked Arthur's cheeks before his hands moved to Arthur's neck.

"I dream about that night we had together." Lupin's hand traveled from Arthur's neck down the front of the older wizard's body. "What it felt like to touch you, to taste you, to be in you."

Arthur's face flushed at this as he moved his hands around his body as if to cover himself from the younger wizard. He looked away from Lupin and swallowed before he turned to the younger man and said as clearly as he could while his body was shaking.

"I'm too old."

"I don't care."

Arthur broke from Lupin's grasp and started to walk briskly away but the werewolf followed closely behind him. Lupin grabbed one of Arthur's hands causing the redhead to face him again.

"You could do so much better than me."

"I don't want to."

Arthur tore his hand away as he tried to walk faster and turned the next corridor. Lupin grabbed Arthur around the waist enjoying how the older man fit against him as Arthur gasped as if he was having trouble breathing.

"I don't want this."

"I know you do."

Arthur pulled himself away from Lupin as he walked further, he turned only to be shoved into the wall one more time as he made a pained expression towards Lupin. His face was flush was his chest was rising and falling with great difficulty as his eyes glistened a bit.

"My children-"

"Would love you regardless of who you were with."

Arthur choked at that and turned only to have the front of his body pressed into the wall as Lupin pressed against him. Lupin kissed the back of his neck as Arthur finally broke and made a suffering sob as his body started to shake horribly.

"They would probably love having you in the family." Arthur sniffed bitterly as he tried to contain himself. Lupin backed off a bit giving him air to breath before he turned and started at Lupin.

"Remus, I can't…"

"Can't or won't?" Lupin grabbed one of Arthur's hands when the redhead looked like he was about to walk away again. "Arthur, I am not giving up on you."

"You should." Arthur sighed as he laughed at himself before he took a few steps back even though Lupin was still holding onto this hand. "Let me go, Remus, please."

Lupin shook his head as he raised Arthur's hand and kissed it gingerly. Arthur made a small noise as the werewolf pressed his face against if before he kissed Arthur's palm.

Then suddenly there was a loud thud as the curtains they were next to suddenly fluttered to reveal Neville and Snape lying on the ground, both groaning as they had just fallen. Neville was on top of the older man as if he had just shoved Snape too hard and had accidentally fallen with him.

Neville opened his eyes to stare into the shocked face of Arthur before the redhead slipped his hand out of Lupin's grasp and with one last torn look towards Lupin, he turned and left them alone.

Lupin felt himself tremble at the silent rejection before he turned on the two intruders. He opened his mouth to say something but shut it quickly and with a growl turned and went in the other direction.

Neville looked down at Snape with a pissed expression as the potion's master glared boredly back before Neville got up and left the dark haired man on the ground.

If anyone had passed around that corridor around that time would have heard a string of curse words before the potion's master got up and made his way back to the dungeon.

Monday was going to suck.

IIIIIIIIII

Let me know what you think!


	4. Do You Really Want to Know?

I do not own Harry Potter.

Sorry for taking so long to update!

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

IIIIIIIIIII

Chapter 4: Do You Really Want to Know?

IIIIIIIIIII

Neville growled as he tore up the soil in the ground beside green house three. The moon was still in the sky as the Herbology teacher decided to start working on his new garden. It was still early in the morning; classes wouldn't be starting for another five hours and the young teacher couldn't go to sleep.

Snape was a git.

He remembered going down to the dungeons after dinner last night. After he had discussed proper punishment for the Ravenclaw students with Flitwick, Neville decided to go see why Snape hadn't shown up for dinner.

The dark haired man was found in the potion's classroom stirring some more than likely advanced potion, Neville had to say his name a couple of times before the arrogant prick turned his head in response.

"_Severus." Neville said for the fourth time impatiently as Snape finally turned and faced the young teacher._

_They regarded each other for a second before Snape turned back to his potion. Neville sighed as he took a seat on top of one of the students' desk. He looked around the room for a second before remembering Hermione's tear stained expression at dinner. "What did you say to Hermione?"_

"_The truth."_

_Neville frowned at Snape's short answer, the older teacher not even bothering to glance at him. _

"The truth." Neville laughed bitterly as he tore up some more soil.

He could feel the sweat form on the back of his neck as he continued his assault on the ground. Oh, he could think of a few truths he could tell Snape right then.

_Neville had continued to be ignored by the man for a while before Neville stood and walked over to the potion the man was making. Snape glared at Neville who glared right back in retaliation, what had he done to make the man mad?_

"_Where do you go off thinking I'm too young?" _

_It hadn't been what Neville had wanted to say as but when the words left his lips he had felt justified. Snape had made him realize his crush on the older man and then turned him down all in the same moment. And where did the older man get off telling Neville that he was too young to do anything?_

_He was nineteen and a teacher at Hogwarts. _

"_I go off thinking that because I know you are." Snape turned fully now so that he was directly in front of Neville. "So are you here for just that or because you want me to enlighten you with the same truths I gave Ms. Granger."_

_Neville hadn't thought about that. _

"_I like you." Neville tried again, trying to find something stable to hold onto._

"_No you don't." Snape said curtly turning his head back to his potion but not getting the chance to when Neville grabbed his arm and glared at the older man._

"_I like you." He stated more firmly, Snape's frown deepening at this. But he didn't care, the teen had just realized his feelings for Snape and wasn't going to let the man ruin it. _

"_I'm almost fourty." Snape said boredly._

"_And I'm almost twenty, quite frankly you should be honored." Neville tried to joke but Snape pulled his arm out of his grasp. _

"_I would hate to take anymore of your childhood from you Longbottom, I don't need you thinking I might owe you anything else in the future."_

So Snape had been mad about Neville interfering with Hermione's interview. Neville hadn't originally intended to say anything but it was just a spur of the moment thought, and Neville knew Snape would do the interview if he said it.

He didn't know how he knew but he had known, and Snape had been mad about it.

"_I don't want-"_

"_If you don't want anything from me then why are you here?" Snape's voice was cold before a smirk formed on his lips. "Or were you hoping something would happen if you came here?"_

_Neville flushed at this and shook his head but Snape approached him, Neville stepping back until his back hit the wall, Snape now leaning over him; Neville hadn't wanted this. Neville stared down at the ground, he knew he couldn't look at Snape as he heard the older man's sneer. _

"_Go back to your room."_

"_I am not a student here anymore." Neville suddenly yelled as he felt his face heat up. Snape was startled by this and took a few steps back looking at the dirty blond. "I am tired of you looking at me in surprise every time you remember I am a teacher."_

_Snape took another step back._

"_I am tired of you looking at me if you are just going to do this when I try and talk to you." Neville took a deep breath before he glared at the older man. "It's like you make all these rules on how am supposed to approach you but then decide to conveniently lose the guide book."_

"_You can go to hell you git." Neville spat out the words harshly as he stood straight. _

"_I like you! Is that so wrong? I don't understand what you want from me?"_

_The words rang in the empty room before Neville made his way to the door. He heard Snape say something but ignored it as he turned down the hall. He had heard Snape yell at him then but he kept walking. He turned down the secret passage way that led to the Gryffindor common room even though he lived near the green houses. If Snape was going to follow him then he wouldn't go this way._

_Neville laughed bitterly as he wiped at his face. _

_The git wouldn't follow him, he probably was back to stirring his potion and pretending like nothing happened. Why would Snape want to deal with Neville if the teacher was such an obvious waste of his time?_

_When a hand grabbed his wrist he turned around in surprise to see Snape glaring at him._

"_Longbottom, you ne-"_

"_Professor Longbottom." Neville stated flatly as he tried to take his hand out of Snape's grip only to have the hand tighten more._

"_Neville." Snape tried again pulling on Neville's arm while Neville just pulled back._

"_No Severus." Neville fought back the urge to push the man as he was finally about to pull his hand free. "Why did you follow me?"_

"_I didn't want you-"_

"_That's more than obvious by now." Neville turned in the small hall way to leave before he felt hands on his shoulders turn him around and push him against the wall. _

_Snape looked like he was fighting with himself as he stared at Neville. The younger teacher tried not to wince as Snape's grip on his shoulders tightened and instead leaned his head against the wall he was now against._

"_Just listen." Snape huffed before he regained his composure and let go of Neville. _

_Snape opened his mouth to continue before he shut it and made an aggravated face before rubbing his temples. Neville watched with slight amusement as the anger he felt slowly left his body. Snape seemed to be finding a harder time about this than he was. _

"_Do you like me?" The question seemed impossible at the moment but Neville needed to know. He couldn't read these mixed signals and he needed a straight forward answer._

_Snape looked up at him as if he had forgotten Neville was there, "Like you?"_

"_Yeah, do you even like me that is?" Neville could feel his temper coming back. "Why are we here in this hallway?"_

"_Because I wanted to be clear of your intentions." Snape snapped back._

"_How do you expect to be clear of my intentions if I don't even know what they are? I don't know what I want Snape, I know I like you but that is as far as I was able to get today." Neville said the last part sarcastically. _

_It was when Snape closed his eyes and mumbled something that sounded to close to the word 'teenagers' in a defeated tone that Neville finally snapped. Grabbing the older man's robes he pulled Snape down in a kiss that only last a second before he shoved the man away._

_Only there wasn't a wall behind Snape anymore and the older man as falling through some curtains. Neville tried to catch him before the man hit the ground but instead ended up getting pulled down with him and falling on top of the older man._

_A startled noise made Neville open his eyes to see a very surprised Arthur and Lupin. Lupin was holding Arthur's hand in a way that suggested Neville and Snape had just interrupted something private. _

_Arthur left before Neville could apologize and the expression on Lupin's face made Neville's heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He turned to look as Snape who was glaring boredly at him before he got off the older man and left to the green house._

If Snape had chosen to follow him then Neville had no idea what he would have done but the older man hadn't. For all Neville knew the potion's master was still lying on the ground by the secret passageway but as he started to organize rows in his soil he found that he could really care less.

He felt the tear roll down his cheek before realized it was there and lifted one of his hands to wipe it away knowing full well that he was more than likely covered in dirt by now. Why was he crying? It wasn't like he had any real feelings for the git anyway, after all a crush was something that faded away didn't it?

But he did like Snape.

He liked the way the older man was condescending to everyone around him, how the dark haired man would smirk at some inside joke between him and McGonagall. How those long fingers were delicate with the plants that Neville grew while the teen had gotten accustomed to seeing his plants ruined by the students he grew them for. He like how it felt like a surprise every time he tried to kiss the older man, though it was a surprise, he sat back and looked at the dirt he was going to have to ask Hagrid to build another green house over.

He couldn't help how old he was, but at that thought Neville got mad at himself. Age wasn't the problem and if Snape wanted to come up with an excuse he would need to come up with a better one.

But the potions master never denied liking Neville.

He didn't confirm it either though, Neville's mind reminded him as he forced himself up off of the ground before he realized how sore he was going to be in the morning. He looked up in the sky and closed his eyes one more time as a sudden realization hit him.

The full moon was less than a week away.

IIIIIIIIIII

Rita Skeeter was back and by now even the students were growing tired of seeing her blond curls around the school. She had pretty much had her way around the school for the past few days whenever McGonagall or Hermione were too busy to watch her.

"I am proud to announce that my next book: _Severus Snape; Scoundrel or Saint?_: will be published within the week." She stated happily as she sipped her tea next to Arthur who was now looking at her in surprise.

"What?" Arthur worded in protest before he looked at Snape who just sighed.

"Honestly Rita, I do wish you would wait until I was dead before you publish a book in my honor." His voice was bored but Rita smiled happily anyway.

"Honor? Oh Severus, you are still such the kidder I remember." She opened her mouth to continue before she noticed Hermione smiling happily as she took a sip of tea. "And may I ask what you are so happy about?"

"Oh?" Hermione faked innocent as she smiled pleasantly at both Snape then Rita. "Do I look happy about something?"

"Positively glowing." Rita said with a forced smile as she eyed Hermione suspiciously.

"Well I was hoping to keep it a surprise." Hermione stated before she sighed dramatically as if Rita was trying to force the news out of her. "I finally finished my book."

"Oh?" Neville said as he joined the conversation, taking a seat next to Arthur but pointedly ignoring Snape.

"Yes! And you won't- Neville you look awful, are you feeling alright?" Hermione placed her hand against Neville's forehead as the teen sighed and pushed it away lightly.

"Just had trouble sleeping." He smiled at her apologetically before he heard at tutting noise from Rita.

"That's funny, Arthur had the same excuse when I asked him why he looked so tired." Rita said as she eyed Neville then Arthur then back at Neville again.

"Well typically when people look tired it is because they didn't get enough sleep." Arthur stated in an almost polite sarcastic manner.

"Hm." She glared a little at Arthur before she noticed Lupin sitting down looking awful. "And I suppose you didn't get enough sleep either did you?"

"Oh I got plenty." Lupin stated as he rubbed his temples. "Just feeling a bit ill."

"I hate to interrupt what appears to be a friendly conversation." A voice drawled around the table causing everyone to turn and see Draco Malfoy giving them a bored glance. "I believe I should ask Rita to go into the hall so we can discuss it privately but as this place tends to have no secrets…."

Rita opened her mouth to say something but Draco continued, taking a piece of parchment out of his pocket and saying, "Dear Rita Skeeter, the governors of Hogwarts have been able to review your bill we passed the earlier week and after much thought, we have decided to let the rules of who may enter the castle to rely under the jurisdiction of the Headmistress."

Draco folded the parchment back up and looked apologetically at Rita thought it was obviously not fooling anyone. "So I believe that means that you are still banned. Do I need to walk you to the exit?"

Rita fumed at him. "Is this whole plot of yours to have me out of here because you agree with the Granger girl?"

Draco looked offended. "With Granger?"

Draco gave Hermione a look as if he just saw something unpleasant before he turned back to Rita. "No you daft woman. I didn't plan to kick you out of Hogwarts, though I must say it was an added bonus, no Ms. Skeeter I don't plan to stop you from writing."

Rita seemed slightly taken back by that as she smiled at Draco.

"I plan to ruin you so that you won't be able to right another article, even the Quibbler will turn you down when I am through." Draco looked at his nails briefly as if threatening popular press was just a chore for him before he looked up at her. "So you were going?"

Rita's face went pink. She grabbed her quill and bag, stood up in a huff before turning to all the teachers at the table and glaring at them. "Just you wait."

And with that Rita was marched out of Hogwarts with Draco Malfoy following behind her. Snape smirked as he could hear them talk all the way out.

"This is for that article about you isn't it?" Rita whispered harshly.

"This is about the several articles you did about my family." Draco almost yawned as he opened the door for her. "And just frankly I am tired of seeing a picture of that haircut on the cover of the Daily Prophet."

When the doors closed behind them everyone was silent for a second before the whole room broke out into chatter. McGonagall walked in shortly after that, looking around she made her way to the table and smirked.

IIIIIIIIIII

Draco returned later that day to talk to McGonagall about something but Neville didn't pay it much attention as he dismissed his last class of the day. He sighed as he leaned against the table and stared a bit at the empty grass lawn of Hogwarts.

The students must be at dinner by now.

Neville turned was about organizing the seeds he wanted to plant in his new green house four (thanks to Hagrid and his amazing speed at setting up the building for Neville) when he felt someone's eyes on him. He turned around quickly to see the last person he had been expecting that day.

Lupin realized he startled Neville and gave an apologetic smile.

Neville felt stupid for expecting Snape to come find him today. Did he actually believe the guy would walk over here to apologize? No, Neville sighed, he knew better than that as he put his seeds back in their container and looked over at Lupin.

"Where's Teddy?"

"Oh I asked Professor Trelawney to watch him for a little while." Neville made a face at that which caused Lupin to laugh, "I am sure she can handle him for a little while. Harry is supposed to be picking up Teddy to take him away for a few days while I…transform."

"I was worried for her." Neville smirked as he took a seat motioning for Lupin to do the same. "So what do you need?"

Lupin smiled at that and made a really awkward face before he took a deep breath and stated why he had come to see Neville, "I need to know your opinion on, well, on Arthur and myself."

Neville arched his eyebrow at this and opened his mouth to say something before Lupin put his hand up to silence him for a moment.

"I mean what you think about us as a couple and not people."

Neville shut his mouth at that and looked at the ground. He really needed to weed out this green house before Christmas otherwise the ground would be too hard. The young teacher studied his dirty hands for a moment before he looked up at Lupin.

"Are you a couple?" The question seemed silly but as far as he remembered about the two men, they never officially said that they were together.

"I guess you got me there." Lupin admitted defeatedly as he sighed into his hands. He rubbed his chin for a moment before looking at Neville again. "Do you think we would have a chance?"

"Yeah!" Neville didn't hesitate which surprised the other man but Lupin hid it under his smile. "I mean, it would be a little weird but I don't see any problems with it, in fact I think if both of you took the time to actually talk to each other I think it would really work out."

"We talk." Lupin stated defensively.

"You ignore each other and then chase each other around the castle until the other gets tired out." Neville stated with a smirk. "What was last night about?"

"I think it was Arthur finally winning." Lupin smiled sadly. "Sometimes I really think I make him miserable."

"I think he just doesn't know what to do."

"He's not the only one. I really don't want to let him go." Lupin shuddered as a chill ran through his body, he tightened his sweater around him before looking back at Neville and smiling. "Don't worry about it, just a small fever, time of the month you know."

Neville smiled sadly.

"Don't let him go." Neville stated causing Lupin to give him a surprised look. Neville flushed. "No matter how much he fights you don't let him go."

"But what if I hurt him?"

"So?" Neville scoffed surprising himself at his tone. "You love him don't you, if I loved someone I wouldn't let them go, I would suffocate them like the Devil's Snare. No matter how much they struggled against me I wouldn't let go because that's what love is isn't it?"

"Is it?" Lupin laughed a little as Neville flushed deeper.

"Sorry Remus…"

"I get that you're trying to help Neville; though I feel like I should warn Severus about your views of love if you actually think that way." Lupin noticed a frown form on Neville's face. "I mean you guys were together last night?"

"Arguing." Neville scoffed. "Git."

"But you want to be with him?" Lupin tried helpfully.

"I don't know." Neville admitted as he ran his hands through his light hair. "I mean I like him but he is such a-"

"Slytherin?" The voice startled both Lupin and Neville as they looked towards the door to see Draco leaning in with his hand out as if he was going to knock. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"Draco…" Lupin smiled as he stood next to his old student. "What brings you here?"

"Sorry." Another voice sounded from behind Draco before the blond was shoved forward in a rude matter. "Out of the way Malfoy!"

"Rude as ever Weasley." Draco snorted as he tried not to touch anything in the green house since he was wearing nice robes.

"Ron?" Lupin looked surprised. "Where's Harry?"

"Something came up so he can't get Teddy. I came in his place since he got tied up on a mission." Ron gave Neville a small wave before smiling apologetically at Lupin. "I can watch Teddy for you if you don't mind."

Lupin just smiled and nodded his head. "If you don't mind, will you take him to your apartment then?"

Ron turned a little green at that as if remembering something unfortunate.

"I can't go back there until the Ministry clears it safe." Ron didn't go into any further detail hoping they would know he couldn't before he tried to give Lupin some good news. "But I can take him to Hogsmeade if you don't want him here at Hogwarts, I'm sure we would have lots of fun at Fred and George's joke shop."

"You want to take a toddler into a joke shop?" Draco scoffed at Ron like he was a moron. "I wonder how many untested objects those brothers of yours have lying around the place just waiting for an innocent child to grab."

Lupin sighed in defeat as he looked at Ron. "Just keep an eye on him here in the castle, I'll find somewhere else to go."

"Why are you leaving?" Draco asked as he eyed Lupin suspiciously.

"The full moon is coming soon." Lupin stated tiredly, obviously getting aggravated that everything was just going wrong.

"So?" Draco sneered before his face went blank then he looked at Lupin with wide eyes.

"Glad you could make it to the conversation Malfoy." Ron hit the blond on the back before he apologized to Lupin once more.

IIIIIIIIIII

Lupin took the cup from Snape before he shut the door and placed it on the night stand by his bed. He watched the smoking substance for a while before he picked it up.

"DAD!" Lupin jumped a bit as he dropped the cup and ran to his bathroom where his son was to see the boy with bright white hair smiling up at his dad from his bubble bath. "It changed!"

Teddy's hair hadn't changed from its brown color since Andromeda died and Lupin had been worried about his son. Teddy had even gotten worried about it when he tried to change it into a bright red the night before. Lupin laughed as his son started to clap, making the bubbles float around him, he grabbed a towel and pulled his son out of the water.

"You like white?"

"Like snow!" The toddler giggled as the towel covered him and he stood straight so his dad could dry him off.

"Teddy…" Lupin sighed as he bent down so that he was facing his son. "Daddy is going to go away for a few days okay?"

The boy's lips began to quiver but Lupin picked him up and carried him into the room before dropping him on the bed and grabbing his son's clothes. "It'll only be for three days and Ron is here to keep you company."

"Won?" The kid smiled at that. "Won Weezy!"

"Yes Ron Weasley, and you can play with Neville and anyone else." The kid yawned as he plopped down on his dad's bed. "But you better behave."

The kid agreed as he helped his father put cloths on him before he jumped off the bed and ran out of the room into Lupin's office. Lupin smiled before he followed his son, grabbing his small bag as he left the room and shutting it close behind him.

Ron was waiting for them at the entrance way and Lupin watched his son's hair turned into a fiery red almost matching Ron's. They waved as Lupin left the castle and Ron turned to the child he would be watching now.

"What do you want to do?" Ron asked the kid who smiled happily.

"Neevil!"

Ron snorted as he picked up the child and turned to walk towards the green houses. They were about to walk down the last flight of stairs before they noticed a blond sitting there. Draco was holding an apple in his hand as he tossed it in the air before catching it again with a sigh.

"Oi, Malfoy?" Malfoy jumped up and looked over at Ron with a glare.

"Is that any way to speak to me?" He drawled as he sat up and threw the apple up again in the air, when he caught it he looked at Teddy who was eyeing the apple a little too hard. "Do you want it?"

Teddy's eyes widened as if it was too good to be true, he looked over at Ron.

"It could be poisoned." Ron stated as he looked at the apple that was still in Malfoy's hands.

Malfoy smirked at this before he brought the apple to his lips. He pressed his lips against it at first in an imitation of a kiss, his eyes not leaving Ron's as the redhead gulped, he then took a small bite of the apple. He chewed slowly before swallowing and opening his mouth so that Ron could see he had indeed just eaten some of it.

"A bit bitter but not poisoned." Malfoy then offered the apple again to Teddy who frowned now that there was a bite in it but took it anyway and took a bite. "So where are you guys heading?"

"Neevil's class." Teddy stated as he took another bite in the apple. Malfoy eyed the kid and his red hair before he looked over at Ron and looked at the teen's red hair. He rolled his eyes at this before turning and walking away.

"And where are you going?" Ron asked as he jumped down the steps and followed Malfoy.

"You heard the kid, Neevil's class." Draco smirked as Ron frowned a bit at him and proceed to put his hands in his pockets and walked in front of them whistling lightly to himself.

They walked silently as Ron eyed Draco and Teddy happily ate his apple until they were at greenhouse three, only it seemed that class wasn't in greenhouse three anymore. Ron looked over at the new building standing beside it before he walked over to it and looked in through the window.

Neville appeared to be sleeping on the ground in the sunlight as two of his students put plants around him as if to block him in. Draco snickered a bit at this as he walked around and poked his head into the class room.

"And what are you doing to your teacher?" Draco fake admonished the students who shrugged at each other.

"He said it was a free period and passed out right there." One boy said as he looked at the girl that was helping him surround his teacher with shrubbery. "We figured we should plant something other wise we should have left with the rest."

"Free period?" Ron asked as if he had been offended before he looked at the boy in his arms. "Teddy, did you want to play with Neville?"

Ron put the kid on the ground as he nodded happily. Teddy's hair changed to a bright green as he walked over to the plants and crawled between the bushes so that he was now beside Neville. He looked over at Ron and Draco, both gave him encouraging smiles as he looked at the teenager.

"NEEVIL!" Teddy screamed as loud as he could making Neville jump up, only to fall to the ground after he tripped over a plant. He looked around frantically as if he didn't know where he was until he turned to see Teddy smiling at him.

"Brilliant." Ron stated as he applauded jokingly. Teddy clapped to while Draco just smirked before he looked boredly around the new green house. The two students that had been in there smiled sheepishly at their teacher before they grabbed their stuff and left in a hurry.

"Can I help you?" Neville stated with venom as he looked over at the plants he knocked over and sighed. He got on his knees and began to repot them as he eyed Teddy who was still giggling.

"Lupin's….umm offspring wanted to see you." Draco said boredly as he touched a green plant that began to quiver frantically under his fingers.

"That's poisonous." Neville sighed as he reorganized the pots so that they were now by the walls of the building and not in a weird circle. Draco had taken his hand away from the plant like someone had shocked him before he glared at Neville.

"And his name is Theodore, not offspring." Ron added as Draco looked at him then. "Uhh….just so you know."

"Won! Pick up!" Teddy ran over to Ron as his hair turned red again and he held his hands up slightly jumping with excitement.

"Already? I was hoping you would forget about that." Ron sighed.

"Pick up?" Both Draco and Neville asked at the same time before eyeing each other then looking at Ron again.

Ron just smirked as he grabbed both of Teddy's hands and quickly threw the boy in the air. Forgetting that they were inside Teddy's head barely missed hitting the roof of the green house as the kid giggled and fell into Ron's arms.

"Don't tell Lupin." Ron muttered lightly as he glared at the two witnesses before throwing the boy again.

IIIIIIIIIII

"Ahnnn." Lupin stared blankly at the sun that was glaring down at him. He could taste copper in his mouth and tried to sit up but had to settle for rolling over as he spit up the contents in his stomach. He groaned as he forced himself up only to fall back down.

His left arm was broken.

He turned on his right side and looked around. He had moved from the cave he had found a good ways away from civilization. He was able to force himself up in a sitting position as he looked at his surroundings.

He had no idea where he was.

Lupin groaned as he used his good hand to hold onto his torn robes as he tried to stand. He could see a trail of wreckage leading up to the spot he was in and decided to follow it, maybe he wasn't too far from the cave.

His body protested in anger as he limped towards a broken stick and tried to pick it up.

What had gone wrong? He had taken the wolfsbane! He had done everything he would normally do………Lupin closed his eyes as used the stick to help himself up a few rocks. He could feel the wounds he had inflicted on himself start to make themselves known, he would need to get some help with those before they got infected.

By the time he had made to the cave he had originally planned to sleep in it was already night. He had planned to be back to Hogwarts by now. He groaned as he found his sack he had packed, torn, and covered in what was most likely his own blood.

He found his wand that he had hidden under a rock and lifted it. Turning slowly to his left; he apparated.

IIIIIIIIIII

Arthur Weasley was not worried.

No.

It was only already Monday night and Remus still hadn't come back. Teddy was now sleeping on the older man's bed as Arthur looked at his clock. Lupin was supposed to be back this morning but he had never shown. Ron had gone to check out some incident that had happened in south England since he had gotten back on duty as of this morning.

Arthur had taken Teddy then, and as the day got later the redhead couldn't help but worry. He paced a few more times before he felt something tug on his robe. Teddy was rubbing his eyes and looking at the older man with a frown. He lifted his arms up and Arthur bent down to pick up the toddler.

He was rubbing Teddy's back as he sighed and took a seat in his bed. The kid yawned before he snuggled into Arthur's neck and proceeded to fall asleep.

Arthur envied the kid then.

He stared at the door to room and waited.

Soon Lupin would open it with an apologetic smile and explain that he had just gotten held up by some minor business. Arthur would yell at the man for being irresponsible then he would wake Teddy and let the boy go off with his father.

But as he stared at the door, Arthur got the sickening feeling that it wouldn't be opening anytime soon.

IIIIIIIIIII

Lupin groaned as he walked up the steps of Hogwarts, he barely made it to the door when they were thrown open to reveal McGonagall in her night dress with Snape and Pomfrey beside her.

"Remus!"

Lupin groaned, not caring who was yelling as he fell down to the ground.

"You imbecile." He could make out Snape's voice and for the first time he was grateful for the man's rudeness.

He had woken a few hours later in the hospital wing with a newly healed leg and enough wrappings around his chest and neck that he would knew he wouldn't be able to bend down properly. He looked around to see that he was alone and tried to open his mouth to say something but thought better of it.

He closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed, everything could wait until morning.

Morning however didn't take its time to get there as Lupin felt that he had just slept for only five minutes before he awoke with a start, the doors to the infirmary swung open to reveal a laughing child and a very pale looking Arthur.

Neville was with the older man and they seemed to be arguing.

"Calm down."

"You calm down Neville, I'm going to kill him!"

Lupin wanted to turn then, to see what expression Arthur was wearing but he didn't have to wait as suddenly blue eyes were glaring at him.

"Snape found a cup of wolfsbane on the floor in your room."

The statement was said as if Arthur wanted Lupin to explain himself. Lupin just blinked before he smiled at the older man, he tried to move his arm only to find that it was tied down. Most likely Poppy hadn't wanted him to move.

"Dad looks like a mummy!" Teddy laughed as he tried to get out of Arthur's grasp but the older man wouldn't let the boy down on his injured father.

"Your dad looks like a stupid git who made us all worry." Neville laughed as he smiled down at the man.

"Speak for yourself. What do you think you were doing not taking the last cup of the potion? Look at yourself would you?" Arthur then decided to appease the squirming boy and dropped him on top of Lupin who groaned but smiled as his son hugged him.

Arthur sighed before he looked at Lupin opened his mouth to say something before he turned and made his way out of the hospital wing. The doors were almost shut before Lupin heard, "Glad you are okay."

"He had assumed the worse." Neville answered Lupin's questioning glance. "When Snape found that cup he had threatened to go find you."

"Threatened?"

"I think he would have killed you, then brought you back for a burial." Neville laughed lightly before he sighed. "What happened?"

"I honestly don't remember." Lupin admitted before he groaned as Teddy accidentally tugged too hard at his still newly healed neck. "Do you know how long Pomfrey will keep me?"

"Just today, she said that the injuries weren't as bad as they should have been. You were really lucky Lupin."

"I promise to be more careful." Lupin whispered as his son sat up and tried to take up room on Lupin's pillow.

"I will see to that." A silky voice filled the room and Neville seemed to tense a bit at it but smirked as Snape walked over. "I will make sure that you drink your potions from on."

"I didn't know you cared." Lupin joked.

"I just don't want to be held responsible for when you finally do yourself in." Snape said coldly as he forced Lupin's bed in a sitting position making Teddy move. He handed Lupin a cup of water then with a few pills. "Take these."

He was glad to back.

IIIIIIIIIII

Neville stared at the red head in front of him. He had gotten an urgent message to go to Hogsmeade and go to the Weasley Wizard Wheezes shop there. He hadn't expected to find Ron Weasley smiling sheepishly at him with several suitcases on the ground outside of the shop.

"You came!" Ron smiled as he lifted two of his suitcases and pushed his way into the still closed shop. "I thought you might have slept in."

"I wish I had." Neville yawned as he looked over at the rising sun. "So what's so urgent that you called me here first thing in the morning?"

"Sorry mate, do you think you can grab that?" Ron tried to point at a suitcase on the ground so Neville just grabbed the two closest to him and followed Ron through the joke shop. "I didn't think I would be moving here so soon."

"You're going to live here?" Neville looked around the apartment they had just entered that was above the joke shop.

It was a giant loft, it had a decent sized kitchen right beside the door to the stairs, a fireplace across from it and the restroom appeared to be beside the only other door in the room; which Neville guessed was the closet. There were ten boxes sitting in the middle of the great space and Neville wondered idly if they had some experimental toys the twins were working on.

"I think those are my dad's boxes from the burrow." Ron threw his suitcases to the ground before he peaked inside one of the boxes. "Apparently he made Fred and George clean this place up before he would even set foot in it."

"What about Harry?" Neville placed the suitcases he was holding beside the ones Ron had thrown.

Ron's smiled slightly faltered at that and looked at Neville as if he didn't know if he should say anything. He redhead just sighed before he ran down the stairs and grabbed the remaining bags that were outside before he ran up again and looked at Neville again.

"Can you keep a secret?" Ron smiled sheepishly, "Luna is living there now."

"Luna?" Neville was actually surprised by that, she hadn't written anything to him about moving, just about how she thought the nargles were moving south and how she hoped Neville was being careful.

"You can't say anything!" Ron opened up one of his suitcases that immediately exploded out a mattress knocking the redhead over.

Neville helped lift the mattress off the Auror who moved it over to one side of the room. It didn't take long until they had Ron's bed together and then Neville helped him move all of Arthur's boxes over to the corner by the closet.

"So they are-"

"Oh! Um, she took my room so they're not, well I guess they could be but she does have her own room." Ron flushed a little causing Neville to blush too.

"I didn't mean that!" Neville sighed.

"Oh." Ron blinked a few times in embarrassment before he just shrugged. "I just thought it was time to move out, I mean I just got transferred in work so that most of the cases I will handle will be out in the country instead of the city. And then again me and Harry might be best mates but we see each other so much at the Auror office that I don't want to see his ugly mug at home too."

Neville laughed at this before he looked outside to see the sun was already up. He should probably make it back to the school otherwise he would be late to his first class.

He couldn't believe it was already Friday but then again the past few weeks had gone by so fast. Lupin was still recovering his previous transformation and was walking around with a cane. Arthur and Lupin seemed to have reached some sort of truce that meant they just pretend nothing happened. The two would joke around and talk as if they hadn't been fighting with each other.

But the truce seemed to work because he hadn't seen either of them look this happy in a while; he just wondered how long it would last.

Snape seemed to have decided to do the exact same thing with Neville as he acted like nothing at happened with the teen. Neville had briefly wondered if maybe he was going mad but he and Snape were actually able to hold conversations now without either one of them getting mad. Neville had never thought Snape could hold a conversation without insulting someone at least once in it but Snape had proved he could act civilized.

"Hey Ron, I'm heading out." Neville waved goodbye as he made his way out of the shop then started his journey up to the school.

Maybe one of his students would notice that he hadn't been there for breakfast and bring him a muffin or something. It was doubtful, but Neville could still hope as he heard his stomach growl at him.

The school year seemed to relax now they were making their way to Halloween but Neville couldn't fight the feeling that something was going to happen. Draco had been popping up around the school more frequently but when Neville asked Snape about it the potions master admitted that he hadn't really talked to Draco since the war.

Hermione's book had come out and been an immediate smash hit but Neville hadn't gotten around to reading it yet. She had given him a free copy that he now had in his room but he just didn't know if he wanted to know what really happened. Sure he had been there and knew what had happened during the war but Neville hadn't been behind the scenes of the whole thing.

He didn't know if he truly wanted to understand how Voldemort was gone for good.

He didn't know if he wanted to know the truth about Snape.

And Neville had to admit to himself as he looked over at the school he was walking to. He wasn't sure if he wanted to relive the past just then. It had taken him a while before was able feel normal again after the war and Neville was afraid that if he read the book it would bring back memories he did not need to revive.

His students had all gotten a copy though and he knew the questions would come soon.

He just hoped not today.

IIIIIIIIIII

Ron sighed as he sat back against his bed and looked around the loft. It had only taken him an hour or two to completely finish unpacking, and now the room looked a lot livelier. It had posters of the Cannons and a few of the Holyhead Harpies that were autographed. He sighed as he looked around one more time, he could hear the bell chime downstairs letting him know that Gale had opened the store.

Gale was an ex-Auror that Fred and George had found in Knockturn Alley, they probably went to the seediest looking shop they could find and recruited the witch. She was old and looked like she was missing a few screws but she kept a good watch on the shop and nothing ever got past her.

She also wasn't afraid to yell at Fred and George for wasting her time when they visited but the twins still found her to be interesting. And least no student's wandering hands would ever make it out of the store without paying.

No the Hogwarts students were probably scared that the woman would curse them.

He looked over at the boxes that were on the side of the room and wondered briefly if he should actually tell his dad that he had moved in here. Ron wasn't sure why he hadn't said anything to his father yet, well it was more than likely because it had been very last minute but he could simply walk to the school and let him know.

A head popped up in the fire place and Ron jumped up to see Harry smiling at him.

"Got a mission for you mate."

"Really?" Ron smirked as he grabbed his jacket. "Where to?"

"Well…." Harry looked at Ron with an expression the redhead wasn't quite able to place. "That's the thing mate. It's at the burrow."

"What?" Ron looked at his friend but realized Harry wasn't kidding. "Fine, I'll be there in a bit, see you at the office soon."

"Good luck." Harry was gone and Ron sighed before he apparated.

The burrow wasn't anything like Ron could remember. It was now gone, the beginning of a mansion was obviously be started and the only thing that seemed to remain was the little shed his dad had kept all his muggle stuff in.

Ron looked around but didn't see anything that looked amiss so he started to walk towards the workers only to be stopped by a dry voice.

"They sent me Wealseby?"

Ron tensed as he turned to see Draco looking a little put out. Draco had his sleeves rolled up and seemed to have run over to the Auror but collected himself as soon as he saw who it was.

"Why am I here Malfoy?" Ron looked around and nothing seemed to be wrong.

"Oh, could you take this to my dad." Draco pulled a scroll out of his pocket and handed it out to Ron but the redhead didn't grab it.

"I got called over here to get your mail?" Ron felt himself blush in anger. "This is ridiculous."

"Hey, I just said I needed someone over here urgently, its not my fault they sent you." Draco defended as he pointed the scroll at Ron threateningly. "Now I need you to take this to my dad."

"Just send an owl." Ron turned and was making his way out of the yard when a hand grabbed him.

"Owls can't go into Azkaban or did you forget the new restrictions your lot put over the place." Draco's grip tightened on Ron's arm.

"My lot?" Ron smirked as he pulled his arm out. "Then you take it."

"I can't take it." Draco's eyes widened as he seemed to panic a bit. "You can take this to the ministry and have someone else take it."

"Why can't you take it?" Ron kept walking away as the blond chased him until he was back beside the shed.

"Because if I go there, there is a good chance they won't let me out or did you forget about the one thing all the prisoners there have." Draco stood straight as Ron looked at him quizzically.

"Wha?"

"Are you really this thick?" Draco turned his left arm over to reveal the dark mark. He stared at it himself, taking a deep breath before he looked up to see Ron staring at it too.

Realization hit Ron like a brick as he turned so that he was fully facing Draco. He opened his mouth to say something but instead just closed his eyes and shook his head so that he wasn't staring at the mark. When he opened his eyes again Draco had rolled down his sleeves so that he was covered now and slightly glaring at the redhead.

"Sorry." Ron stated as he held out his hand and took the scroll from Draco.

"Thank you." Draco muttered as he ran his hands through his hair thoroughly messing it up.

His hair had gotten long since their school days, not quite long enough for a full ponytail but it wouldn't take much longer. He still kept it slicked back but it was at moments like this, Ron realized, that made the teen almost seem normal. Nothing like that untouchable sarcastic git he had gone to school with. Ron had first witnessed this version of Draco after the teen's father had been sentenced to Azkaban for five years.

They both regarded each other silently before Draco smirked and gave Ron a small nod. "Just make sure it gets there."

"I will." Ron huffed in annoyance.

"And I am going to be at Hogwarts again tomorrow."

Ron just ignored the blond as he walked away. Why did Draco think he would care about that?

By the time he had gotten to the Ministry, handed the scroll to the right people and then made it to the Auror office Harry was already heading out to lunch. The day flew by quickly, some suspicious dark magic was found at a muggle school but it was handled quickly.

He groaned as he appeared in Hogsmeade, walking down a bit to see that most of the shops were closing already he sighed. He looked up at his apartment above the tacky store his brothers owned and decided he didn't want to go home just yet. He turned and continued his walk until he made it to the Hogs Head bar and walked in to see it practically empty minus the bar keeper, a witch at a booth, and a too familiar blond at the bar.

"Fire whiskey." Ron hit the bar as the old man nodded before the red head turned and glared at Draco. "And why are you here?"

"I said I was going to be at Hogwarts tomorrow. The inn is full to their letting me stay here." Draco smirked as he placed his drink down. "And don't pretend you didn't miss me."

IIIIIIIIIII

I wonder what is about to happen?

Will be updating soon!


	5. Unwanted Attention

Don't own. Don't profit from. Don't anything.

HAPPY TURKEY DAY!

OOOO

Chapter 5: Unwanted Attention

OOOO

Ron groaned as he tried to open his eyes. Oh gawd how his head hurt. He felt something hard against his back and tried to turn over only to realize his hands were up in the air. He was sitting up on the floor and his hands felt numb as he tried to bring them down only to feel metal pierce into wrists.

He finally opened his eyes.

He was sitting on the floor to his apartment. The room was trashed and Ron groaned as he stared at the mess, his head was pounding as it reminded him that he had drank way too much last night before he finally looked up to see that his hands were handcuffed to his bed frame with pink furry cuffs.

"Bloody hell." The redhead tried to stand up but felt dizzy almost as soon as he started moving. He closed his eyes again and tried to remember how he got into this position before he suddenly heard a soft humming noise.

Ron was able to get to his feet and turned to look at his bed to reveal a blond snuggled into his blankets. The blond hummed a little more as he yawned and sat up rubbing his eyes.

"DRACO!"

The yell caused both of them to flinch as Ron's voice echoed in his own years he could see Draco glare at him. The blond sighed before he plopped back down in the bed and covered himself in the blankets once again.

"I don't want to get up."

"I don't bloody care!" Ron whispered harshly as he stretched up so that he get the cuffs over the bed frame before he looked around the apartment then back at Draco. "Why am I in these?"

Draco just groaned in annoyance as he turned over so that he was facing away from the redhead making Ron flush with anger. He jumped on the bed and kicked the blond's body making Draco fall to the floor with an undignified yelp. It was at that second Ron realized something very important.

"Why are we in boxers! Where're my clothes?" Draco glared up at him from the ground before he got up slowly.

"Probably down stairs in the shop still." Draco stated boredly. "And I don't sleep in my robes, do you?"

"No, but…" Ron flushed. "Why are you here?"

Draco grabbed his legs at that and the redhead fell on his back on the bed. He tried to push himself up but Draco grabbed the cuffs and forced them, with Ron's hands, above the taller boy's head as the blond sat on his stomach.

"You invited me here." Draco smirked as he ran his hand across Ron's chin. "And I must say last night was amazing."

"What?" Ron croaked as Draco's hand moved down his neck then lightly across his chest.

"I believe you had honorable intentions at first." Draco cooed as he leaned forward so that his face was right in front of Ron's and lowering. "But after that fourth drink I got to know a new side of you."

Ron stared wide eyed at Draco as the blond got closer and closer.

And stopped.

Draco snorted as he sat back up and grinned at Ron's startled face. "As if Weasleby."

Ron blushed as he brought the handcuffs forward to show Draco. "Then why am I in cuffs?"

"You got handsy." Draco said as he got off the other teen and walked over to a shirt that was lying on the floor. He turned to see Ron staring at him a bit skeptically at that before he smirked. "And I'm not lying about that, you know you like to cuddle right?"

Ron closed his eyes in embarrassment as he plopped down on his mattress and glared at the ceiling. He heard Malfoy move around the room before he sighed and sat up again. He looked over at the blond who was now kicking some cloths that were on the floor with his feet before he bent down and picked up a wand.

"That's mine." Ron said curtly as Draco looked at the wand.

"Actually, this is my wand." Draco said as he held the wand up and shook it a little at Ron.

"I meant the shirt you prat." Ron motioned at the maroon shirt Draco was wearing as the blond looked down at it and shrugged.

"My cloths are downstairs too." He walked over to Ron and tapped his wand against the cuffs making them unlock before he tossed them on the floor.

"Why are they downstairs again?" Ron asked as he grabbed a shirt and threw it on, reaching for a pair of pants he looked up at Draco who had gone a little pink.

"I already said you had gotten handsy."

Ron didn't know if he wanted to know if the blond was being truthful or not as he slipped on some shorts. He stretched a bit before he heard the bell noise of the door opening downstairs and his eyes widened. If his cloths were still down there then- but it was too late, he couldn't even finish the thought before his door flew open to reveal an old witch who was glaring at him holding a pile of cloths.

"What is this?" Gale growled before she took notice of Draco. She sneered as he glared back before she turned to Ron and threw the cloths on the ground. "If I find a mess in my store again.."

"It won't happen again. I'm sorry." Ron apologized quickly, the woman huffed as threatening as possible before she turned and went down the stairs.

"That is what runs your brothers' store?" Draco asked with disgust before he walked over to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" Ron closed the cabinet that Draco had opened as the blond rolled his eyes.

"I need breakfast."

OOO

Neville stared at the sight before him and stifled a laugh.

Snape was covered in soot as he dragged a first year student into the teacher's lounge. The student looked terrified as the aggravated potions master ranted at him.

"I swear that if you even make it two your second year potions class it will be a miracle. Only an incompetent fool like you would be able to mistake a fig root with an eagle's claw, if this continues I might have to ask Minerva to separate you from the other students for their own safety." Snape growled as he threw a towel at the boy. "I haven't seen someone this inept of an ability to brew a single potion since I had-"

"Professor Longbottom!" Neville finished with an imitation of Snape. He smiled as the older man glared at him. "I hope you know that I did pass my potion's OWL."

Snape snorted before he glared at the boy who was looking hopefully at Neville. "I expect my classroom to be spotless by the time I get back there in a few moments. Go!"

The child didn't need to be told twice as he ran out of the room. Neville smirked at the small child's retreating form before he looked over at Snape who was glaring at him.

"Sorry Severus, couldn't help myself." Neville smiled. "That brought back a ton of memories though."

"None that you should be smiling about I am sure." Snape stated tartly before he waved his wand over himself cleaning the soot off instantly. "You passed your potion's OWL?"

"I got an Acceptable." Neville sniffed lightly as Snape snorted.

"Acceptable is a soft grade. No wonder you weren't in Slughorn's class." Snape sat down at the table Neville was at as he looked over at the door as if expecting someone to come through them any second.

"Acceptable is still better than anything you would ever give me." Neville said indignantly, "I bet I would have learned a lot more in your class if you hadn't been so intimidating!"

Snape looked at Neville this time. They stared at each other for a second before Snape smirked. "Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

"Care to prove it?" Snape stood then as he looked over at the clock in the corner.

"What?" Neville shut the book he had been reading through, it was on the health and habits of Devil Snare, and eyed Snape.

"Follow me." And Snape went through the doors.

It took Neville a second before he jumped up and ran behind the older man. They made their way to the dungeons in silence until they entered the potions classroom where the small first year was still trying to clean his mess. At the sight of Snape the teen paled and tried to stammer an excuse but Snape silenced him.

"Quiet Mr. Rosand." Snape then turned so that he was facing Neville. "Do you still find me intimidating?"

"No." Neville lied as he looked away from Snape and took in the classroom. Sure he wasn't as scared as he used to be of Snape but the man was still intimidating sometimes. Last time he had been here had been about a few weeks.

"Then I want you to make the potion that is on the board." Snape turned to the first year who was gawking at the two teachers. "Mr. Rosand do you want to make a wager? If Professor Longbottom manages to get the potion right then I will allow you the chance for extra credit, and if Longbottom fails then you will have to write a three foot essay on where your beloved Herbology Professor went wrong".

Neville was about to protest but the kid nodded and then went over to Neville. "You can use my cauldron."

"Thanks?" Neville's voice croaked as he was led to the kid's cauldron.

"You know where the supplies are." Snape said dryly as he turned and went to his desk. He sat down and picked up a few pieces of parchment before the older man started to correct his students' essays.

Neville looked at the board then at the cauldron. It was just a simple potion; he shouldn't be worried about this. The student had gone off to go get the ingredients for Neville, and the teacher silently thanked him as he proceeded to read the instructions on the board one more time.

This wasn't the same as when he was in school.

He was a teacher now.

He looked up at Snape to see the teacher wasn't paying him any attention and took a deep breath. He started to dice the roots that were closest to him and quickly went to work. His potion had started as a bright red color, but as Neville kept stirring it slowly turned to a pale blue.

He didn't have Hermione in here to go off of and he wouldn't know if his potion was turning out correctly until Snape came over. The student seemed to be happy with how it was coming out as he gave Neville an encouraging smile and proceeded to start cleaning up whatever the Herbology teacher was done with.

Neville gulped.

He leaned over to inspect the potion closer and felt a little tired as he breathed in the fumes.

"You shouldn't do that professor!" Neville tried to turn his head and see what the kid was talking about but his body felt so heavy.

He yawned and took another whiff of the potion and smiled dumbly to himself.

Then everything went black

"Don't worry Mr. Rosand." Snape stated boredly as the child tried to catch the teacher who had just passed out, knocking over the potion and making a bigger mess of the room. "Just leave him there."

"Professor?" The student squeaked as he looked around at the mess, his unconscious Herbology teacher and then at the black robed Potion's master who was ignoring the scene as if it was something he was used to.

"And you don't have to worry about the three foot essay, I would never punish a student because they had faith that their teacher was actually competent at something." Snape sighed as he sat back in his chair and finally looked at the mess in his dungeon. "You can go to dinner now, I'll have Professor Longbottom clean up this mess once he wakes up."

"Yes sir." And the student grabbed his books, gave one more worried glance at Neville before he turned and left the classroom.

Snape sighed tiredly to himself as he pushed himself out of his chair and made his way over to the now snoring form. Only this idiot would forget to actually ask what potion he was brewing, but to Snape's surprise it did seem that the teacher had gotten it right.

Or he had just turned it to a slow working poison.

Snape smirked at that before he pulled out his wand and with two swipes the classroom was back to perfect. Neville still sleeping on the floor but the rest of the room was back in order and Snape bent over to check Neville's heart beat in order to make sure it wasn't a slow working potion.

Minerva didn't need any more work to deal with.

Neville almost purred as Snape ran his fingers over the soft neck, he found the kid's pulse to find it relaxed but still at a healthy rate. He sighed before he moved his hand's and took his time to study the sleeping teacher. Neville still looked so young even with the lines he had acquired on his face from all the hard times the child had to suffer through.

Child? Snape scoffed at himself as he reminded himself he was now staring at a fellow teacher. Snape had found himself impressive when he had started teaching at Hogwarts at the mere age of twenty but Neville had fulfilled the position when he was just barely eighteen.

Snape quickly forced himself up from the ground and proceed to nudge Neville with his foot. Neville just snorted at him before he turned away from the offending foot and Snape rolled his eyes. The potion teacher lifted his wand and proceeded to levitate the Herbologist into the air before directing him towards the giant sink that was full of what was now to be cold soapy water.

With a loud splash and a gasp from Neville, the teen proceeded to flail about in the sink only to slide in deeper so that he had a hard time moving, his body stuck in the freezing water while his head, arms and legs broke the surface.

He blinked around a few times before his eyes met Snape's and he groaned. He blew bubbles into the water before he struggled to get out of the sink, with a few splashes of water hitting the ground first Neville finally made it out and looked at Snape who was just watching with amusement.

"Thanks for all your help." Neville stated sarcastically before he looked around to see all the potion stuff had been cleaned up. "Did I really botch it?"

The depressed sound of Neville's voice made Snape want to make fun of the teen just for old times sake but instead he cleared his throat.

"Surely you do realize that you did make a sleeping draught." Snape said simply as he made his way to the desk to clean it off for Slughorn. "But alas, you didn't even know what you were making did you?"

Neville looked sheepishly down at the ground before the teen blinked and smiled up at Snape. "But I did get it right?"

"You might have been able to finish it in an acceptable manner if you hadn't had passed out before you were done with the final touches." Snape admitted before he looked at Neville who was still dripping on the floor. "Only you would pass out from lack of thought into what you are making."

"But I made it." Neville smirked.

"No, you failed to complete the potion and therefore you got no points for this grade." Snape turned to head for the door before he looked at Neville who was frowning now, "I would assign you a paper to explaining the safety rules of potions to be on my desk on Monday but as I have had you write that, what is it, five times now? I don't think it will ever sink in."

"Not because I am a teacher and you can't actually give me homework?" Neville tried.

"Maybe a sixth time will do you some good."

"You can't be serious!"

"I expect it on my desk on Monday." Snape smirked.

"What?"

"Make sure you clean the mess of water that is now on the ground too." Snape said he turned to leave the room while the young teacher proceeded to curse.

OOO

"Where is Teddy?" Arthur poked his head into Lupin's classroom while the werewolf looked over at the man from the chair he had just been taking a nap in.

"Harry came and got him this morning, they haven't really seen each other in a while." Lupin yawned a bit as he sat forward in the chair and ran his hands through his hair. "It'll be good for Teddy to get out of this place for a while."

"Yeah, he'll be spending seven years of his life here as it is." Arthur laughed as he stayed by the door. "How are you feeling?"

Lupin gave Arthur a curious glance before answering, "Fine."

Arthur smirked a little at that before he opened his mouth to say something then just closed it. He patted the door frame that he was in a few times with his hand before he nodded at Lupin and walked away.

Lupin fought the urge to follow him as he had to remind himself to give Arthur space. The redhead had made it more than obvious a relationship with Lupin was the last thing he wanted so the younger man had decided that maybe if he backed up then he would be able to approach this in a better way.

He wasn't giving up on Arthur; he was just waiting for the older man to realize how serious Lupin was and give them a chance.

He wasn't going to wait forever though.

OOO

Draco sighed has he stared at the stairs in front of him.

This was ridiculous. It shouldn't be this hard for him to walk down those stairs and just go talk to the man but-

But-

Draco ran his hands through his long blond haired and growled at himself before he took two steps forward and stopped. He had already talked to McGonagall about this, all he needed was Snape's approval!

But what do you say to a man that you hadn't talked to for the two years he was in prison? Draco had only said a few words in passing since Snape had come back to the school but in the end that wasn't a real conversation.

He snorted at himself for making such a big deal about this but then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could always come back tomorrow.

"Can I help you?"

Draco didn't turn around as he took another deep breath. Of course as fate would have it they wouldn't let him off that easy today. He knew the older man was probably a good distance away, letting the teen get a hold of himself and sure enough, when Draco turned around, Snape was looking out the window as if there was something much more interesting out there.

Draco went back up the two steps he had gone down so that he was now on an even level with the man he had been trying to avoid.

"I was actually going to look for you." Draco almost whispered as he forced the words out.

Snape had not been expecting that as he turned his attention to Draco looking taken back. He opened his mouth to say something but the blond quickly cut him off; Draco had to say this now or he would find some way to chicken out of it.

"I want to study potions." But as soon as the words left his mouth he felt stupid and Snape had decided to not be helpful with this.

"I'm sure if you want to re-enroll here Professor McGonagall-"

"I'm not going to re-enroll here!" Draco huffed as he eyed the man. "I meant I want to intern with you."

Snape was silent at that. They both stared at each other as if waiting for the other to just laugh and walk away. They hadn't really separated on friendly terms since most of Snape's betrayal had been in order to save Draco's life but the teen hadn't seen it then.

He might have understood it a little better now but the blond wasn't going to thank Snape for watching out for him.

Draco turned so that he wasn't facing the older man and instead glared at a spot on the floor. He had talked to his mom about this for the past year and while she had been surprised since it wasn't like Draco actually needed a job the blond didn't want to do nothing for the rest of his life. After you had been to as many social events as he had been to in his life you had to hope there was more to life.

"Oh." Snape muttered.

"Yeah…Oh." Draco mimicked before he faced the older man. "I know I haven't kept up with the latest works but I am a fast learner. You know I am perfectly capable at potions and it is something that I am considering for a future career choice."

The words were far more formal than Draco ever thought he would say to Snape but circumstances had changed and he almost felt as if they needed it.

"Draco-"

"If the next words out of your mouth aren't how honored you are that I chose you to be my teacher then you can stay silent." The blond snapped as the dark haired man smirked.

"Thank you." Snape almost smiled but caught himself and glared at the blond. "And I hope you are prepared because I do not except anything but the best."

Draco felt a weight lift his shoulders as he watched Snape explain to him on what to expect for the next few months, though most likely years that he would be studying under Snape and the blond run his hands through his hair before straightening up a bit.

"I expect you here at the school by five a.m. tomorrow."

"Five?" Draco stared at the man as if he was insane. Snape seemed to savor the teen's surprise for a second before nodding as if Draco should have been expecting earlier and he had decided to go easy on the blond for his first day.

"And you might need to move closer to the school in order to get here on time, should I ask Slughorn if he knows if anyone is renting in Hogsmeade?" Snape started walking down the stairs and Draco followed after him still looking a little peeved at the time he would have to wake up.

"No need." He stated tersely and just waved his hand at Snape as the older man peered at him questioningly. "I have accommodations."

They made their way to the dungeons as Snape continued his list of things he expected Draco to have or catch up on before tomorrow and the blond kept in stride only asking one or two questions. By the time they made it to Snape's room the potion's master turned to face the blond and smirked as Draco wrote some stuff on a small piece of parchment he had.

"Are you sure you want me?" Snape asked briskly as if wanted to hurry and get off the subject but wanting it to be answered anyway.

Draco stared at him for a second. "Are there better options?"

Snape just rolled his eyes as he started to shut his door.

"No seriously? Is there someone better because I don't want to waste my time with you then." Draco continued sarcastically as the door clicked shut and he turned on his heels to make his way out of the school.

Now he just needed to move his stuff closer to the school so he wouldn't have to apparate everyday with luggage.

Draco smirked as he thought of a decent idea.

OOO

Neville turned the next corridor in the hall as he laughed at Arthur's joke. It was Arthur's night to patrol the halls for a little while and Neville had felt like he hadn't been able to see the redhead that often recently. School was getting more hectic as the teachers tried to make sure they were caught up to where they wanted to be for Halloween since most of the teacher's understood that the students wouldn't be getting that much work done that weekend.

Neville sighed before he turned to see Arthur looking at the moon with an almost daze. He stopped and tilted his head as he watched the older man close his eyes before turning towards Neville with a smile.

"Sorry, just dazed out there." Arthur laughed as he walked past Neville, the dirty blond was about to say something but decided to drop it as Arthur started to talk about some of the rumors going on through the school.

Neville yawned a bit before sighing and resigning himself to need of sleep. He left Arthur at the stairs and made his way down before he saw something interesting.

Snape appeared to be in his night robes as the older man stalked across the room as if he was on a mission. Neville stayed still so as to not interrupt as he watched Snape go outside, Neville followed quickly trying to keep up and go unnoticed before he realized that Snape was heading towards his greenhouses.

"Can I help you?" Neville called out as the other man turned around and pointed his wand at Neville. Upon recognizing him though Snape lowered his wand and cleared his throat.

"Longb- Neville." Snape corrected himself before he sighed. "I don't mean to disturb you this late, I just remembered that I might need your assistance in locating some plants."

Neville perked up at this as they reached his green house. He turned on the lights and found some clean parchment before grabbing a quill and sitting at the table his students normally sat at.

"And what do you need?" Neville thought Snape might have appreciated the fact that he didn't make a big deal about being bothered late at night for something that could have waited until morning but as Neville got to see Snape's night robes better in the light he figured it was worth it.

Snape must had read his thoughts then because he covered himself in his jacket a bit more before he started to list off plants. "And I will be needing Moly and dittany."

"Dittany?" Neville repeated a bit with a frown, that plant was hard to come by.

"If you can get your hands on it." Snape added quietly as if not really wanting to give Neville the choice in not getting the plant but the potion's master had to know how rare the plant was at times.

"When do you need this by?" Neville stood up and yawned as he pinned it to the wood on the green house that had now been filled with other pieces of paper that either had lists or specific instructions for how to grow more advanced level plants.

Snape seemed to consider this for a moment, almost as if they man had just had an urge to order a ton of plants with out any immediate use for them but then Neville thought it was quite possible that Snape had done exactly that.

"Let me know as you get each." Snape said slowly as if calculating what he was saying. "By the end of the month would be the best, I'm thinking that I could get Draco to-"

"Malfoy?" Neville tried to stifle another yawn.

"He had to further his study of potions and asked me to teach him." Snape stated matter of factly before also adding, "I wonder if it would be too soon to test his skills. He said he hadn't been practicing since he left…"

Neville felt silly for suddenly feeling aggravated by the fact that Snape was talking about Draco and flushed. He turned to put up the quill when he stepped on a watering can that must have fallen over earlier. He could feel that inevitable weightless feeling that happens when you fall and braced himself for impact but instead felt himself get caught by two strong arms.

He looked up sheepishly at Snape who just eyed him boredly.

Neville steadied himself so that he was standing again and muttered a thanks to Snape as he used the older man's arm to balance himself. As he stood he kept his hand on Snape's arm and looked up at the man who was looking at the note that was posted on the wood, trying to figure out if he had forgotten anything. Neville felt his hand move against the fabric and watched as he made his way to Snape's left forearm.

Snape turned his attention to the dirty blond then and they both stared at each other. Neville didn't know why but for some reason he was suddenly curious, he opened his mouth to ask but no matter how tired he was he knew that it was a personal question Snape would more than likely not want to answer. He stared back down at the forearm before his grip tightened as he couldn't bring himself to ask.

Not yet.

So instead he settled for a statement he hadn't said in a while because they hadn't had a chance to be alone. Or maybe he hadn't said it because he was afraid of starting another argument, but here he was almost a month later and Neville knew it was still true now as it had been then.

"I like you."

OOO

Ron stretched a bit as he turned over and wrapped his arms around the warm body next to him. He hummed a little as he sniffed their hair only to realize it felt a little too real.

He had gone to bed alone last night.

Blue eyes opened slowly as he looked down at grey eyes that were glaring up at him.

"I can put up with the spooning but do you have to smell my hair like that?" Draco's voice drawled out and it sounded too real to be a nightmare.

Ron quickly let go of the blond and sat up. He put his face in his hands and thought hard, he had gotten home from work and cleaned the place, then after reading about some stuff he had gone to bed.

Draco had not been involved anywhere in that.

"Why are you in my apartment?" Ron croaked before he looked over at the clock he had found in one of his dad's boxes to see that it was only three in the morning. As his eyes focused better in the darkness he also realized that his nearly empty apartment that he had fallen asleep with now suddenly had furniture and more boxes.

"I moved in while you were sleeping." Draco stated nonchalantly before turning over and showing Ron his back.

Ron just nodded for a second before his eyes widened, his mind finally able to catch up after its sleepy haze. "You what?"

And Ron was out of bed and the lights were on. He looked at his now messy apartment that he had spent hours cleaning not even six hours ago; he had even finished unpacking his dad's boxes! Draco just groaned at the light and pulled the blanket over his head to block it.

"No, no, no!" Ron yelled as he pulled the blankets off Draco and pointed his finger at the blond. "You are not moving in here!"

"Can't this wait till morning? I have to wake up early." Draco grumbled as he tried to turn over again.

"This is mad!" Ron yelled before grabbing one of Draco's arms. "We are not sharing a bed!"

"You didn't complain last night." Draco mumbled as he pulled his arm out of Ron's grasp and sat up so he could glare properly at the redhead. "Weasley, are you really planning on kicking me out of here in the middle of the night?"

"YES!" Ron shouted as he tried to make his head ache go away. He was about to try and pull Draco out of his bed before he felt his hands pulled forward so that he was now on his stomach on his mattress. Draco was over him and now holding him down by the shoulders.

"Malfoy?" Ron's voice cracked in surprise as he felt Draco's breath by his ear.

"If we are both going to be awake and arguing then we might as well have some fun with it." Draco whispered as he placed a kiss against the back of Ron's neck.

Ron went tense as he muffled a curse in the pillow but Draco ignored him as his hands traveled down Ron's back and up again then around so that they were on the redhead's chest. Ron tried to turn over at this and Draco changed the position so that Ron was now on his back glaring with a flush at him as he leaned over the redhead with Ron's legs around his waist.

"What the hell are you playing at?" Ron growled before Draco kissed him.

They parted for a second and Ron stared at Draco with such disbelief that if the redhead hadn't started blinking a few seconds later the blond would have been afraid that Ron had died instantly of pure shock. Ron opened his mouth to protest and Draco took the opportunity to kiss him again.

Ron was trying to push him off and Draco grinded their hips together earning a small hiss from the taller teen as he moved his mouth from Ron's lips to the redhead's neck. He bit down slightly then sucked as he enjoyed Ron arching against his body.

Then the redhead seemed to regain his strength as Draco was shoved back so that now he was at the foot of the bed as Ron scooted up on the pillows making more space between them. Draco opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it at the look Ron was giving him.

"Oh my gawd." Draco stated plainly causing Ron to look at him in even more surprise. "You're a virgin."

"Of course I am!" Ron defended.

"I thought after last night that you had atleast, I mean your hands…." Draco stopped as he saw Ron blush. "You still don't remember then…"

"I was pissed! Of course I don't remember, though I think now might be the good time to quit drinking." Ron tried to catch his breath. "What the hell were you doing?"

"What do you think I was doing?" Draco defended as he felt himself blush.

They both sat there with red faces and glaring at each other. Draco heard the chime of the clock informing him it was four in the morning and groaned as he rolled out of the bed. He made his way around the furniture he had gotten in with some handy spells until he was at the restroom and turned to face Ron.

"Sorry." And then the door was shut and the shower had started.

Ron stared numbly at it before he looked around his still lit apartment and groaned. He felt his body shiver as it remembered Draco's heat and he shook his head and got out of the bed and grabbing some clothes off of the ground.

By the time Draco had gotten out of the bathroom and changed it was four thirty and Ron still hadn't gone to sleep. He sat at the bar in the kitchen and they stared at each other.

"So you moved in while I was sleeping?"

"Yes." Draco answered quickly and opened his mouth to explain but then shut it so that Ron could go at his own pace.

"Why are you trying to move here? Didn't your family just buy the Burrow?" Ron ran his hands through his hair before he grabbed his coffer mug and looked at Draco.

"I'm going to become a potions master."

Ron closed his eyes at this and after taking a drink from his mug he looked at the blonde. Blue stared at grey and Draco briefly wondered if Ron had fallen asleep with his eyes open.

"I'm assuming that means you are training under Snape if you are moving here, I get the need to move here but…" Ron looked around his apartment then back at Draco almost pleadingly, "Why my apartment?"

Draco just shrugged at that before mumbling, "Seemed like a good idea."

Ron hit his head against the counter before groaning and then looking at Draco again. Every time he looked at Draco he had this expression as if he believed this was just some crazy hallucination and soon the blond would disappear. They stared at each other for a few more minutes before Ron finally spoke.

"You can stay here for a few days…but!" He added quickly as Draco smirked, "You are sleeping on the couch and you will be looking for another place to stay."

"Fair enough." Draco stated before he stood up and grabbed his wand. He put it in his robes before nodding at Ron and making his way to the door. "See you later roomie."

Ron just looked like he was still hoping it was a bad dream.

OOO

Hermione was still gone touring with her book so it was odd to see another chair at the table. Neville had to admit he still hadn't read the book but had managed to open it before convincing himself he still didn't want to know.

His students seemed to know he hadn't read it yet by how new the book still looked. He had to admit that most books he read did end up getting dirt on them and therefore looked a lot more used than some of the old textbooks in the dungeons.

Lupin and Arthur making their way to the table, Arthur moving his hands in a way that let Neville know he was talking about airplanes and how muggles were amazing. Apparently one of Arthur's students that were muggle-born had a parent that was a pilot for commercial airplanes. The student brought in a model airplane for Arthur and a book talking about the parts of an airplane and had earned 50 points for Hufflepuff.

The two teachers were suddenly stopped by a small group of students that proceeded to ask the older men questions in hushed voices. This had happened a lot more recently as the school had finished reading the book and many of the teens had questions about if stuff had actually happened.

Neville was glad he hadn't been bothered yet and folded his arms on the table before he closed his eyes and attempted to take a small nap before he had to start classes again. He heard scraping of chair on the other side of the table and looked up to see Snape and Draco.

With a thud Draco proceeded to fall asleep with his head on the table and Snape eyed him in annoyance before rolling his eyes and then glancing over at Neville.

"_I like you."_

Neville blushed as he remembered his words last night and proceeded to look down at his plate. He noticed Lupin and Arthur separate so that the werewolf went over to sit in his spit by Snape and Arthur smiled happily at Neville.

"A lot of curious kids we have here." The older man chuckled good naturedly and yawned a bit himself. "Now if they would just stay in their beds at night."

"Who did you catch last night?" Neville smirked as he tried to look at the students, as if looking at them would let him know who had done it.

"Just two Slytherins who seemed to be spying on Snape." Arthur then leaned forward so he could whisper to Neville. "They said that he had gone to the green houses and they had needed to ask him some questions."

Neville flushed a little before nodding. "He had come to the green house right after I left you."

"Oh?" Arthur looked over at Snape who had now nudged Draco to wake the blond up. "Well?"

"Well what?" Neville gave Arthur a side glance. "He just wanted to order some plants."

"That late in the night?"

Neville groaned a bit in his throat before looking at Snape. "He had just come because he had thought it was really important."

Arthur gave him a look and Neville just glared at the older man. "If you must know I told him I still liked him and then he proceeded to insult my incompetence at potions and stormed out."

"So you still?"

"Well I would like to think that my feelings for the man aren't as wishy washy as yours are for Remus." Neville snapped in a whispered and suddenly regretted it. "Arthur…"

"Oh look! They made waffles, I always have loved waffles." The older man turned from Neville and started to add food to his plate.

Neville looked over towards Snape who was now informing Lupin about something. The werewolf nodded before making a confused face and looking over to their side of the table. It was as if the man could sense there was something wrong with Arthur and proceeded to give Neville a little glare causing the Herbology teacher to spend the rest of his breakfast talking to Krum who was sad that Hermione hadn't come back yet.

Neville groaned as he sat in front of his students who were looking at him with anticipation. One of the students looked over at the still new looking book on the counter and proceeded to whisper something to the girl next to here and they sighed.

"Is there something wrong?" Neville asked causing the girl to whip around and face him.

She bit her lips as if trying to think whether she should just deny it before he puffed out her chest a little bit and asked the one thing she had been apparently whispering about. "Is it true you that turned down being an Auror to teach?"

Neville blinked at that and nodded, Harry and Ron had asked him if he wanted to join them right after the war since he wouldn't have anyone to study under at Hogwarts anymore but the teen had declined.

"It is true." Neville stated looking a little taken back.

The students seemed to be encouraged by this and for the first time since Neville had taught this class his students proceeded to raise their hands. Neville had said to voice their questions in class because he would most likely not hear them raise their hands amongst the screaming and while it had been sort of a joke he had enjoyed the less professional approach to his teaching.

"Did you really lead a secret army here while the school was run by death eaters?"

"With Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley but I did help." Neville smirked a little as he pulled out a coin that was in his pocket. The students' eyes it with excitement as he lifted it up and showed them. "Did she write about the coin too then?"

The students nodded before one of the girls frowned a bit and raised her hand. After Neville had pointed at her she proceeded to look at his unread book. "Why haven't you read it yet?"

Neville just smiled a bit before standing up and grabbing a few of the plants that they were going to be working on. "I'm just waiting for the right time."

The questions stopped after that as Neville reminded his students that they would need to actually learn something today and he proceeded to talk to them about the interesting and significant history of Yew.

After classes Neville went over to his gardrn in green house four to check on the plants he and his seventh years were trying to splice only to frown as it was obvious none of the plants had taken. Neville sighed as he walked over to water the plants before he heard a knock on his door.

Draco was poking his head around the door looking at him with a smirk before the blond walked in. His robes seemed slightly burned on one side and the blond just walked over to where Neville had sat down in the dirt and proceeded to plop down beside the teen.

"I'm hiding from Snape, I figure he might not look in here first." Draco stated he turned over as if getting ready to take a nap.

"Rough night?" Neville laughed as the blond just rolled his eyes.

"You have no idea, Ron was actually yelling at me this morn-" Draco stopped as he looked at Neville whose eyes had widened.

"Ron?"

"What? Yeah Ron, oh, but nothing like that." Draco waved his had dismissively at Neville before pausing, "Well maybe a little like that but it was just some misunderstanding."

Neville just nodded as he continued to water his and his students' plants.

"What are those?" Draco pointed to the plants Neville was working on the and the dirty blond sighed.

"They're plant I am trying to splice."

"Not working?"

"Not really." Neville sat on the ground again and turned the soil around some of the plants.

"Want me to ask Snape?" Neville looked up at that and Draco just shrugged. "He might have a few pointers, from what I read in Granger's book he was pretty good with plants too."

"You read Hermione's book?" Neville smirked a little at that.

"Yeah just don't tell her, or anyone else for that matter." Draco sat up a bit before giving Neville a questioning glance. "But from what I hear, you still haven't."

Neville just looked away at that before they heard foot steps outside the green house. Draco had moved to hide under one of the tables as Neville laughed lightly before turning to his door to see Ron pop his head in.

"Neville mate, you don't by any chance no where Malfoy is do you?" Neville opened his mouth to respond but looked over to his table where he could see Draco shaking his head at him.

"No, why?"

"Good, I heard he was missing and was hoping he wasn't here. I need to ask you something." Ron proceeded to lean against the wall.

"Why don't we go to green house three so we can sit down?" Neville asked not wanted to give Draco the chance to over hear something he shouldn't but not wanting to betray the blonde's location.

"Why? I'm good standing, and you can sit on the ground if you're tired." Ron asked before he ran his hands through his hair not seeing Neville roll his eyes. "You know that thing I told you after me and Hermione broke up?"

"Yeah?" Neville looked at him questioningly.

"You remember, right?" Ron looked at Neville expectantly as if he thought the herbologist might have forgotten.

"I remember." Neville stated trying to hint that Ron didn't need to go indebt but Ron seemed to need to make sure Neville knew what he was talking about.

"That I like blokes."

"Yes I remember!" Neville threw a glare in the direction of Draco who was now missing from under the table. Neville felt his stomach sink as he tried to think of where the blond had gone before looking again at Ron. "What is it?"

"Did you tell Malfoy?"

"No." They stared at each other briefly before Ron let out a sigh and slid to the ground.

"Sorry mate, I knew you didn't… I was just trying to figure out-something…" Ron hit his head on the wall before looking at Neville. "I think I might be in trouble."

"With Draco?" Neville asked skeptically but Ron blushed a little bit. "What happened?"

"Nothing don't worry about it." Ron tried to get up and was about to attempt to leave before Neville stopped him.

"I like Snape." Ron didn't move for a while before he turned and looked at Neville who found that he needed to know what Ron thought about it, sure Arthur and Remus had seemed okay with it but Ron was someone he had gone to school with. Someone who had seen how Neville and Snape had changed.

"If this is a joke-"

"It's not." Neville stated quickly as he ran his hand hands through his wavy hair. "I kissed him too."

"And Snape?"

Neville let out a bitter laugh before shaking his head at Ron in a defeated manner. The redhead frowned at that and turned so that he could put his hand on Neville's shoulder.

"Don't give up mate."

"So you don't think it's weird?"

"Ha! I think it's mad." Ron admitted with a grin before shrugging, "But there has been madder."

"You think?" Neville felt encouraged by this as he tried to rub the dirt off of his face only adding more. "Thanks."

Ron just nodded and left through the door. Neville sighed before he heard a loud crash and remembered who had been in his green house. The teen looked around and didn't see Draco so he got to his knees and looked under the table to see what appeared to be dragging marks in the dirt.

He gulped at that but proceeded to follow them out of a hole in his green house four into the next green house all the way to a familiar closet he had found himself in earlier that year. Hadn't the Devil Snare taken up refuge in there?

Neville crawled around to open the door to reveal on angry Draco that was trying to fight off the offending plant. As the light came in the plant started to shrivel freeing the blond and Draco coughed a few times before glaring at Neville.

"About time." Draco drawled out as he stood to his feet.

"Sorry." Neville closed the door so he didn't kill the whole plant and turned over to Draco who was now eyeing Neville with personal offense.

"You kissed Snape?"

OOO


	6. The Boggart

I don't own harry potter or its characters!

Sorry for the delay in updates! I was in japan for the past two weeks getting my school on…or more my tourist on but it was all in the name of school!! It was really fun and I hope to get a chance to do it again.

Enjoy the next chapter!

OOO

Chapter Six: The Boggart

OOO

Neville stared at the closet in the teacher's lounge as he idly wondered what it was used for. He had never seen anyone use it other than Lupin in their third year and that was just because there was a boggart in it. He sighed as he looked around to see Arthur sipping tea merrily as he read a muggle newspaper.

It was Fridays like this that made Neville happy the week was over. Halloween was going to be on Sunday and the students were too excited about it to be of any real use.

There was a loud crash and suddenly the door to the lounge flew open with a furious Snape, followed by an amused Draco and a peeved looking Lupin. Neville and Arthur both turned their attentions to the crowd that was now arguing loudly.

"I don't feel the need to explain myself to everyone who just asks." Snape growled as Lupin folded his arms at the other man.

"You didn't need to be rude to her just because you didn't want to answer." Lupin barked back.

What was this about?

Neville turned to Arthur who just shrugged at the younger teen before he sighed and folded his paper so he could pay his full attention to the fight. Neville followed his example and even turned his chair so he would be more comfortable.

"It's that blasted book!" Snape threw his arms up in the air. "Stupid girl."

Neville was surprised about this. As far as he had known none of the students had even approached Snape after it came out, he had wondered briefly if it was because they feared the older man. But with a reaction like this, Neville sighed, the students had good reason to not approach the potions master.

"She wanted everyone to know the truth." Lupin defended Hermione. "Are you that mad that people know what you did?"

"What I did?" Snape had a wild look in his eyes as he turned towards Lupin. "That book doesn't even come close to-"

"Severus." Draco stated firmly looking the man in the eye. Snape took a deep breath at that before he turned to see the audience they had acquired.

There was a moment of silence before Lupin rubbed his shoulder that usually bothered him when they got this close to the full moon. Neville was about to open his mouth but he heard Arthur move first and turned to see the older man looking at the three figures questioningly.

"What was-"

"None of your business Weasley." Snape sneered before he was suddenly pushed to the ground by a spell.

"Don't talk to Arthur like that." Lupin warned as he held out his wand.

"You want to duel?" Snape smirked a little at this, both Neville and Draco paled and both made motions to try and stop the two men before Snape got to his feet. "Honestly Remus, the man had rejected you, just give up."

Remus glared at Snape and was about to open his mouth before suddenly Draco stood between the two men. Arthur didn't know how to react to what Snape had just said and just looked at the black haired man as if he had been offended.

"I think if you are going to duel then you should at least do it properly." Draco sighed boredly as he proceeded to shove back the tables and chairs with a flick of his wand. "And now you bow."

Both men looked as if the last thing they wanted to do was bow but did so stiffly before turning and putting more space between them. Neville looked at Arthur who seemed to have paled a little bit and was trying to figure out how to stop this before Snape made the first attack.

"It's too close." Arthur whispered under his breath as he shook his head.

"To what?" Neville whispered back as he watched both the trained men shoot and reflect, both seeming to need to let go of some steam. "Just let them sweat it off, they'll come to their senses soon."

Arthur stood at that moment though as if he really needed to stop this. "Both of you!"

Lupin turned to look at Arthur only to be hit back by Snape. The potions master seemed to have not been expecting that as he quickly walked over to Lupin's form. Arthur ran over there too and they both helped the werewolf up.

"What was that for?" Lupin barked at Snape who glared back.

Neville laughed a little as he sighed and got to his feet. He looked over at Draco who seemed to be staring at something else; Neville turned his head to see that the closet he had been looking at earlier was now slightly open. Neville looked back at Draco who was slightly pale now and grabbed the other teen's shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Draco turned from staring at the door then looked at Neville.

"Boggart."

The word seemed to ring in the air as the three grown men who had been arguing with each other all turned to the cabinet that they were standing near. The door slowly creaked open and the men all took a step back as clouds billowed out of their container.

The silvery clouds looked like they were in a middle of a storm before a shiny object broke through revealing a glowing orb that was now shining down on the five inhabitants of the room.

"The full moon?" Arthur's voice cracked as he looked down at the ground.

"But.." Lupin looked at the redhead that was in front of him.

Neville turned to look at the three men. There was no mistaking it as he looked at all the men who were in front of the cabinet.

But it made no sense.

Arthur was the closest one to the boggart.

"But-" Lupin tried again before Arthur started to shake, the red head turned to Lupin then and opened his mouth as if to explain before he turned to the moon.

"I can't stop-" Arthur swayed a little on his feet before his face paled as he stared at it and the man quickly turned and ran out of the room. Lupin and Snape watched him go before Lupin cursed and followed after the man.

The slam of the door behind Lupin rang in Neville's ears as he was about to follow too before he felt a hand grip his shoulder and he turned to see what the boggart had turned into.

Neville felt his throat tighten as he stared. He heard Draco curse as the blond paled before Neville was able to get out of Draco's grip.

It was too weird.

Snape's face was pale as the older man stared into a copy of himself.

Snape's boggart was himself?

Neville's mind raced as he saw the boggart move forward on the potions master. This made no sense. Snape was supposed to be his boggart so why was it attacking the real Snape?

This wasn't possible.

But as Neville stared he watched Snape's other self lifted his wand and his mouth moved though no sound came out. The boggart continued the same action as if reacting a scene and every time he flicked his wand at Snape the potions master flinched violently.

Snape looked like he was going to be sick before Neville found his courage and with his wand tightly in his hand he yelled, "Ridikulus!"

The boggart shifted again as Snape fell back and Neville was now standing in front of it. The teen felt his heart pound in his chest as dread filled his spirit.

The boggart's smoke flowed to the ground as Neville stared down it. He felt his insides run cold as he suddenly realized what he knew was going to come up. Neville knew what his boggart was going to turn into.

What he truly feared now that he had grown up.

He now understood what haunted the back of his mind every morning when he woke up and Neville knew he had no control over it. A grave stone grew on the ground and Neville suddenly felt faint. It was too familiar.

He looked at the letters that were littered across it and he knew he didn't want to see this.

Not now.

He heard someone yelling as he turned to see Draco flick his wand at the boggart, the boggart trying to shift into something else, Neville couldn't quite place what the figure was before Draco flicked his wand again and it turned into a puff a smoke before disappearing all together.

He realized he was on his knees as he felt tears stream around his face. He turned over to look at Snape who seemed to be finding it hard to look up then he saw Draco.

The blond looked mad. His hair was sticking out oddly as he stared wide eyed at the cabinet. The teen was slumped forward with a sickening blank face, bags seemed to have formed under his eyes and his robes had become disheveled.

There was a reason why older wizards who had seen too much didn't face boggarts. And as Neville broke down and started to cry he realized that there was reason why young wizards who were still too fresh out of war shouldn't face boggarts either.

OOO

Arthur came to a stop as he found an open window. He quickly stuck his head out and took a deep breath of fresh air as he tried to control himself.

He was such an idiot.

Arthur gasped as he was suddenly pulled back and spun around. Arthur's glasses became askew on his face as he looked across at the frowning Lupin that was now pinning his shoulders to the wall. He looked away immediately not wanting to look into those hazel eyes but he wasn't given a choice as Lupin grabbed his face and turned him.

"Why was it the moon?"

Lupin's voice cracked a little as he spoke, his eyes not leaving Arthur's and looking into them as if they would find the answer. Arthur's breath hitched as he his hands grabbed onto Lupin's arms and he stared at them.

"Why Arthur?"

"Because I am worried." Arthur started but Lupin quickly interrupted him.

"Why?"

"Because last time you-"

"That isn't what I am asking you!" Lupin yelled as he grabbed Arthur's face as ran his long fingers across Arthur's neck. "I need you to say it Arthur."

The redhead's heart was beating so fast, his face was flushing as he felt a knot tie up in his throat. His hands slowly covered Lupin's as he continued to stare at the werewolf, his body trembling as he looked at the man he had been worried about.

The man that was consuming him.

"Because I love you."

The words were out of Arthur's mouth before his mind had time to catch up. He smiled slightly at this as he felt tears well up in his eyes. "Because I love you and I don-"

Lupin's lips were on his and Arthur leaned into the other man. He felt light as a feather as everything seemed to have come crashing down around him. He was in love with Remus Lupin and it didn't matter. He could feel himself start to fall as his knees gave out but Lupin just held him tighter to him, Arthur's body arching into his as they deepened the kiss.

Lupin pulled away finally as he smiled at Arthur goofily and Arthur just returned it.

"You love me?"

"I love you." Arthur repeated. "I love you and you scare the shit out of me Remus. You don't take care of yourself and you're too considerate, you do weird things, you are too forward, and I can't stop thinking about you."

"I love you too." Lupin kissed Arthur's forehead.

"I can't stop worrying about you though." Arthur continued. "Last full moon you hurt yourself, Remus, I don't know what I would do if you did it again, I can't….I can't…."

Lupin made a shushing sound as he kissed Arthur's tears.

"I can't lose you too." Arthur whispered as Lupin kissed his neck. The werewolf leaned up again and stared at Arthur who looked at the man pleadingly.

"Then don't." Lupin stated flatly.

Arthur stared at Lupin with a shocked look as his tears stop coming. Lupin grinned and kissed Arthur's fingers before he noticed Arthur smile a bit.

"It's that easy is it?"

"Yes."

Everything around them seemed so ridiculous then. They both giggled a little before Arthur pulled Remus into another kiss and the werewolf pushed him against the wall.

"Bloody hell."

Lupin and Arthur pulled back from each other as they both turned to see Ron looking at them as if they were a really hard equation he couldn't put together. Arthur opened his mouth to say something but Ron just held up his hand as if asking his father to wait a second.

He ran his hands through his hair and looked away from them before he looked back at the two men. Lupin had turned to face Ron now as he looked back at Arthur before looking at Ron wondering what the teen would do.

"I just came to tell you I moved into the apartment above Fred and George's in Hogsmeade." Ron put both of his hands down to his sighed as he looked at the two adults before sighing. "I don't think a hallway is a very appropriate for snogging."

"Ron I-"

"It's just weird." Ron stated before Arthur could continue as he looked at Lupin then back at his dad.

"Ron maybe we shoul-"

"I got to go back." Ron cut Lupin off this time before shrugging at the older men. "Well my business is done so…..continue…..if that's what you really want to do."

"It is." Arthur smiled at his son who looked like he was getting a head ache. Ron just nodded and opened his mouth to say something before snorting and just walking away.

"He always had a way with words." Lupin stated as he grabbed Arthur's hands.

Arthur opened his mouth to say something but Lupin silenced him with a kiss as he proceeded to push Arthur towards a more private room than the school hallway.

OOO

Neville stared at the closet as he sniffed a little.

"Draco." He heard Snape's voice echo in the silent room before he turned to see Snape seemed to have collected himself and was now directing the blond to the door. "Go home and get some sleep. I will see you tomorrow."

"Sleep." Draco scoffed as he gave an expression towards Snape that made him look like a man three times his age. "After that?"

"It was just a boggart."

"I know." Draco sighed as he reached for the door and looked at Snape then at Neville. "But it doesn't make it any less scary."

Snape sighed as he flexed his hands and watched his student walk away. He turned then to Neville who was still sitting on his knees and staring at the empty closet. He hadn't seen what Neville's boggart was, he had seen what seemed to be a grave but he couldn't be sure.

Neville had stepped in the way of the boggart for him.

Snape knelt down beside the teen who looked over at him. Neville didn't bother wiping his tear stained cheeks as he sighed before sitting down fully so that his knees would stop protesting at the uncomfortable position.

"Well now we all know what my boggart is." Neville said as he attempted humor but it only came back like a bitter joke.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?"

Neville wanted to tell Snape no, that he didn't want Snape to stay. That he was perfectly fine and able to pull himself together just as easy as anyone else but instead he said nothing and made a guttural sound from his throat.

Neville couldn't even lie to himself.

He took another breath and relished in the relief it gave him. He took another and turned to Snape as he exhaled. The older man was looking at where the boggart had been earlier and Neville briefly wondered what Snape's boggart had meant.

But if he asked questions then he knew he would have to answer a few of his own.

"I still like you."

Neville knew the words were inappropriate as he stared Snape in the eyes. They had both just faced an image of the thing they feared and yet he couldn't stop himself. Neville wanted Snape to know that even in this situation, even after breaking down that the teen still liked him.

Snape just continued to frown at him before sighing and standing up. He put his hand out for Neville and the teen just stared at it idly before using it to pull himself up.

They both stood in silence for a while before Snape turned to the door. Neville grabbed Snape's arm and they both stared at each other before Snape released himself and answered the question Neville hadn't been able to voice.

"Read the book and find out."

Neville just watched Snape's form leave the room before he felt himself shudder. He gave the closet a back glance before he left the teacher's lounge with a new purpose.

He had faced his boggart today, he had stared at it and broke and Neville wondered idly if he had known what his boggart was if he would have been able to take it down. Neville frowned as he heard the truth in his mind and he turned the hall to pass a few students who were gossiping but he paid them no attention.

He had failed to defeat his boggart and suddenly Neville felt tired of failing.

He felt ridiculous that he had been avoiding this stupid book now, he made his way into his green house and pulled it off of the shelf. This book had all the answers did it? Neville scoffed as he threw himself into a chair and opened up to the first page.

_This is the true account of the Second War written by Hermione Granger._

It was the only sentence on the page and Neville briefly wondered if Hermione had put it there as a warning to him. If he continued past this page then he would know everything about what happened.

Did he really want to know?

Neville tuned away from the book before he ran his hands through his hair one more time. This was crazy, he already knew what happened during the Second War so nothing in here should be a real surprise to him.

But he knew that was a lie.

When it came down to it what did he really know?

Neville put his hands on the paper of the book and took a deep breath before he turned the page.

OOO

Arthur laughed as he was shoved onto the mattress in Lupin's room. The younger man was already on top of him kissing him fiercely as Arthur kicked off his shoes.

Lupin made quick work of Arthur's robes as before he jumped back out of his bed and took care of his own. He growled as he threw the last piece of clothing off before turning to look at Arthur.

It had been so long since the redhead had been in his bed.

Arthur was blushing as Lupin lifted up one of his legs and kissed the ankle. Lupin's eyes didn't leave Arthur's as his kisses traveled down slowly. Arthur gulped as he tried to get comfortable and cover himself with a blanket but Lupin just smirked at that while he kissed the back of Arthur's knee.

He let his hand trail up Arthur's thigh as his other hand pulled away the blanket that the older man had tried to conceal himself with. Lupin leaned down and placed his forehead against Arthur's as his hands moved up the older man's sides until they were slowly pushing Arthur's shoulders down in the mattress while Lupin grabbed one of Arthur's hands and started to kiss each other fingers.

"Remus…" Arthur made a pleading sound as he watched the werewolf kiss the palm of his hand and then his wrist.

"I'm worshipping you." Lupin whispered as he kissed down Arthur's forearm to his elbow before he let the arm go and kissed Arthur gently on the lips. "Let me take my time."

"Just don't take too long." Arthur whispered roughly as Lupin's hands trailed down the front of his body and up again.

Lupin made a tsking noise before he kissed Arthur's neck, grazing his teeth slightly on the fleshed before he sucked on it. Lupin pulled away for a second to eye Arthur's dazed form before he turned the redhead over causing Arthur to protest a bit as he lifted the redhead's hips so that he was grinding into the other man.

Arthur moaned.

"I had dreams about that sound." Lupin admitted as he kissed the back of Arthur's neck, his hands finding both of Arthur's nipples and teasing gently. "You really make the best sounds Arthur."

Arthur bit his lips and ended up making a sound of embarrassment as he tried to hold back another moan as another one of Lupin's hands traveled down to his erection. Lupin smirked into the older man's shoulder and kissed his before he continued his ministrations.

"Don't hold back." Lupin offered as he bit lightly on Arthur's neck causing the freckled man to shudder. "You didn't the first time."

Arthur gasped as Lupin teased his erection with his fingers before they left it and traveled slowly to Arthur's opening. The redhead tensed a bit as he felt the fingers tease at his entrance before he felt something cool there and briefly wandered if Lupin had performed some of his wandless magic.

Arthur had always found that amazing about Lupin but as the man inserted a finger into him he changed his thought process to remain on task. He groaned as the finger pressed deep into him and shuddered as he felt Lupin's breath on his ear.

"Relax." Lupin's breath was warm. "Remember what it felt like? What it was like to have me in you, because I remember."

Arthur choked back a moan as he felt Lupin's other hand grab his erection while the one finger started to move back and forth in him. He felt Lupin pause and shut his eyes as he felt another finger join in.

"I remember what if felt like to have you writhing against me." Lupin pants as he nipped at Arthur's neck. "How warm if felt like to be in you, to taste your skin as you called out my name."

Arthur pushed his body back onto the fingers when Lupin had paused earning a kiss of approval on his neck before Lupin started to squeeze his erection. Arthur tried to open his eyes and failed as he felt Lupin scissor in him, his body trying to devour all the sensations the other man was giving him at that second. The redhead felt sparks run down his spine before he grabbed Lupin's hand with one of his, the other trying to keep him up right.

"Please." Arthur groaned as the fingers leave him. He was about to demand Lupin finish him off before he was turned over so that he was on his back and Lupin was parting his legs.

"If you ask like that." Lupin breathed heavily as he positioned himself at Arthur's entrance and entered slowly. He watched as he disappeared into the man's body that was under him before he looked up at Arthur who looked torn between ecstasy and pain. "Arthur?"

"I'm fine." The older man gasped as his legs slipped a little and Lupin went deeper in him. "Remus, please."

Lupin just nodded as he pushed himself all the way in and leaned forward so that he was able to lift Arthur's hips better, he kissed Arthur's forehead before he moved down to the redhead's nose. Arthur's hand was in his hair and pulling Lupin down so that their mouths met.

Arthur's tongue was in his mouth as soon as he opened it and he savored the taste of the other man, enjoying how if felt to have those fingers in his hair as he started to moved to kiss Arthur's chin.

"Remus…" Arthur pant as he tried to move his hips. "Move dammit."

"I love it when you swear." Lupin whispered into Arthur's neck as he started to move his hips. He could fell Arthur's warmth move around him as he started to set a pace.

Arthur's back was arching forward as the older man opened his mouth in a silent moan. Lupin sat back and released his hold on Arthur's hips as he grabbed the older man's legs and lifted them up so the he would have a better angle.

Arthur groaned as Lupin started to pound faster into him and he looked up at the man who was in him. Lupin's graying hair was sticking to his forehead as he kissed Arthur's ankle again and Arthur let out a throaty noise that was met with Lupin's growl as he let go of Arthur's legs and pulled out of the man.

Arthur found himself on his stomach again as he was entered again and reached behind himself to hold onto Lupin who was now sucking on the back of his neck. He felt Lupin's hands travel to his erection and was grateful the other man seemed to be nearing a climax as he felt the younger man's hands grip his cock tightly.

Arthur tried to grind against Lupin in return for the pleasure he was now receiving from Lupin's hands and the werewolf actually laughed at that. Arthur tried to say something about that but fell silent as his body tensed.

Arthur tried to blink the white dots out of his eyes as he felt Lupin continue to move in him, it took a little longer but soon he felt the younger man tense over him. Arthur hissed a little as Lupin pulled out of him before he felt the werewolf fall beside him. The redhead turned so that he was facing Lupin and was instantly rewarded with a kiss.

"I love you." Lupin said almost desperately as he kissed Arthur again. Arthur could feel Lupin's hands on his body and groaned as bit as he eyed the man.

"I'm too old for this." He tried but the hands were already massaging his legs.

"This is revenge for the past ten months that I have been sleeping in the bed alone." Lupin kissed Arthur's chest as he moved down it. "When you have a perfectly healthy body that could have been here with me."

Arthur groaned playfully as Lupin moved around him.

OOO

Ron sighed as he apparated inside his apartment only to trip over something as he took a step away from the door. He looked around the room to see Draco staring out the window in the dark.

The light from the moon outside that shown on Draco's skin made the blond look like he was a ghost. He turned as Ron tried to kick the offending sweater off of his shoe and Ron froze.

He was crying.

As if realizing who was in the room Draco quickly wiped his sleeves across his face and with a flick of his wand the lights were back on in the apartment. Ron opened his mouth to say something but quickly shut it as he realized he didn't know what to say.

Draco had been living here the past few days and while he claimed that he was looking at other properties Ron started doubting if Draco was actually looking. Ron took a deep breath as he walked over to Draco and the blond visibly stepped back making him stop.

"What's wrong?" Ron tried as he stayed a few good feet today.

Draco opened his mouth to say a snide comment and shut it as he looked at Ron. The stupid Gryffindor that let him basically force his way into his apartment and act like it was perfectly normal for Draco to be there when he got home. The stupid git that for once in the past two years made Draco forget that his father was in prison and his mother was broken by just making the blond laugh.

The moron that gave Draco a reason to laugh.

"I saw the Dark Lord." Draco spat out bitterly as he looked at Ron who had gone pale at those words.

"Impossible!"

"Of course it is." Draco yelled back as he turned so that he wasn't looking at Ron. The redhead probably was looking at him confused now. "It was a boggart."

"A boggart." Ron asked silently to himself as took a few steps closer to Draco. "What happened?"

Draco stared at the fogging glass as the weather outside was colder than his warm breath that he blew on it. He raised his fingers on it boredly and drew a stupid looking sad face; he knew that Ron would wait for his answer.

Gryffindors were just too noble.

Draco ran his hand over the face smearing it out of existence before he felt Ron behind him. The taller teen blew against the window next to Draco and drew a little circle with several legs.

"My boggart is a spider." Ron said matter of factly.

"Terrifying." And while the words were sarcastic as Draco stared into the blue eyes he couldn't fight the twitch in his lips.

The bastard had gotten him to smile again.

Ron seemed encouraged by this as he smiled back. He turned away from the blond and started to pick up cloths from the ground and throwing them in the corner by the bathroom. He could just clean them tomorrow after he woke up. He turned to see Draco was already in his night robes as the blond went over to the kitchen and poured two cups of tea. He left the second cup on the counter as if it had just magically appeared there and he grabbed his book from the table and sat on the couch.

"What are you reading now?" Ron asked as he sipped the tea and started to change cloths.

"Something on Herbology." Draco muttered as he turned over the page boredly. "Snape was furious when he realized I didn't take a NEWT in the subject."

"I would just ask Neville for help." Ron stated as he grabbed the book out of Draco's hands and turned it over so he could skim the back. "Yep, looks boring."

"Thank you for your expertise but I didn't need you to tell me it was boring." Draco took the book back and threw it on the ground. "I might just bug Longbottom again tomorrow then."

"Poor Neville." Ron teased as he flopped on the other side of the couch so that he was right beside Draco and kicked the blond a little bit.

"Poor Neville indeed." Draco sighed as he shoved Ron's feet off of him and smirked at the teen. "And you like blokes."

Ron went red at that. "What-"

"Neville didn't tell me." Draco stated as he inspected his nails and then looked over at Ron. "I was in the greenhouse when you declared what a poofter you are."

"I didn'-"

"I was hiding." Draco stated as he smiled at Ron who didn't look pleased at all. Draco got on his knees and crawled over to Ron so that he over the redhead who was now glaring at him. "Don't get mad, I understand."

"Understand what?" Ron tried to sink into the couch as Draco leaned closer into him.

"What its like to be attracted to another man." Draco said boredly as he fiddled with Ron's shirt and then leaned forwards to that his lips pressed against Ron's. "And you are a very attractive man."

Ron gulped as he stared wide eyed at Draco, the Auror didn't move as he felt Draco's cold hands under his shirt, along his skin.

"Joke over." Ron shoved Draco off him and onto the floor. He walked away and jumped in his bed before he covered himself up with his thick blankets and Draco just growled before stomping over there.

"I wasn't joking." Draco jumped on top of Ron causing the teen to grunt as he pulled the cover away to reveal the redhead's face. "I was dead serious!"

And to Draco's surprise he was suddenly pulled down into a bruising kiss. He moaned as he felt Ron shove him down on his back as the redhead kissed him again. They pulled away and Ron's hands ran down the blonde's chest.

"So am I Draco. Dead serious." And Draco took the challenge as he grabbed Ron this time and kissed him fiercely licking at Ron's lips before ripping the redhead's shirt off. He shoved Ron down on the mattress this time as he sat on the redhead's stomach and bit his neck. Ron ran his hands across Draco's body until they stopped at the blonde's waist.

"Wait." Ron gasped breathlessly as Draco sucked on his neck. "Draco."

The blond sat up frowning at the interruption before Ron turned over forcing the blond off of him.

"Too fast." Ron shook his head as he tried to catch his breath. "Sorry."

Draco smirked at that and just shrugged before he looked at Ron as he got a brilliant idea. He ignored Ron's protest as he got under the covers himself and turned so that he was spooning Ron from behind. The redhead tried to move but Draco tightened his grip on him.

"Go out with me."

"What?" Ron tried to look at Draco but since the blond wouldn't let him turn around he looked at the now dark apartment and flushed. "You serious?"

"Yes." Draco whisper was he kissed Ron's shoulder.

There was a moment of silence before Ron agreed and Draco smiled despite himself.

OOO

Snape growled as he heard someone knock on his door. He turned to the window to see it was still an inappropriate time to be waking up before he sat up as the person continued to knock.

It better not be Horace wanting to talk while he was drunk at this late hour.

Again.

He stood and was about to open the door when he heard a really loud slam as if something was thrown at it. He turned the handle slowly then and had his wand ready as he opened it up to reveal the object that had been thrown was Hermione's book. He looked up to see Neville Longbottom standing their still in his cloths from the previous day and looking worse for wear.

Neville looked at the book he had thrown in his attempt to wake the man and then back up at Snape. His body trembled a little as he opened his mouth.

"I read it." Ignoring how his voice cracked a little as he continued. "And I need know if this is true."

Snape regarded the teen for a moment before looking into the empty hall. He sighed as he gave Neville a nod and opened his door more as if to invite the teen in his room. When Neville made no motion of movement he just rolled his eyes and went back to his bed but left the door open.

He wasn't going to just stand there in case some of the students got the bright idea to sneak around the castle.

Neville tentatively poked his head into the room before he picked his book off the ground. He shut the door behind him before he looked over at Snape who was now sitting back on his bed. Neville held onto the book like a shield in front of him but looked at Snape as if just staring would bring all the answers.

"Yes."

"What?" Neville asked as he looked at Snape in surprise.

"Yes, everything that in this book is true." Snape gave Neville a bored glance. "At least it is to the best of my knowledge."

Neville ignored the chair against the wall as he sat on the ground. He had spent the last half of the book reading it on the ground in his greenhouse so he knew that he was covered in dirt. He stared at the books in his hands before looking up at Snape who was regarding the boy.

Neville tried to dust some dirt off the cover before he felt a question bubble up inside him. "I still don't understand your boggart."

"If I tell you, will you explain yours?" Snape countered and Neville looked back at the ground. "And why do you keep looking away from me?"

Neville felt his face warm a little at this as he looked up as Snape. "The book said you were a Legilimens."

Snape actually smirked at this and Neville looked away again. The curly haired teen just sighed and thought about what Snape had said earlier. He could ask Snape about the Legilimens thing later.

"The boggart turned into the Longbottom family tomb stone." Neville said softly, he knew Snape heard him and didn't bother looking up at the man. "It turns out that the thing I fear most is being left alone."

Neville could still his parent's names on the stone as clear as day, his Gran's and his uncle Algie's names were just below his parents and Neville felt himself tense just at the memory. His throat tightened a bit as he tried not to think of what would happen if any of his family died instead he looked up to Snape who was now staring at him.

"Is there anything wrong with that?" Neville asked quietly and smirked a little when Snape shook his head. "And yours?"

"Mine…" Snape opened his mouth to continue but growled at himself for finding it hard to say. "My boggart is the one thing that will haunt me for the rest of my life."

They both stared at each other for what seemed to be some time; Snape sitting on his bed while Neville was looking up at him from the floor. Neville tried to think of what he ready and he couldn't think of what Snape would have considered the worst thing he had done.

Snape had done a lot of bad things.

"You are right." And Neville's eyes widened as he suddenly looked to the ground. "But I should not have been the one to kill Dumbledore."

Neville kept his face to the ground. So Snape's boggart was the memory of killing Dumbledore, Neville bit his lip finding that he still wanted to ask questions but couldn't bring himself to look up. Neville remembered Snape's boggart pointing its wand towards Snape and mouthing words that the teen now understood were the killing curse he had used against the previous headmaster.

But Dumbledore had wanted Snape to be the one to kill him, otherwise it would have been Draco wouldn't it? Or maybe some other Death Eater?

Neville heard Snape's bed creak and looked up just as a hand lifted his chin up so that he was facing Snape. Snape's hand was cool against his chin and Neville shivered as he stared into Snape's eyes. The black eyes that had made him scared of potions, those eyes were now searching him and Neville did his best not to blink as he himself wondered what the older man would find.

"You are sure?" Snape's voice made Neville give a quick glance at the older man's lips before he looked back up to those black eyes.

Sure? Sure of what? Neville didn't know what Snape had seen, he had felt a little light headed as he thought of the man in there. But the way Snape was looking at him made Neville heat up and he didn't care what Snape was talking about because he was sure if Snape thought he was.

"Yes." Neville whispered before he felt Snape's hand move from his chin to the back of his neck.

He was suddenly pulled up to his knees as Snape bent over to kiss him. The lips were soft and Neville wondered if Snape knew what he was doing before he felt a tongue on his mouth. Neville opened willing as he felt the other man's tongue against his own, he moaned into the kiss as he realized his hands were suddenly in Snape's hair.

Snape parted shortly after and stared down at the flushing teen. Neville licked his lips with a small grin as the teen got up from his knees so that were now both standing; Neville's hand on Snape's shoulders and one of Snape's hands still around the back of Neville's neck.

Snape pulled the shorter teen into another kiss and Neville willingly submitted as he opened his mouth and hooked his arms around Snape's neck. The older man bit at Neville's lips before he deepened the kiss, his other free hand lying flat on Neville's lower back now. Neville ran his hands through Snape's hair one more time, feeling the damaged hair in his fingers before Snape parted from the kiss and placed a small kiss on Neville's cheek.

"I believe you should head back to your room." Snape whispered against Neville's lips as the teen tried to kiss him again.

Neville did not want to leave right then, afraid the man would just pretend that it didn't happen once he left. He stared at Snape and licked his lips slightly, trying to enjoy the taste of the other man's mouth that was still in his before it went away. Snape pushed Neville gently away from him as he eyed the teen.

"I won't." Snape answered Neville's fear before he grabbed Neville's hand and placed a small kiss on it.

Neville made a small noise in the back of his throat as he looked out the window. The sky was lightening and he knew that by the time he made it to the greenhouse the sun would be up. He looked at Snape who had let go of his hand and was now looking at him with curiosity.

"Did you need something?" Snape asked as he looked at the window and groaned inwardly. So much for getting back to sleep before he had to go give Lupin his potion, he turned back to see Neville seemed reluctant to leave so he just sighed. "Would you like to come with me to give Remus his wolfsbane?"

"Yes." Neville smiled slightly before he realized Snape probably wanted him to leave the room so the potions master could change into his robes. Neville blushed and quickly left the room as he shut the door behind him. He looked around on either side of the hall and could help but smile like an idiot as he touched his lips.

OOO

Arthur hummed lightly as he played with the head of hair on his chest. He was sitting up with his back on the head board, his glasses on top of his head as he read the next page to this muggle book '_Moby Dick' _ that Hermione had gotten him a copy of before she left on her tour.

It was an interesting book Arthur had to admit.

Lupin was sprawled out on the mattress, his arms wrapped around Arthur's waist as he tried to use the older man's chest as a pillow. Arthur smiled down has he felt Lupin move a bit before he placed his hands back into the man's thick graying hair.

Arthur loved Lupin's hair.

"Why are you awake?" Lupin groaned as he sat up effectively blocking Arthur from his book.

Arthur ran his fingers through Lupin's hair again as he smiled at the younger man. He leaned forward and gave Lupin a kiss on his forehead before felt how warm the werewolf was. "Are you feeling okay?"

Lupin smirked as he kissed Arthur lightly on the lips before turned over so that the he could put the back of his head on Arthur's chest and looked at the book Arthur was reading. "I'm fine, I usually catch something before the moon anyway."

Arthur placed a kiss on Lupin's head before he turned to page of the book. There was a small tap on the door and both men looked up before Arthur looked at Lupin questioningly. Lupin seemed to be confused for a second too before his eyes widened and he jumped out of the bed.

"It's Severus with the potion." Lupin grinned as he walked to the door.

Arthur's eyes widened as he jumped out of the bed looking at a still completely nude Lupin. "Remus you need cloths!" Arthur yelled as the werewolf started to open the door but paused as he realized he was naked.

"Remus, I don't like wai-" Snape stopped as he saw Lupin grab some robes off the ground and tie them around his waist to cover himself and Arthur pulled the blankets of the bed up to his chin as he blushed wildly at Snape.

"What's wrong?" Neville poked his head around Snape and stared at the scene as he felt his cheeks go hot.

"Neville?" Lupin and Arthur both squeaked as they tried to cover themselves more. Lupin just ran into the bathroom before his cloths followed after him obviously being summoned. Arthur was now hiding completely under the covers.

"You guys?" Neville's voice got higher before he looked at Snape. "They?"

"If you are trying to say that they had sex then yes, the evidence is pretty clear." Snape said dryly as he smirked at the Arthur who was still under the covers but trying to reach a discarded robe that was on the floor.

"Why are you guys so embarrassed?" Neville asked though his bright pink face didn't hide his own embarrassment. "We're all men."

"No." Lupin stated as he poked his flushed face out of the bathroom, before he finished some buttons and walked out now fully dressed. "We're all men."

He motioned towards Arthur, himself, and then reluctantly to Snape. He then pointed at Neville, "You're still a teenager."

"This is all highly inappropriate." The blanket on Lupin's bed stuttered as Lupin smirked at it, obviously amused at Arthur's reaction.

"Indeed." Snape said as he cut off Neville who was now pouting at them. "Your potion."

Lupin took it and pinched his nose as he drank it down quickly. Arthur poked his head out of the covers to reveal he had managed to find cloths close enough to the bed and smiled sheepishly at Neville. Neville couldn't help but smirk back causing the older man to go even redder before he looked back as Lupin who was making a nasty face towards the potion.

"All gone." Lupin sounded like a child as he showed Snape his cup and to Neville's surprise the dark haired man didn't say anything sarcastic but instead inspected the cup as if he didn't believe the other man.

"Well we better go." Snape said dryly as he took the cup from Lupin.

"Thanks." And Snape just gave him a nod before he smirked at Arthur and left. Neville looked at the two men in the room and made a tutting noise like a mother finding her children doing something bad. "Good bye Neville."

Neville just gave them a grin before he took off after Snape and Lupin shut the door behind him. He then turned to Arthur who was now looking for his pants.

"And what do you think you are doing?" Lupin asked as he pulled Arthur away from the cloths the older man had found.

"I need to go back to my room and take a shower!" Arthur tried but he was dragged into the bathroom instead.

"I have a shower."

"I know you do but you don't have my cloths do you?" The red asked as Lupin attempted to take the robe he had slipped on of him off.

"What is more important to you, clothes or me?" And when Arthur proceeded to open his mouth to say the first was more important Lupin silenced him with a kiss before shoving the still clothed man in the shower and turning on the water.

Lupin grinned as he stood outside the shower and Arthur glared at him. He proceeded to strip back out of the cloths he had shoved on before he jumped into the shower and pinned Arthur to the wall.

"You can keep it on if you want."

OOO

Please Review!


	7. Not All News is Good News

Sorry its been so long! I have decided to upload all other chapters at once because they are done and I keep forgetting to update…..and you guys deserve the rest of the story for being patient with me!!

Thank you and Enjoy!

OOO

Chapter 7: Not All News is Good News

OOO

Ron groaned as he looked at the clock on the wall.

Two more hours.

He just had to wait two more hours and then he could go home and get ready for his date.

His date.

The redhead flushed as he looked at the clock again. He knew that must have looked like a student counting down the seconds until the bell finally tolled but he couldn't help it.

Draco had demanded they go somewhere after Halloween since most places would be too busy during the holiday celebration. Ron had agreed and tried to keep things on a 'just friends' term while in the apartment but the blonde seemed to be spending most of his time trying to steal kisses from Ron.

Steal kisses and gropes.

It was at that moment that a paper airplane had decided to land on the desk in front of him. He closed his eyes and prayed to God that it wasn't an emergency and that it was just some little reminder that they all had to go to the conference on Tuesday next week. He poked the envelope at first in aggravation because if it was something bad he knew he would have to go but if it wasn't anything bad then he could just walk out of this place and go on the date he had been looking forward to all weekend.

But Ron forgot about how much God hated him.

He read it once before crumpling it to the ground and grabbing his stuff. Other Aurors were now rising from their seats too and Ron counted that six of them were heading to Blackpool because there had been an attack on a wizarding suburb.

"I knew we would be together on this one." Ron turned to see Harry running over to catch up with him, "Any more details."

"I got the same note you did mate." Ron stated as they passed a desk before he suddenly stopped and turned to the older witch that had been typing. "Can you send a note to Hogwarts for me?"

The witch eyed him letting him know that she did not want to have to go out of her way just before her shift ended just so he could send a message but upon seeing that he was an Auror sighed and handed him a piece of paper.

Ron scribbled fast knowing that Harry was right behind him and that they would really have to get to Blackpool as he threw the paper back at her and turned to catch up with the other Aurors who were now lining up to apparate.

"Who did you need to let know you had a mission?" Harry asked him before they both apparated.

They landed on a dock and looked around the cold looking city. Ron looked back at Harry who was continuing the conversation despite the scenery change. "I thought you lived alone."

Ron hadn't told Harry about Draco's forced move and the redhead decided he would only say something if Harry asked about it. They would still hang out after work and Ron did try to get teamed up with Harry more often than not but Harry liked to take the most dangerous and the longest of missions.

Quite frankly Ron was tired of running around all the time. He had done enough of that in his time at Hogwarts.

"Just letting my dad know, I think he was expecting me for dinner." Ron lied, he never ate dinner at the school unless he had actual business to be there.

"But you addressed it to the dungeons…" Harry stated but before was cut off by their superiors yelling at them. They made quick work of obliviating the muggles that had witness the terrible fight in this normal looking neighborhood, instead now all the news would say is that there was a gas leak in one of the houses.

Ron went over to the house that was no longer there and surveyed the lawn before looking at something that was smoking in the bushes. "What happened here?"

"They're saying the woman who lived here was attacked by….." Harry paled as he read down the paper while Ron bent down and picked up the hot metal sign. "Ron…"

Ron turned the sign and read the name on it.

"Travers was the Death Eater that disappeared during the battle wasn't he?" Harry caught Ron's attention as the redhead turned to Harry holding up the sign.

Neither spoke as they looked at the sign with dread. There were only so many pureblood families left in the wizarding world and even then they were a dying breed. Ron dropped the sign before he turned and walked into the wreckage while Harry ran off to go find out what happened to the witch that lived here.

The sign that lay in the grass was anything but forgotten as it shown the letters _L-O-N-G-B-O-T-T-O-M _in a purple print that reminded them both of the time they had tried to turn Trevor purple.

OOO

"If you are just going to pout all day then I suggest you do it elsewhere." Snape barked at Malfoy who had just sighed for the tenth time.

Draco just pouted at him as he threw in some of the ingredients in his cauldron and stirred it silently. He had just gotten the letter from Ron and it was frankly very scarce on the details. He looked at again as if more information would suddenly pop up but nothing came and he continued to stir.

_Hogwarts dungeons-_

_Something came up. Can't make it tonight._

_Sorry,_

_Ron_

If the redhead was just having second thoughts about the whole thing Draco didn't mind. Draco actually didn't care much for dating, he had done enough of it with Pansy during school here and he felt that if he never had to go on a date again then life would be good. But he didn't think Ron was the type to skip the whole dating scenario, the redhead had proved to be rather shy at the thought of a relationship.

Maybe it was a relationship with Draco?

Draco stirred a little faster than was meant to at this. If Ron didn't want a relationship with him then why was the git letting him stay at his apartment? Share his bed? Though Draco had to admit he was only allowed in the bed if he was fully clothed and didn't try anything.

He still tried something every now and then.

It was more than obvious the blond hadn't even bothered to try and look for another place to stay because Draco was still there. The Malfoy named might have been tarnished but their gold wasn't.

Malfoy name.

Draco snorted as he stopped stirring and watched the potion spin silently. His father was going to be out of prison next year thanks to his mom helping Harry defeat the Dark Lord. His mom still hadn't recovered all the way after she realized she was the last of her sisters, and Draco prayed that his father would be able to pull her together.

Hermione had written a good chapter dedicated to his family, Draco thought idly as he wondered about the book. Nothing biased against them though Draco wondered how many times the Granger girl had to bite her tongue after all the horrible things he called her during the school year. She had interviewed him almost a year ago about what happened and they had been on friendlier terms ever since.

Friendlier meaning they didn't speak much.

But now he was just distracting himself from the problem at hand. Ron wasn't coming to their first date and now Malfoy had dinner reservations in London that he wasn't going to use.

He turned to Snape who was now proceeding to inspect every plant Neville had given him that day as if there had to be something wrong with them and it was only really tiny so that you had to squint your eyes to see it. He quickly shook the idea about taking Snape to dinner out of his head as he was sure the dark haired wizard would probably hex him for even asking.

Lupin had just gotten back from a full moon this morning so that was a no. The light haired man had only been sore from what the transformation did to his body but other than that it had been a success.

Apparently Lupin and Arthur were now an item but Draco didn't know what to think about that. He thought Lupin was a good catch and Arthur wasn't bad looking so they went together.

Draco picked up a root and stared at it for a second. Maybe he could take Neville with him? They had gotten closer since he had started training here for the past weeks and Draco idly wondered what they would talk about before looking at Snape.

Yes they would probably have to talk about the potion slave driver some time during the night.

"Are you needing something or is staring just something you have acquired from your lack of manners that you have developed recently." Snape glared at Draco who proceeded to turn away and look at his potion.

He bit his lip as he realized he had been making the wrong thing. This was definitely not what a shrinking solution and Draco wondered if he could try to leave the classroom before Snape noticed anything was wrong. He grabbed the note that Ron had written him and put in his pocket as he eyed the unstable liquid that was now bubbling in his cauldron.

"I think I am going to let this sit and go get something to eat." Draco said coolly as he nodded at Snape before he left the classroom.

Snape watched the blond go before he thought about how Draco had left so nonchalantly. He stood from his inspection of the plants and looked over at bubbling mess that Draco had left behind.

"Accio Draco."

And a faint scream could be heard in the hallway before Draco Malfoy floated back in the class room struggling in the air. Snape watched the teen drop to the ground like a bag of bones before Draco glared at him, his hair effectively getting in his face.

"Fix this and then you can eat. No starting over." And Snape turned; ignoring the curses Draco stated before he smirked and continued to inspect the plants.

OOO

Neville looked at the still failing splicing project and sighed. He was lying on his stomach as he stared at the spliced plants that didn't want to grow, they weren't dying but at the same time they weren't growing. He sighed as his head dropped in the dirt and he closed his eyes, letting the sunlight from the sunroof warm his back as he thought about a nap.

"Is he sleeping again?" He growled as he looked up at his seventh year students who smiled sheepishly realizing that he heard them.

"I was entertaining the thought." Neville yawned before he got to his feet and dusted himself off. "How are your projects coming?"

Neville glanced out the window as he listened to his student go over how their plants were coming along. Most of them were in the same state that his personal project was but they were all hopeful that something would grow after Christmas.

He had only seen Snape earlier than day when he had gone to deliver some of the plants he had managed to grow. The students worked on their own and Neville was grateful when he had managed to clean up green house one that there wasn't that much to do.

Neville managed to get his hands on some dittany from a wizard in Africa and was now growing his own batch. The reason why the plant was so hard to get a hold of was that it was really useful but took nearly two years to grow fully. He had made a small garden in green house two just for this plant and had put charms around it so that it would remain the same temperature.

Neville stepped out of the green house and looked up at the clear blue sky. It was getting towards the afternoon and soon his class was going to be over. A chilly breeze reminded him that he would need to put more charms up since winter was coming and he was still growing some tropical plants. He noticed a few owls leave their tower and briefly wondered who would be mailing someone at this hour when he remembered his time as a student.

He mailed his Gran or his uncle every chance he remembered and that had been unfortunately at really weird hours of the day.

"Neville!" The teen turned to the castle to see Draco waving at him while Snape followed behind.

"Slytherins! Quick hide!" He heard his students whisper in the green house jokingly. He laughed a little at that too as he walked towards them and met them halfway.

"Hey." Neville smiled over at Draco before eyeing Snape. Snape gave him a short nod but didn't make eye contact as they made their way to the green house and Neville wondered if the older man was trying to stay out of his mind for some reason. He had told Snape that he had gotten a hold of some dittany but had wanted to start growing his own garden with half of what he had received.

The other half naturally going to the potions master.

"Good job Longbottom." Draco stated as he eyed the new garden. He turned to Neville with a smirk. "Now if you were only good at potions, you'd be perfect."

"Same could go with you and your lack of ability in Herbology." Snape muttered and Draco frowned. There were some giggles at that and the three men turned as Neville realized his class was more than likely listening in.

"One second!" Neville disappeared under the tables and it was quiet until Snape and Draco could hear the student's protest. "No arguments, if you don't have this finished by the end of class I am giving you all a T for being nosy little gits."

"You shouldn't call students gits, Professor." One of the students tried to sound offended but Neville rolled his eyes.

Neville appeared a few seconds later with, if possible, more dirt on him and Draco looked amused. He turned to Snape to say something before he eyed the other man. Snape was looking at Neville with a content expression that Draco had a hard time affiliating with the teacher.

Neville blushed a little as he looked at Snape before looking at Draco.

"You snogged didn't you?" Draco didn't bother hiding the disgust in his voice. He sounded like he had just seen his parents make out in front of people in Diagon Alley but as Snape opened his mouth to say something, Neville interrupted.

"And?" Neville tried as he felt his face flush up, suddenly really good that he had put silencing charms in the class rooms so his students couldn't hear him.

"And nothing." Draco said flippantly as he got closer to Neville and grinned as he whispered not so quietly towards Neville. "Is he any good? I mean I used to wonder while we were at school-"

"I wouldn't finish that." Snape glared at Draco who looked like he just noticed Snape was there and smirked back at his teacher.

"I was just showing you my skills of observation." Draco pouted as he put an arm around Neville. "He is just so rude to me sometimes."

"Maybe next time you will show me your skills of observation while you are trying to make a potion and not waste my supplies while you sulk about being stood up." Snape replied curtly.

"You got stood up?" Neville looked at Draco who looked at his watch.

"Ron said something came up and that's it." Draco confided as he sad down dramatically on a chair.

"So you two?" Neville started but stopped when Snape put a hand on his shoulder. He was about to ask what was up when suddenly Arthur poked his head in the door.

"Hey!" Arthur smiled cheerily as he walked in and looked at Draco then Neville then Snape. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Actually…" Draco smirked before he sniffled over dramatically. Neville looked down at the blond as if trying to see what Draco doing but the other teen just winked at him before he continued his show. "I have a problem."

"Is there anything I can do?" Arthur asked sounding worried as looked at Draco.

Neville looked at Snape who just rolled his eyes at the scene.

"There is…but.." Draco turned away and looked at his hands before mumbling. "You probably wouldn't want to."

"I want to help!" Arthur jumped back a little when Draco suddenly jumped up from his chair smiling happily.

"Then we better go!" Draco grabbed Arthur's arm and the redhead looked at Snape and Neville for help but was dragged out of the green house. They heard Arthur try to protest more before Neville started to laugh. He looked up at Snape who was smirking at him and had the strong urge to kiss the man before he remembered his class.

After all the students had left, Neville made his way back to green house one to see that Snape was still there. He smiled happily as he went over to the other man and pulled him down for a kiss.

Snape let the show of force slide before he parted from the teen.

Neville could really get used to this.

OOO

It didn't take as long as Draco would have originally thought to get to the restaurant. He had to go through Arthur's closet in order to find if the man had anything decent to wear and Draco for once in his life thanked god that the twins had blessed their father with dress robes from this century.

He remembered what Ron wore to the Yule ball.

Arthur had spent the whole time protesting going to dinner with Draco, most likely because the blonde kept referring to it as a date but the way Arthur stammered and blushed just at the words so Draco couldn't let up. He even tied Arthur's tie for him and placed a kiss on the older man's hand before he took him away from that school.

Draco knew exactly how he wanted this night to go now but that didn't mean he wasn't going to have fun first.

He briefly wondered what his father would say if he walked in on this. Draco taking his ministry rival out on a date, he also slightly wondered what his father would say if he knew that he was trying to shag Arthur's youngest son. The waiter was a young man, probably only a year or two older than Draco with sandy hair, he smiled happily at them and took them to a secluded booth that was only lit by candles and smelled of fresh roses.

Draco had forgotten how romantic this place was, he had only been here once with Blaise's mom. But that was an entirely different story and for entirely different reasons.

Arthur had a permanent blush on his face by the time Draco pulled out his seat for him and seemed to be jumpier than usual as the waiter scared him when he asked what he would have to drink.

Arthur said water.

Draco corrected him and ordered champagne.

"Why are we here?" Arthur whispered as he looked around the place, his glasses falling forward on his nose a little bit before his blue eyes met Draco's.

If Draco was into old men, or if Arthur wasn't with Lupin he might have considered the older man as a possibility that second, but since that wasn't the case Draco leaned forward as if to share the air of delicacy Arthur seemed to think this place needed and whispered. "My date stood me up and I didn't want to waste a reservation."

"Oh?" Arthur looked taken back by this before he whispered again. "Who was she?"

Draco wanted to pat the old man on the head at this but he just smiled sincerely at the older man. Arthur was good parent. He wondered if the man had to ever cheer up the other sons from heart break but then again he didn't need cheering up just yet. Ron probably had a real good top secret reason as to why he couldn't show up tonight and it wasn't because he thought again about the idea of a relationship with the blonde.

Or at least he better have a good reason.

"Why are we whispering?" Draco whispered back causing the older man to blush and sit back normally just as the waiter walked in with three glasses, two empty and one with water, and a bottle of champagne.

"Sorry." Arthur stated in his normal voice as he looked around again. "This place is amazing."

"The chef recommends the lobster." The waiter piped up as Arthur smiled over at the young man. The waiter blushed a little at Arthur before smiling at Draco and leaving the two alone again.

"Do you think that's what Professor Lupin looked like when he was young?" Draco asked as Arthur seemed to daze off. "They have the same hair."

"They do." Arthur agreed as his face cooled down a bit. "But I don't think Remus ever looked that young."

Draco hummed in understanding as he poured himself a glass, then upon seeing the older man turn to look at the vase against the wall, he poured Arthur a glass. Arthur turned back around to see the glass pleasantly sitting in front of him before he looked up and eyed Draco.

"You don't have any ulterior motives do you?" Arthur teased as Draco almost grinned.

"I think Lupin would kill me if I tried anything." Draco watched the man flush up again as he tried to drink his glass innocently.

"You never said who the girl was." Arthur tried to change the topic and Draco realized that Ron must have gotten his subtle side from his father.

"I never said it was a girl." Draco challenged as he took a piece of cheese from the middle of the table and smirked as Arthur looked surprise. "I assume that you don't have a problem with that?"

"Wha- oh no…" Arthur took a piece of the cheddar and looked at Draco as if trying to understand. "Is that why you wanted me here?"

"Because you are the only poof I could find to talk to?" Draco asked sarcastically and Arthur blushed again in embarrassment. "But I do need to talk to you."

Arthur seemed to be used to hearing those words. As soon as they left Draco's mouth the man sat down his glance and stretched a bit before he was comfortable and able to give Draco his complete attention. He didn't say anything and just let Draco start the conversation in his own pace.

Draco found himself wishing he spent more time annoying Arthur and had to remind himself that he did have more time. They were both at the school after all.

"Have you talked to Ron recently?' Draco tried this approach. He had thought about saying the truth straight out but was slightly worried about what would happen to Arthur if all this was thrown on him.

Arthur blinked a few times before nodding. "Yes, I mean he lives in Hogsmeade now doesn't he? I see him more than his other siblings, probably because he is continually finding muggle stuff for my classes that I left at our apartment there.

Draco didn't have the heart to tell him it was the blond who had found the muggle stuff after complaining to Ron to clean out the closet so they could put cloths in it.

"Anything new with the others?" Draco smiled pleasantly as the waiter returned and gave them both salads before disappearing shortly after.

"The other children?" Arthur asked to make sure he knew what Draco was talking about. "Well Bill and Fluer are expecting."

Arthur seemed absolutely thrilled with the idea of a grandchild before he continued on his others, "Charlie is still with the Dragons, Percy is always busy with the ministry, and the twins are both doing great in their shop. I hear Fred is still dating Angelina and I hope that works out, she is such a nice girl."

"What about Ginny?" Draco had heard Ron talk about his sister's weird behavior the past few weeks.

"We aren't speaking currently." Arthur said sadly as he played with his salad. The redhead sighed and Draco almost felt bad for bringing her up. He had just wondered if Arthur knew anything more so that he could let Ron know later.

Ron.

Draco ran his hand through his hair and took a sip of his drink as the looked at the older man. It was now or never and if the older man decided to make a scene then at least there were silencing charms on the walls of each booth.

"So you must be dating Ron……" Arthur smirked a little at Draco who looked at him in surprise, "Either Ron or George but I don't think you and George ever really knew each other."

Draco opened his mouth to say something but found it close again as the older man laughed a little at his reaction.

"I have a pretty good intuition." Arthur stated as he tapped the top of his balding head. "Having seven kids makes you prepare for anything."

"It's Ron." Draco stated before looking at the older man with a sad sigh, "But we aren't dating, at least not yet. Today was supposed to be the first."

"Oh." Arthur smiled pleasantly at that. "I'm guessing something happened at work, hopefully it wasn't too bad."

"So you don't think that he is….." Draco fiddled with his fingers for a second as he glared at the ring on his hand before looking up at Arthur. "You don't think he might be getting cold feet?"

"Cold feet over a date?" Arthur said in such a ridiculous tone that Draco felt embarrassed. "No Ron is more the type to try and run away when he's already chest deep."

Draco laughed at that before he nodded in agreement.

"So you and my son?" Arthur took a good drink from his glass at that. "Interesting."

Draco fiddled with his glass a little as he eyed the older man a little. Since they were already being honest it wouldn't hurt to let the man know some of the other truths.

"I'm also living with him." Draco stated as if this was an everyday conversation as Arthur looked at him in surprise. Draco turned his attention to the window that their booth was by and he could see it had been enchanted to look like a clear night sky. "I kind of forced myself into that apartment but he had been letting me stay for a little while now."

There was a moment of silence.

"I guess I better tell Minerva I will be moving into Hogwarts for good this Christmas." The older man smirked as Draco regarded him. "I don't think that place is big enough for three men and I had been thinking about making Hogwarts my permanent home until I retire."

"So you aren't mad?" Draco looked a little surprised at this.

"Mad?" Arthur sat back in his seat and for the first time since they had gotten into the restaurant the older man looked comfortable. "I have received worse news."

"So should I ask you permission to date your son?" Draco teased as the waiter came back and vanished their salads before serving them their main meals.

"Would you stop seeing him if I said no?" Arthur challenged as he poked his fork into the lobster.

Draco realized that he was glad Ron had cancelled their date at that second. It felt good to know that Arthur approved and that it was okay for him to be living with the redhead. He didn't know if the older man was going to confront Ron about this later but Draco found he didn't care. He now had a clear conscious about something he was doing and it had been a long time since he had felt this free about something.

"No, I suppose not." Draco answered truthfully as he sipped his drink with a smirk. "But it is nice to have."

"Then what choice do I have?" Arthur joked and they enjoyed their meals with little conversations about anything new happening at the school. Draco asking Arthur if Lupin knew that he was on a date right now and Arthur blushed as he looked at the teen in minor shock.

"I forgot to tell him I was leaving."

OOO

Lupin sighed as he opened his eyes, he could see the sun was setting and smiled slightly as he sat up and looked around his room. He stretched bit before scratching his stomach and slowly getting out of bed, his body still ached as if he had exercised too long at the gym but he knew it was just a side effect for his transformation.

He walked into his office with a yawn before he noticed Arthur's book on his desk. He smirked as he lifted it up and turned it over to glance at the back before setting it back down again and making his way to his empty classroom.

Everyone was probably leaving dinner by now.

He opened the door to his room before suddenly feeling something small bump into him. He looked down to see bright blue hair before his son's face appeared and grinned up at him.

"Teddy?"

"Sorry Lupin." Lupin looked up to see Harry looking very tired as he leaned against a wall. "I need to drop him off a bit early."

"No its fine." Lupin patted his son's head before he lifted the boy up and walked over to Harry who seemed to be nursing an injured leg. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Harry laughed as he rubbed the top of his thigh a bit. "Just got surprised at work today, don't worry about it. Have you seen Mr. Weasley?"

"Arthur?" Lupin asked surprisingly before his eyes widened. "Did something happen?"

"No!" Harry quickly stated as he rubbed the back of his head. Lupin noticed the kid had scratches all over his face before Harry looked out the window. "I wonder if Ron found Neville yet?"

"He's not in the green house." Ron shouted as he ran up to them from the stairs. "I thought I would try here next."

Ron had a bandage over on eye but otherwise looked unscathed. Wherever they had apparated from to get to Hogwarts must have been raining though, because as Lupin looked at Ron's still wet hat he knew that there hadn't been a cloud in the sky today.

"Have you tried the dungeons?" Lupin offered as he tried to think of any where else. Both the teens looked at him in surprise and Lupin just smirked before he added, "He has been growing plants for Snape."

"Right." Harry nodded as he started to limp towards the dungeons, Ron running a long ahead. Lupin bit his lip as he looked at his son who seemed to think whatever was happening wasn't that interesting as he started to play with Lupin's hair. As he tightened his grip on his son Lupin took a breath and followed.

He had to know what was going on.

They made it down to the dungeons in no time, as Lupin followed the two Auror's into the room. Lupin saw Snape smirking down at Neville who was trying to show the potions master something about the plant he was holding, Neville smiling as if he had just gotten lucky.

Lupin wondered when they had finally gotten together.

The two teachers turned when they noticed the intruders. Ron took his hat off as he opened his mouth to speak and Lupin suddenly felt like he needed to take Teddy out of the room. He was about to turn but as he heard the redhead explain an incident in Blackpool the werewolf knew he couldn't leave. He turned back around and let Teddy continue to play with his hair, the child still ignoring his surroundings.

Neville had gone pale and looked like he had just gotten stabbed in the chest. Snape had grabbed both of Neville's arms as the teen swayed, dropping whatever plant was in his arm and Harry turned to look away as Ron kept explaining.

The Death Eater Travers had apparently gone to seek revenge against Agusta Longbottom; who had taken out the man's brother during the Battle of Hogwarts. She had ultimately won the battle but not before destroying her house and getting hexed several times herself, he had snuck up on her when she was gardening.

She died before they could make it to St. Mungo's.

Neville was staring at Ron as if he couldn't actually see the ginger. His dirty blond curly hair sitting limply on his face as he continued to stare forward, his body now sitting up on the ground as Snape tried to keep him up.

"Travers was found, but he put up a fight and was ultimately killed by the Aurors." Ron went on, his hands now gripping on to his hat. "Neville……"

"No." Neville whispered as he looked away from Ron then and looked at Snape. "No."

"Shhh." Snape tried to make a soothing sound, which sounded very off coming from the dark haired man but it seemed to work as Neville looked back at Ron then Harry.

"She destroyed her house?" Neville choked a little at this.

"She blew up the whole bloody neighborhood. We had to obliviate almost all of the muggles in Blackpool." Ron stated with a sad smirk.

"She always……wanted to go out……fighting." And Neville couldn't even try and joke as he broke down in tears.

Teddy pulled on Lupin's hair making the older man look over at his son who was making motions to be put on the floor. Lupin put his son down as he watched the hair turn from blue to green as Teddy ran over to Neville.

Neville looked up at the child that looked worried and pulled him into a hug. Teddy seeming to absorb Neville's pain started to cry silently too as Snape put a soothing hand on Neville's shoulder.

OOO

Snape took a deep breath as he walked out of the castle. He could feel the breeze brush his hair back slightly and silently wished he had worn a coat as snow started to hit the cold earth.

He looked at the greenhouses and sighed he made his way over.

Knocking softly on the door he poked his head in to see that Neville wasn't with the splice projects and he made his way through the green houses before he finally found was he was looking for.

Neville was still in his dress robes from the funeral that morning as he added fresh soil to his plants. The teen had bags under his eyes and his hair still looked slightly matted against his frowning face as he stared at the plants in front of him.

"You should change." Snape stated softly as he walked over to the teen who looked up at him in some surprise as if he was just now seeing Snape for the first time in a few weeks.

"Severus?" Neville opened his mouth to say something before looking down at his cloths and smirking slightly. "I guess these aren't that appropriate for gardening."

"Not really." Snape offered his hand to help the teen up and Neville took it.

They stood there for a second; holding hands, before Neville looked up at Snape and the older man couldn't help but place his other hand against the teen's cheek. Neville leaned into the touch as he continued to stare at the older man.

Snape leaned forward to place a kiss on Neville's forehead and the teen closed his eyes as he took a deep breath.

"Come with me." Neville whispered softly as he tightened his grip on the older man's hand and pulled Snape towards the nearest door in the green house. Snape followed willingly as he was pulled back towards the castle, never letting go of the younger teacher's hand until they made it to the door to Neville's room.

Neville turned to him then and he looked at Snape expectantly. "Stay with me."

Snape didn't answer as Neville pulled him into his room; the older man taking in the surroundings as he looked around the messy room that had diagrams of dangerous plants on the wall and tons of books splayed about untidily. Neville put both his hands against Snape's cheeks as he made the man face him before kissing the older man gently on the lips.

"Please."

Snape closed his eyes as Neville whispered against his lips, enjoying the feel on the young man's hands in his hair as Neville tried to deepen the kiss. Snape wanted to give in but he couldn't, not like this.

"Neville stop." The older man opened his eyes as Neville stared back at him. "I can't give you what you want."

"Please." Neville trembled a bit as he felt Snape's hands in his own hair before he moved his hands over the older man's and tried not to blink as he stared into the man's black eyes. "You can, please."

"I won't hurt you." Snape stated and as the teen opened his mouth to protest he closed it again. Instead Neville pressed his body against Snape's and kissed the older man's neck softly. "Neville….."

"Don't hurt me then." The teen whispered against Snape's sensitive skin and the older man found himself pulling Neville up into a kiss.

It was gentle and the older man had to take it slow as he felt Neville press harder against him. He pushed Neville back a little before he placed a gentle kiss on the teen's lips, he felt Neville pull him forward as the teen tried to move them from the door. Snape parted to see where he was going but Neville just grabbed onto him as he dragged the older man on top of him on his bed.

Snape looked down at Neville, his arms on either side of the teen as he felt Neville spread his legs and hook the around his waist. Neville was flushed and looked like he was on the verge of tears as he looked at Snape.

The older man closed his eyes, not wanting to see what Neville wanted him to do to the teen but slowly opened them again as he felt Neville's hand in his hair.

"Please."

Snape watched Neville lower his hands and start unbuttoning the top on his shirt, He could help put be mesmerized as the thing fingers struggled against the buttons, the shirt that was slowly revealing more tan flesh. Snape placed one of his hands over Neville's hands before he slowly started undoing the buttons himself.

Neville just watched as Snape concentrated on his buttons. The older man's hair was falling down his face and Neville found himself reaching up to pull it back. Snape looked at him then and Neville blushed as he felt Snape's hand lay flat on his bare chest.

Neville pushed himself up then as he kissed Snape, the older man moaning into his mouth as he moved his hands from the man's hair to the man's robes. Snape pushed Neville softly back down on the bed as he took off his over shirt and went back to be on top of the teen who pulled Snape's body down flat upon his.

The cloths seemed to be the only thing separating them as Neville grinded his hips against Snape and the older man groaned into his mouth. Snape was sucking on Neville's neck while the younger teacher hooked his legs around the older man's waist and tried to push the remaining fabric off the older man.

Snape's hand was moving down his chest, moving down to his stomach. Neville gave a groan as he felt Snape's hand cup his forming erection as the older teacher turned over so that he was spooning the younger man. Neville was about to protest before he felt Snape start to pump at his cock and Neville felt Snape kiss and suck at the back of his neck as he tried to catch his breath.

Snape other hand was now moving down his throat and onto his chest before it found one of Neville's exposed nipples. The teen flinched as the hand pinched it and Neville tried to push his body into Snape's; he could feel the older man's erection against his back but the hands on him made him tense as pleasure over took his body.

Snape was whispering in his ear and Neville didn't know what he was agreeing to as he nodded his head before he was turned over so that he was on his back. Snape was now in between his legs and Neville gave a shout of surprise as he watched the older man lower his mouth over his erection.

Neville's hands were in Snape's hair as he tried to spread his legs further for the other man. Tried to keep himself from bucking into the other man's mouth that was now sucking on him. Neville squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a blinding light over take him.

Neville was panting as he finally opened his eyes, he blinked a few times before he realized he had come and tried to say something before felt a hand smooth out his hair. He looked over at Snape who was now cleaning Neville up, buttoning his shirt back up.

Neville wanted to continue, wanted to satisfy Snape in the same way the other man had done for him but when he opened his mouth to voice it he saw Snape shake his head and remained quiet. Snape placed a gently kiss on Neville's forehead before pulling a blanket over the teen.

"I think you should rest a bit." Snape said drying before the older man got off of the bed and made his way to the window.

Neville tried to think of something to say to Snape. Something to say to the man as he watched the potions master pick up his fallen over shirt and button it back one.

"Thank you."

Snape smirked a little at that and bent over to place a kiss on Neville's lips before he turned and left the room quietly. Neville sat there in his room and briefly wondered why Snape had held back even though he knew the answer.

He didn't want their first time to be on the day he buried his grandmother anymore than Snape did.

Neville turned over as he sighed and pulled a blanket over himself further.

He would have to start teaching again tomorrow.

OOO

Ron sat still as he felt Draco kiss just above his eye where he had just gotten stitches removed from. He could feel the blond run his bony fingers through his hair and sighed as he leaned into Draco's shoulder.

"Can't you take off today?"

Ron could feel Draco smirk as he pulled back to look at the blond.

"Do you think Snape would actually let me have off?" Draco drawled before he pulled Ron into a bruising kiss, enjoying how the redhead squirmed a bit in his arms before giving up and letting the blond push him on the bed. "Maybe I would stay if you let me shag you."

"Not yet." Ron whispered as he felt Draco's hand travel up his shirt. "Draco, I told you I wasn't ready."

Draco slumped against Ron in defeat, his hand that was under the redhead's shirt sliding out as the blond looked down at his boyfriend. They had finally had their first date over a month ago and had been on several more since. Draco had respected that Ron didn't want to move to fast in their relationship but the blond was finding it hard to hold back since they were both currently sharing a bed.

The blond bent over and gave Ron another kiss before he sat up and went for his heaving coat by the door.

"What are you doing for Christmas?" Draco turned to Ron at that and eyed the redhead who flushed a little before looking away. "Just wondering…"

Draco thought about a sarcastic comment he could make to that but just bit his tongue and grinned as he saw how red Ron's neck had gotten. He hadn't honestly thought much about Christmas, his mother would most likely go to Azkaban to spend it with his father, he looked over to the calendar they had on the door to see that the blasted holiday was only a week away.

"I didn't have any plans." Draco admitted as he fastened the belt on his jacket.

"Oh." Ron stated softly and the blond wondered if he should stand there a little longer until Ron managed to say what was on his mind. He was running late though and so he tried to help out the redhead.

"Did you want to do anything?" Draco asked almost boredly.

"My family is planning on spending it at Hogwarts with our dad." Ron admitted before he looked at Draco as if trying to force himself to recite the script he had in his head. "I was wondering if you wanted to join, if you want."

Draco would have laughed at Ron for trying to act cool and collected while his voice cracked in that sentence but the redhead seemed to be embarrassed enough. He walked over back to the bed and kissed Ron again, forcing the other teen to open his mouth so he could deepen it. They both moan slightly before Draco pulled away and kissed Ron one more time softly on the lips and went back to the door.

"I will tell your dad I'm coming." Draco smiled towards Ron who nodded a bit, still dazed as he touched his lips.

"Have fun at work."

Draco shut the door behind him and quickly ran through the store underneath trying to not get in the way of the horrid witch that ran it before he made it out into the snow covered earth that was outside. He looked back up at the apartment to see Ron looking down at him.

The redhead tried to jump out of the way of the window as to not be scene causing Draco to shake his head and laugh as he started his walk towards the school.

Sometimes he felt like they were married.

Draco stopped at the thought and turned his head to look at the shop that was now a little ways away. Did he actually think what he thought he had?

Married?

To Ron Weasley?

Well they definitely weren't sleeping together and that was the first sign of marriage wasn't it? But plenty of people didn't have just a physical relationship Draco thought idly as he walked in the snow. Their relationship was just something else.

There was plenty of physical attraction in it.

More than enough.

Draco liked coming home from training under Snape whenever Ron had gotten home first. The Auror would usually be cooking something in this ugly plaid apron that he had gotten from Ginny two birthday's ago. He liked when they both had days off and they would just spend it in bed and reading books, thought Ron chose to read more about sports than anything really useful.

He enjoyed pretending not to notice when Ron was watching him.

He enjoyed being obnoxiously obvious when he was watching Ron.

But being together for barely two months, if even a whole month was not a lot of time in a relationship. Draco blew his warm breath into his hands as he walked onto the school grounds.

Married?

OOO

Please Review!


	8. Happy Holidays

The Last Chapter!! Thank you guys for bearing with me on the wait and just so you know….for those who pay attention to these little author notes….there is a side story one-shot that will be published because of this chapter that is dedicated to………PERCY! (I love Percy.)

Enjoy!

OOO

Chapter 8: Happy Holidays

OOO

"Happy Christmas!"

Neville smiled as he watched Arthur laugh with Lupin while Teddy yelled 'Happy Christmas' again. The child had volunteered to help his father decorate the great hall so Lupin had produced some string for the child while he set up the decorations.

"I hear your whole family is coming." Neville moved the chairs around the teacher's table as he tried to make sure there were enough seats.

"I don't know." Arthur looked a little sad as he thought about it. "I mean most of them said they would try but-"

"They will be here." Lupin hugged Arthur from behind and Arthur blushed as he looked over at the younger man nervously.

"I still haven't told them……" Arthur hinted as he pointed his finger at Lupin then back at himself then back at Lupin. "About us."

"That's okay." Lupin hugged Arthur tighter. "We can tell them together."

"Tell them what?" Ron poked his head into the Great Hall and saw Lupin and his father. "You aren't going to be doing that the whole time we're here are you?"

"Doing what?" Lupin smirked mischievously as he turned Arthur around and kissed him in front of Ron. Arthur tried to push Lupin off but Lupin just grabbed his hand and as he pulled away, he intertwined their fingers so Arthur couldn't walk away.

"Does that mean we can do that?" Draco popped up beside Ron and grinned as the redhead flushed and shook his head before walking away. Draco pouted, "Pity."

"Merry Christmas you guys." Neville smiled at them as Ron smiled back and Draco stole a quick kiss while the redhead was distracted.

"Happy Christmas Neville." Neville turned around to see Snape behind him with a smirk on his face and the teen blushed furiously before looking away.

Draco smirked and opened his mouth to say something before Ron hit him in the stomach and made Draco go sit with him at the table while they waited for the rest of the people that were coming. Neville fiddled with his wand that was in his hand for a second before he turned to Snape and was about to say something before Snape pulled him into a kiss.

Neville hummed his holiday greeting as he and Snape walked to the table to join the others.

George, Fred and Angelina were the next to arrive. The twins were happy to see their father and Ron but had questions when they saw Draco and Snape but Lupin just told them to wait for everyone else to get there so that all the answering would only have to be done once.

"What's going on?" George leaned over to Neville who leaned back.

"Wait and see." The redhead didn't seem to like that answer but was distracted by the sight of Harry and Luna walking in.

Teddy ran to go greet the guest and Harry carried the boy all the way back to the table. He looked over at Draco and was about to ask before Fred proclaimed that it was a secret and that they had to wait for everyone else.

Percy was the next to arrive. He was looking more flushed than Neville ever remembered seeing the man being but as he sat down and pushed up his glasses Neville thought he saw a hickey on the man's neck. Percy had started talking to his father almost immediately about stuff that was going on in the ministry and Arthur listened on with enthusiasm as the twins mumbled about Percy not caring about the secret.

"What secret?" Percy glanced over to Neville then to Snape who was by the teen. "Professor Snape?"

"That's the secret we have to wait and figure out." Fred whispered and Percy looked at Snape, then Draco, then back to his father to carry on his conversation as he figured he didn't really care.

Charlie came in next, followed shortly by Bill and Fluer. The table was filling up so quickly that Neville was beginning to think he might need to conjure up more chairs when Hermione, Krum, and Ginny.

Arthur stood immediately at the sight of his daughter before he walked over to her. Ginny tried to look as if she didn't care but quickly looked at the ground by the time he was standing in front of her. They stood there a moment before he pulled her into a tight hug and she tried not to cry.

"How dare you not write me for two months!" Arthur yelled as he put her back on the ground. "You know how worried I have been?"

"Sorry." Ginny wiped her eyes before she smiled at her dad. "But I know you'll love him, his whole family is full of muggles and-"

"Is that so?" Arthur smiled at her before he looked at her ring. "I hope you know I still want you to have a ceremony."

"Can we?"

All the heads looked up to see none other than Colin Creevy looking into the room. The teen must have sensed his bad move because he quickly ducked behind the door again. Ginny just laughed before she looked over at her brothers, even the twins had their mouths open.

"You eloped with Colin Creevy?" Fred and George both yelled.

"You eloped?" Percy, Ron, Charlie, and Bill all yelled.

"Colin get out here!" Ginny yelled behind her and the thin looking teen walked out until he was beside her. He looked at Arthur almost pleadingly.

"I really wanted to have a ceremony, have both the families and all." The teen tried to explain as Ginny just rolled her eyes.

"It's okay Colin." Arthur tried to calm the teen down. "I'm just glad to have my whole family here for Christmas."

Colin seemed to relax at this before he looked up at the table and grabbed his wife's hand and the both got their seats, Colin making sure he was next to Harry so he could ask the Auror a ton of questions.

"Fred, I just realized something." George looked at his brother almost scathingly.

"Why George, I think we are on the same page." Fred looked around the room, "Everyone is here."

"And yet we still don't know what the secret is." George finished as they looked over at their father.

Arthur blushed at this as he stood up at the end to the table. He accidentally knocked over his glass of water but just smiled sheepishly as his children who all stared up at him in curiosity.

"Well……." Arthur started lamely before he felt Lupin grab his hand. He looked down at the younger man and smiled. "Remus and I are currently in a relationship."

There was silence except for Percy knocking over his glass this time as all the kids looked over from their father to Lupin and then back up again. There was a small snort from Ginny before both the twins were grinning wildly.

"Excellent!" The twin exclaimed as they looked at their father. "And you got a young one too."

Arthur blushed deeper at that.

"Really Lupin?" Harry looked over at the werewolf who smiled happily while Luna looked over at Harry.

"I told you I thought something was going on." She said dreamily.

"You knew?" Ron asked surprised before he realized that him speaking suddenly brought everyone's attention to him and Draco. "Oh?"

"Oh indeed Ronald." Fred smirked.

"Oh indeed." George repeated.

"Oh, our surprise is that Snape and Neville are together." Draco said happily as Neville went red and Snape glared at the blond.

There was such an uproar at the table of noise that Ron slid in his chair a bit unnoticed before Draco leaned in towards him. He looked over at the blond as everyone was talking to Neville and Snape and not paying attention to him.

"Why'd you do that?" Ron whispered as he leaned forward.

Draco brought up his hand and caressed Ron's cheek. The redhead looked at him questioningly before Draco kissed him softly on the cheek and showed him a small box in his hand.

"I want you to marry me." Draco whispered and Ron almost didn't hear it as Snape was now yelling at the twins to stop touching Neville. Ron flushed as he stared wide eyed at Draco who stared wide eyed back.

Draco licked his lips as he felt his mouth go dry, he was suddenly nervous as he felt his hands shake a little bit. He had just asked a guy to marry him and they hadn't even had sex yet.

"You serious." Ron looked down at the box and Draco took it as the moment to open it. It was just a plain silver ring with carvings in it since Draco didn't think Ron would be the flashy type and now the red head was staring at Draco like the blond was crazy.

Draco felt crazy.

"You are really serious." And before Ron could say anything else Draco grabbed the redhead by the back of the neck and pulled Ron closer so that they were only inches apart.

"I'm in love with you and it scares the shit out me." Draco stared at Ron, his hands shaking but his eyes not leaving the redhead's face. "I can see myself spending the rest of my life with you and if you would even just consider doing the same with me….I would….."

"Yes." Ron stated and Draco was afraid he had heard wrong.

"What?"

"I said yes." And now Ron was smiling like an idiot and Draco couldn't help but smirk as he pulled the redhead into a kiss.

"Why, 'ow cute!" Fluer declared as the looked over at the two.

Draco smiled at Ron before he looked at the Weasley family who seemed to be stunned at the little make out scene he had just performed with Ron while Fluer seemed to think it was delightful.

"And we-" Draco held up Ron's hand that now had a silver ring on it. "Are going to get married."

"Anymore secret relationships we should know about?" Fred and George put their hands on there hips as they looked over at Charlie and Percy.

"Still single." Charlie raised his hands in the air in mock surrender before looking at Percy. The thin bespectacled man went red more shaking his head furiously, Neville noticed the redhead cover his neck subconsciously and was about to say something about that before Arthur yelled over the twins.

"How about we eat now?" The older man tried and everyone was happy to see food appear on the table and the conversation was forgotten.

OOO

Arthur sighed as he flopped down on the bed and tried to curl into the pillows. He heard the door open and was about to turn until he felt a warm body crawl over him and he just grunted.

"You better not be thinking about going to bed." Lupin whispered in his ear and Arthur looked over to the younger man almost pleadingly.

"I'm tired."

Lupin just smiled as he turned Arthur over and kissed the older man before he started to move down. Arthur tried to ignore the lips on his neck as he tried to explain that he needed some sleep to Lupin. The werewolf answered him by biting his neck none too gently and then sucking on it causing Arthur to moan.

Arthur felt Lupin make quick with the cloths and let himself be pulled up as he kissed the younger man deeply. His hands running through Lupin's hair and he groaned as he was suddenly pulled over so that he was now sitting in Lupin's lap.

He eyed the man wearily as Lupin started to massage his back, moving down to his hips. Arthur enjoyed the hands on his body as he arched forward a bit when one of Lupin's hands strayed to his forming erection. Arthur tried not to moan was Lupin bit softly into his shoulder.

He grabbed the other man's face and pulled the werewolf into another kiss before he was suddenly looking down at Lupin. Lupin was now on his back with Arthur over him and the werewolf smiled over at Arthur was blushing furiously at their new position.

"I want to try this." Lupin whispered huskily as he put two of his fingers by Arthur's mouth. "Willing?"

Arthur tried not to think of it as a challenge but as he allowed Lupin's fingers in his mouth he might have accidentally bitten the werewolf twice, he swirled his tongue around the fingers a good bit before Lupin pulled them out. Arthur suddenly felt himself pulled a bit forward as Lupin grabbed his ass and held him still.

The first finger went in smoothly and Arthur whimpered slightly as the started to realize what Lupin wanted. The second finger entered shortly after and Arthur had to keep his arms steady so that he wouldn't fall on the man beneath him, not yet anyway.

They stayed like that for a while, Lupin fingering Arthur to make sure he wouldn't hurt his lover before he finally pulled his fingers out and sat back a bit. Arthur looked over at the hazel eyes that were now watching him and Arthur felt Lupin's own erection on the back of his thigh.

The older man sat up on his knees as he looked down and grabbed Lupin's erection while scooting back a bit before positioning himself over it. Arthur hissed as he pushed Lupin deeper into him, Lupin was now holding onto his hips in an attempt to help the older man and Arthur enjoyed the choked moan Lupin let out from this action.

Arthur enjoyed the feeling of having Lupin in him for a second before he felt Lupin's grip loosen on his hips. He lifted himself up slowly before going back down and grunting at the new sensation coursing through his body. Lupin grunted too and was now trying to move his hips a bit but Arthur held him down.

The older man smirked at Lupin's face before he started moving his own hips, enjoying how the younger man grabbed onto his legs in an attempt to touch more of him. Arthur could feel the sweat roll down his back as he felt Lupin deep in him. He shuddered to a stop as he felt his body tremble with pleasure.

"Remus…" Arthur panted as the looked at his lover. "Remus, please……"

That seemed to be all that Lupin needed as he grabbed Arthur's legs and suddenly the older man was on his back and Lupin was over him, holding his legs in the air as he buried himself into the redhead. Arthur gasped in pleasure as Lupin started to move in and out.

"That was amazing." Lupin stated as he leaned forward and forced Arthur's knees near the redhead's head. "Sexy."

Arthur kissed Lupin then, the young man grabbing onto his erection and pumping it a few times before the older man tensed. Arthur could feel Lupin cum inside him and gasped a bit at the warmth in his body before he felt the man go limp above him. Arthur took a deep breath as he moved so that Lupin was out of him and turned over so that he could hug the younger man.

Lupin smiled up at him before wrapping his arms around Arthur.

Arthur smiled back.

This was happiness.

OOO

Neville gasped as he pulled away from the older man over him and smiled drunkenly. "Happy Christmas!"

"You shouldn't have drunk so much." Snape sighed as he tried to keep Neville's hands out of his robs. Neville just considered it a challenge as he proceeded to try and kiss Snape again.

The older man was trying to get in a more private area, hopefully his room, as Neville's hands finally got tired of working with the buttons of his robes and now proceeded to rip his shirt open. Snape glared down at the teen who just smiled before he hooked his hands around Snape's neck and pulled the older man down, they fell through two doors and Snape was grateful to see they had at least made it to the potions classroom.

Snape was now trying to get Neville back up but the teen had other ideas as he licked his lips and laid back on the classroom floor, his legs hooking around Snape's waist.

"Severus." Neville was blushing hotly and Snape felt himself flush slightly as the teen proceed to strip himself under the older man. "Fuck me."

"Let's go to my room then." Snape made a pleading noise as he heard Neville undo his pants.

"Here's fine." Neville smiled as his hands went under Snape's cloths as he sat forward so his lips were barely touching the other man's. "I want you to do it here, take me here."

Snape shuddered as he felt Neville's warm hands on his skin as tried to not let the teen's breath on his neck sway him. They needed to find a room, a bed, a proper place, not the potions classroom. Neville look into his eyes with the most pleading expression the man had ever seen as he cursed the teen for trying to seduce him.

Trying?

Snape growled as he pushed Neville on the ground and proceeded to kiss the hell out of the teen. Neville didn't have to try and seduce him; the older man just had to look at the teen's eyes and would immediately want to throw the kid against the wall. Neville pulled the man's hair back with one of his hand's and Snape felt the teen grab his erection with the other hand.

"I got you." Neville smirked and Snape glared at the teen.

"You are going to pay for that when you are sober." Snape threatened as he grinded himself into Neville's hand cause the other teen to groan in anticipation.

"I hope so."

Snape sat up at that moment and finished getting rid of his cloths that Neville hadn't had a chance to rip yet and grabbed Neville's waist as he flipped the teen over so that Neville was now on his stomach. Neville groaned as he tried to help Snape get him out of his cloths before feeling the cold tile of the floor on his knees. He turned around to see Snape kiss his lower back before moving up.

The teen tried to touch himself as he felt Snape's lips on his shoulder blade but the older man just grabbed the hand and smirked as he bit Neville's skin playfully. "You can't touch yourself yet."

"Yes, Professor." Neville shuddered as he felt Snape over him. The older man paused at that and didn't know if he liked Neville calling him professor while they did this in the potions classroom, but as he felt the teen tremble in need against him he just moved his hands across Neville's body.

Neville groaned but was now using both of his arms to keep himself up before he turned his head and licked his lips. "Professor…"

Snape closed his eyes before he felt Neville press against him more. Snape turned to grab his wand that wasn't far away and produced a gel like substance before he slid it along Neville's entrance. Neville jumped at the feeling of something really cold against his sensitive skin before trying to turn and look at what Snape was doing.

Snape teased Neville's entrance with one of his well lubricated fingers and grabbed onto Neville's hip as he slowly let the finger enter the teen. Neville grunted appreciatively at the intrusion as the younger body pressed against Snape's hand eagerly. Snape move the finger around for a little bit before he quickly slid a second finger in, scissoring and stretching Neville.

Neville fell forward so that his face was on the cool tiled and didn't bother to hold back another moan as he tried to move with Snape's hands. Snape pulled his fingers out after a moment and found himself blushing at the sight in front of him. Neville had his face on the ground as he tried to look back at Snape, the young teen panting as he was on his knees with his bottom in the air.

"Please professor, please." Neville pleading in such a young voice that Snape had to remind himself that the teen lying in front of him wasn't a student but another teacher at the school.

Snape got on his knees as he slicked himself before positioning his erection at Neville's entrance. The dirty blond was obviously growing impatient as he tried to push Snape inside him before Snape was ready and they both hissed as Snape's head entered the teen. Snape growled as he grabbed Neville's hips and thrust the rest of himself deep into the teen.

"Oh my gawd." Neville cried out as he felt Snape in him, they didn't move for a second before Neville growled at the older man.

Snape taking his cue started to rock his hips eliciting the most delicious noises from the younger teacher under him as he moaned himself. He felt his body grow hot as he continued to rock into the teen, pulling out only partly before thrusting back in. Neville was almost humming with pleasure before he pulled out all of the way.

Neville gave a groan of protest but Snape just moved Neville over so that the teen was now lying on his back.

"I want to see you." Snape whispered as he pulled Neville into a kiss before he thrust deeply into the teen again.

Neville was writhing on the floor, ignoring how the cold tile seemed to bite into his skin as he felt Snape pound into him. He locked his legs around the older man's waist and growled as he felt the man go deeper.

"Touch yourself." Snape panted and Neville happily obeyed, grabbing his own cock into his hands as he felt himself coming soon. Neville opened his mouth in a scream as he felt Snape pressed against him and he could feel the older man's seed fill him. He panted as he felt himself climax shortly after, his tensing muscles milking the older man on top of him.

They stayed like that for a second before Neville felt Snape pull him into a deep kiss.

"Can we go to my room now?" The older man whispered as Neville smiled against his lips.

"Yes, but we aren't sleeping."

OOO

"I think Percy was hiding something." Ron sighed as he held Malfoy's hand on their way to their room they were using at Hogwarts. They had been told they could stay in the near empty castle with their family for the night even though they didn't live that far away.

"Who cares?" Draco drawled as he lifted Ron's hand to his lips and kissed the ring.

Ron blushed before he found their room and opened it slowly before he was pushed against the door. Draco kissing him with such force he knew he would probably have some bruises in the morning before he wrapped his arms around the blond and enjoyed how Draco moved them over before slamming the door shut and grabbing Ron's waist to lift the Auror up.

"Draco!" Ron cried as he was suddenly thrown in the bed and Draco was over him. "You know you are insane right?"

Draco just smirked as he threw his sweater off and proceeded to help Ron with his. They kept stealing kisses from each other whenever they could as Draco helped undress him. He blushed furiously as he was suddenly out of his pants and Draco was now pinning him to the bed.

"Are you going to have your way with me?" Ron teased as he felt his heart hammer in his chest.

"Only as far as you're willing to let me go." Draco smirked as he proceeded to kiss the redhead underneath him. He moved to kiss Ron's chin and then moved down to the other teens neck, enjoying to warmth of the body under him.

Ron let his finger's slowly trace Draco's spine enjoying how the teen shivered at the contact before his hands found the long blond hair that was now tied back with a small ribbon. Ron smirked as he pulled the ribbon and enjoyed watching the blond strands fall around Draco's face causing the blond to look at him.

Ron pulled Draco up into a kiss as they both sat up, Draco's hands tracing the front of Ron's chest as the redhead moved his hands down Draco's arms arm. The blond moaned at the light touched before tensing suddenly as felt Ron touch his left forearm.

The both paused for a bit before Ron pulled away from Draco, the blond averting his gaze as Ron pulled Draco's arm near him. The Dark Mark still fading away but forever permanent on the blonde's arm, Ron lifted his fingers to trace it.

"Don't." Draco whispered as he still refused to look at the redhead, he could fell Ron remove his hand and silently cursed at himself before he felt soft lips kiss the mark. Draco turned slowly to see Ron staring up at him, his lips on the dark mark before Ron pulled away and put his other hand behind Draco's neck.

"I love you." Ron whispered as he pulled Draco in for a small kiss.

Draco felt his mouth open to say something as he stared at the blue eyes that were regarding him before he surged forward and shoved Ron down with a kiss. The redhead moaning into the force as Draco looked down at him.

"I don't know if I will be able to stop myself after that." Draco smirked before biting Ron's shoulder causing the redhead to hiss. "Ron?"

Ron didn't say anything as he found himself staring into grey eyes. He felt his face flush as he realized what would happen if he let Draco continue but he couldn't think of any reason to refuse. Ron lifted his hands so that they cupped Draco's face and smiled before he brought the blond down for a kiss.

Draco made use of his hand as they traveled down Ron's stomach; he let them trace the hem of Ron's boxers before slipping them under enjoying the startled noise Ron made as he cupped his fiancé's cock. He smirked into the kiss before he licked Ron's lips and started to grind the palm of his hand against Ron.

Ron moaned loudly as he spread his legs further, hoping to give Draco more room as he felt the blonde move down to suck on his neck. He could feel himself grow hard under the blonde's ministrations and tried to control his breathing as he felt Draco's mouth ghost over one of his nipples.

Draco loved how responsive Ron was under his kissing and sucking. The redhead was arching into his body and writhing as he tried to get more traction from Draco's hand. Draco paused for a moment, ignoring Ron's plea as he pulled away and grabbed Ron's boxers before pulling them off the taller teen. Ron stared down at Draco, the blond now smirking up at him as he pulled his hair behind his ear before taking Ron's erection into his mouth. Ron made a throaty groan of approval as Draco slid his tongue down the vein before rising back up again and sucking on it.

As Draco watching Ron writhe while he was sucking the redhead off he started to massage Ron's butt cheeks with his hands causing the redhead to make an embarrassing sound. Draco hummed a bit in amusement at that making the redhead tense under him as he felt Ron try to push himself further into Draco's mouth.

Draco pulled up then and continued to pump the organ as Ron came quickly, letting the fluid roll over his hands as he smirked at the redhead who was blinking up at him in surprise.

"Don't get too excited, I'm not done yet." Draco hummed as he ran Ron's seed over his fingers to make sure they were well lubricated, he looked up at the redhead a bit hesitant. "This might feel weird but it will get better."

"It better." Ron tried to tease but the uneasiness in his voice was still heard. Draco moved himself so that he was in between the redhead's legs and let his fingers tease Ron's entrance letting the redhead know fully well what he was going to do.

"If you don't like it then I'll cut my hair." Draco kissed Ron's thigh as he slowly slid one finger in, hearing Ron hiss at the intrusion.

"I like your hair." Ron forced out as he tried to relax himself.

He could feel Draco's long bony finger move in him, could feel it move in and out and he tried not to squeeze it, before he felt Draco pull out a little further and suddenly two fingers were trying to enter him.

"Then you better like it." Draco teased before he bit Ron's thigh startling the redhead as he thrust both fingers in quickly before he started to suck on the sore flesh. "You okay?"

"Hah." Ron panted as he tried to move his hips; it was weird feeling something in him. He felt the finger's arched up and touch something in his nerves that made him push into him. He stared wide eyed at the ceiling as he felt his body shudder from the sudden pleasure before he felt Draco pull out.

He was about to tell Draco to put them back before he felt the fingers back, except now there were three. He hissed in pain as he felt them stretch him and threw his head back as they entered him fully, waiting for them to hit the nerve again. Draco was now sucking on his forming erection again and he almost mumbled thanks to the blond before the fingers hit the nerves and all the do was grunt.

"Gawd." Ron hissed as he felt Draco move the fingers a bit more as the blond let his erection out of his mouth.

"I prefer Draco." The blonde teased as he pulled his fingers out and Ron hissed as he felt his body want them back. The blond positioned himself at Ron's entrance before he kissed the redhead. "This might hurt."

"Just do it." Ron panted before he felt Draco enter him and he threw his head back, he could feel Draco fill him and waited for the blond to move but Draco didn't budge, just stayed still in him.

He opened his eyes to see Draco staring down at him in concern; he could fill Draco's heat inside him, his own erection demanding action as he stared at the blond on top of him.

"Move." He hissed out and was rewarded with a bright smile as Draco started to move. They realized how far they had moved up on the bed when Ron swore as his head hit the headboard. Draco slowed but instead the redhead held onto the head board and glared at the blond across of him. "If you stop I will kill you."

Draco had never been so turned on his life.

He forced Ron's legs to wrap around him as he pulled out before thrusting back in, enjoying hearing Ron yell at the rough intrusion before the blond leaned forward so he could suck on one of Ron's nipples.

Ron felt like he was going to explode as he tried to keep his arms up so he wouldn't hit his head on the headboard. Draco was pounding into him and he felt his body shudder at the sensations his body was receiving from the blonde's mouth on his body. He tried to close his eyes to concentrate on the blond so that he wouldn't finish too soon but he felt Draco's hand grab his erection.

Draco watched as Ron came again for the second time that night; enjoying the sight of the redhead arch up in just the right way as he felt the muscles tighten around his cock that was inside the teen. Draco grunted as he felt himself climax inside the teen and stared down at Ron as the redhead slumped into the headboard and they both stared at each other breathing heavily.

Ron looked almost boneless as he stared at Draco, still flushed and Draco found himself starting to move his hips against the redhead again. Ron made a groaning noise as he felt Draco still moving in him and knew what the blond was planning.

Draco just smirked.

"Ready for round two?"

OOO

"Why are you here?" Percy hissed as he felt hands push his body against the wall.

"You just ran out of the office." A deep voice whispered in his ear and the redhead could already feel his body submitting to the owner of it.

Percy didn't look the man in the eye but instead looked at the ceiling as his body was lifted against the wall and he hooked his legs around the other man. He could feel the man's mouth on his throat as he tried not to groan, they were still in the hallway for goodness sake!

"I had to…" Percy choked back a moan as he felt teeth on his now exposed shoulder. "Go."

"You knew I wanted to talk to you." The deep voice accused as Percy felt his chin get pulled down so that he was staring into powerful dark eyes.

Percy found his throat suddenly tied with something as he grabbed the bigger man's shoulders and let his legs fall to the ground. He felt his face heat up as he tried to avert his eyes but the strong hands were still on his chin. He was finally able to push the man away so that there was some space as he took a deep breath, still smelling the scent of the man that was still close.

"Why are you here?"

"To see you." The deep voice whispered and Percy had to squeeze his eyes shut before he turned on the man.

"Minister you shouldn't be here." Percy said begging as he tried to keep his voice down while regarding the Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt. "You don't need to see me; I will be in the office on Monday."

"You know what I meant." The older man stated calmly as he placed one of his hands on his hips.

"This thing…this thing between us." Percy felt his voice rising and felt himself lowering it to just below a whisper. "It needs to end, it is ended, it's over."

"Why?" Kingsley asked as he looked over Percy. "I have told you over again that I want to do this properly but-"

"Keep your voice down." Percy shouted in a whisper before he looked to the door to his bedroom. But he couldn't take the man in there because he knew what would actually happen behind those doors. "I know you do but you really need to stop."

"Percy for the last time-"

"I seduced you!" Percy cut him off. "Whatever you think you might feel is not real, I don't feel anything and you don't."

"Stop lying." Kingsley stated as he pushed the other man against the wall with one of his hands. He let his hand travel over Percy's neck; over the hickies he had left, to the teen's face where he slid his fingers gingerly over the man's cheek. "I told you that I love you."

"This is all my fault." Percy almost sobbed as he looked at the man pleadingly.

"Then you should take responsibility." The black man smiled before he bent down to capture the younger man's lips. He could feel Percy arch into him almost immediately

and enjoyed pulling the younger man closer to him as he deepened the kiss.

"Oh my-"

"Gawd."

Percy pulled away suddenly to see the twins looking at the couple in utter shock.

"Fred, George?"

"What's going on?" Arthur opened the door to his room as he saw his twins before looking over at the couple that was in the hallway. "Shacklebolt?"

"The Minister of Magic?" Fred pointed at Percy. "That's your secret and you didn't want to brag about it?"

"Fred!" Arthur yelled before Lupin hugged him from behind and rubbed his stubble against Arthur's back making the older redhead flush as Lupin looked up at Percy and Kingsley.

"I've seen weirder." Lupin stated matter of factly before grabbing around Arthur's waist tighter. "Back to bed."

"You too boys!" Arthur tried to yell at the twins but he just ended up flustering as he shut the door behind him.

Fred and George regard Percy for a second before shrugging and saying goodnight to the Minister then leaving.

"Well you heard the man." Kingsley grinned down at Percy who looked up at him. "Back to bed."

OOO

Please Review!

And thank you once again for your support!


End file.
